From Tragedy To Triumph
by Panneth
Summary: This is the story of Legolas Greenleaf. It's got drama, romance, action and adventure - something for everyone. This is the story of how tragedy shapes the life of the Mirkwood prince to become the elf we all know in The Lord of the Rings.
1. A Prince Is Born

A Prince Is Born

In the year 845 of the Third Age, Greenwood the Great rejoiced. King Thranduil beyond the river and Queen Malnarthan Golden Beacon were gifted a second child, their second son. He was brought kicking and screaming into the world one cool spring day as the breeze blew through the open window of the Healer's Talan. The small pink infant was named Legolas by his mother so he would always remember the green leaves of the forest, the leaves of his home. His elder brother Thalion hero entered the room by his father's side, eager to see his new brother. Even though he was superior by some 49 years, Thalion was looking forward to some company, although the little Prince would not be old enough to spar for some years.

"Suilad Naneth greetings Mother, how do you feel?" His mother smiled weakly, pleased her son welcomed his new brother,

"Tired, but it has been worth it. Come here Thalionnen my hero. Meet your little brother, Legolas." Thalion looked at the small red face wrapped in a green cloth. Big, grey-blue eyes stared back at him and held his gaze. Thalion was struck by those eyes, like deep pools of water, but there was a cheeky glint in there too. This baby would grow up to be trouble, his brother thought.

"Nana Mum, could I hold him? I will be careful." Malnarthan smiled; pleased her elder son was so interested,

"Of course Thalion. Just be gentle and support his head like this." She held out the infant to Thalion who took him in his arms cradling Legolas to his chest as he had seen his mother do. Thalion wrapped Legolas tighter in the cloth subconsciously, but an action his proud mother did not miss. Malnarthan looked at her firstborn, but saw he had more to say, "What is it ionnen my son?"

"He is so little Nana, so helpless. I will look after him. Always. Gweston sír le ah Adar I swear today to you and father." Malnarthan looked at Thranduil who stood proudly by the door. She had not seen him smile so much since she first told him she loved him. Their little hero was no longer quite so little. Suddenly Legolas gurgled, squirmed in his brother's lap and reached his hands up to his brother. Thalion gasped, "Why did he do that?" Malnarthan gave a small laugh,

"He likes you Thalion. He will always look up to you, you know." The elf smiled at this and then kissed his mother and little brother before handing the baby back and leaving the room to tell everyone about his new little brother. Thranduil side-stepped out of his son's way and sat on the edge of his wife's bed. He saw how tired she was, but a light shined from her face and filled the room. Malnarthan began to feed Legolas who suckled eagerly while his father stroked the fine wisps of blonde hair on his son's head. He already knew who his son looked like, he looked like Thranduil's own father Oropher, who had been king of the forest before him. Oropher had fallen in battle before the Black Gates of Mordor. Thranduil shook those thoughts and image from his mind and pushed them back to where they had been for the past 850 years. This was not the time or place for such thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his wife and child,

"Melethen My love is there anything you need? Can I send for some food?" Malnarthan dragged her attention from her baby to her husband,

"I would like to return to our rooms, but I suppose that is impossible. I would feel much better amongst surroundings I know."

"Now, now Malnarthan, you know the healers like to keep all the new mothers here for a while to make sure everything is as it should be."

"But Thranduil, I am not a new mother, I have been doing this for 49 years already. I know what is best for my son." Thranduil sighed. He did not like having to overrule the healers in his palace, especially not for his family, but he did not want his wife's worrying affecting the baby. A quiet word in the ear of a sympathetic elf was all it needed. The Queen was moved back to the talan she shared with Thranduil. Thalion would live with them for another year until he came of age at 50, when he would be crowned his father's heir and then a suitable place would be found for the new Crown Prince to have his own flet.

Legolas' infancy was not a pleasant one for his family. He would cry and cry at nights and his poor mother despaired with him. The only one he seemed to respond to was his brother. Thalion became used to walking round and round the flet and sometimes up and down the stairs leading to it with a little Legolas in his arms sucking on his thumb and watching his brother silently from behind those big eyes as he sang to him or told him stories from history. Even once Thalion had come of age and he had left his parents' apartment and lived in a separate one not all that far away he could still hear the cries of his brother and often went to help his mother and father calm the baby. 

One hot night in late summer it was almost dawn and not a single member of the royal family had slept. Legolas was now three years old and some nights he would sleep soundly, but the sticky, muggy air kept him awake as he tossed and turned in bed. He would not even suffer being picked up because being close to another person just made him hotter and grumpier. They had had enough. Thalion knelt down to be eye to eye with his brother,

"Are you hot and tired, tithintor little brother?" Legolas poked his fingers towards his brother and nodded, "So am I Legolas, so am I," Thalion mused. "Would you come for a walk with me, I know somewhere nice and cool where we could go, if Ada agrees?" Legolas sat up in bed and looked at his brother as if Thalion had just given him a great pot of gold,

"Yes please, Thalion." Legolas flopped out of bed and Thalion put a little tunic on Legolas. Legolas had not been walking securely for long, but Thalion knew he could stumble his way about the wood quite happily.

"Where are you taking him Thalion?" His father asked.

"Near the river father," Thalion said, his eyes not leaving their task of dressing his brother, "if you agree, that is."

"I would agree to anything Thalion, if only he would rest." Both parents wrung their hands with worry, Legolas needed rest. He had not developed the ability to rest during the day and so he needed to sleep the human way, albeit with his eyes open.

"Come on then tithintor. We shall go and explore." Legolas put his little hand in Thalion's and waddled towards the door of his room, "Go to bed Naneth, Adar. If this does not settle him then he can stay with me tonight. At least some of us will get some rest then." The King and Queen thanked him and retired.

Legolas had gone to the edge of the Royal Talan and stopped at the top of the stairs. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sank to the floor looking up at his brother. Thalion picked him up to carry him down the long stairs to forest floor. They had gone a little way when Legolas took his fingers out of his mouth and stuck them into his brother's cheeks and then his ear,

"Legolas, you do not do that!" Legolas sniffed at the harsh sound of his brother's voice and his lip quavered. Thalion noticed and had to act fast if he did not want to wake up half the Halls, "Hush penneth little one, I did not mean to be horrid. You just shocked me." Legolas lip stopped quivering, but he continued to sniff. Thalion shifted Legolas in his arms and held him closer to him, "Legolas you must not touch the ears of other elves, 'tis not the way of our people."

"Would Ada be angry if I touched his ear?" Legolas asked sweetly, looking at his brother as if all the secrets of the world had been revealed to him.

"Yes penneth, he would be very angry. Here we are, safely at the bottom, will you walk?" Legolas nodded and allowed Thalion to put him on the ground. The soft mud felt cool against his hot feet and Legolas grasped his brother's hand,

"As angry as he was when I hurt Eldirn?"

"Yes thithtor, you should never strike a lady. It is not the way a prince should behave."

"But she took my lembas! And she s not a lady, she is a baby." Legolas sulked and took his hand from his brother's,

"Legolas there is plenty more lembas in this forest, you did not have to have that piece. You are a prince Legolas; people will look to you to set an example. You should behave accordingly." Legolas did not look too impressed at this and shuffled his foot in the earth creating ridges and troughs with his toes. His little pink tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he tried to write his name in the earth with his big toe. Once he had managed a slightly eschew and crude rendering of "Legolas" in Tengwar, he looked up at his brother,

"Sing me a song Thalion, please?" Thalion took his little brother's hand,

"When we get to the river Legolas, I will sing you a song." Legolas smiled broadly at Thalion and toddled off beside him. They soon reached the river and Legolas threw himself in between two crooks of a great tree that went down into the quiet water. Thalion settled himself next to Legolas, leaning on one of the tree's outstretched limbs,

"A song Thalion, a song! You promised." Legolas looked at his brother hopefully,

"Very well Legolas. I will sing you part of the Lay of Leithian. This is the part of the story where Lúthien and Beren, and elf and a mortal who were in love went into the stronghold of Morgoth to try and take one of the beautiful Silmarils from his crown of iron." Legolas smiled, he liked this story, his father had told it to him once, while his mother looked on and told him off for scaring the young elf. Thalion did not have a remarkable voice, but he sang the lay in a clear and strong voice and Legolas was enchanted. It had never been sung to him before and he was soon enchanted by the rise and fall of the melody line. Legolas began to feel sleep rise up inside him and he shifted down into the soil which moulded softly round his body creating a soft and cool cot. A combination of the cool breeze off the water and the soothing sounds of his brother's voice soon lulled him into a deep sleep.

Thalion finished the verse he was on as Morgoth fell into a deep sleep, soothed by the voice of Lúthien, and so did his little brother. He pushed a strand of blonde hair from Legolas' face and tucked it gently behind his ear. Thalion smiled as his brother slept, watching him rest until dawn came and the songs of the waking birds roused Legolas and he carried a dirty, but well rested little elf back to his parents in their talan.

As Legolas grew he learnt to rest himself in living dreams, but still his nights were uncomfortable, especially during the heat of summer. Always he would find himself with Thalion on these restless nights and together the brothers began to explore the area around the Royal Talan and the neighbouring flets and houses that made up the main hub of the Greenwood. One night they stumbled upon a group of Silvan folk merrymaking in the forest. Legolas was so excited by the music and dancing that Thalion had to drag him away from the swaying figures in the forest clearing. He did not think the King and Queen would appreciate him leading his young brother astray. Legolas was fascinated by the whole experience and a great desire to join the group filled him. It would be a desire that would get him into trouble more than once in the future.

One of Legolas' problems when he was growing up was that his playmates were scared of his position and so was he. He had no idea what it meant to be a prince; all he knew was that it made people treat him differently. Another problem was that he worshipped his brother. Thalion was good at everything he turned his hand to and Thranduil praised him greatly while brushing Legolas' small achievements aside. Legolas craved his father's attention, but somehow Thalion's accomplishments managed to over shadow him. When Legolas had learnt to ride by first breaking in the horse he had been given he had been elated, but that was the day Thalion had won one of the archery competitions. The silverware Thalion had was far more impressive than the bruises Legolas had from being kicked by the initially stubborn horse and that night, as in many others, he was passed over in favour of his elder brother.

They say imitation is the highest form of flattery and that is what Legolas did. If Thalion was the one who got all the praise then Legolas thought it would be the logical thing to do to be like Thalion and maybe he would get some attention. Once, when Thalion went out hunting with his friends and a couple of guards they shot and caught deer which they roasted publicly and ate, giving food to anyone who passed. Legolas had started archery and he was determined he could do the same. His friends were too scared of what Legolas could do to them to say no and he went out one morning at dawn. By dusk Thranduil had received a string of visits from worried parents and when darkness was drawing in he sent out some of his soldiers to search for his son. The search did not take long as the trail was easy to follow. The guards found Legolas and his companions seated round a small fire to keep warm, all lost, cold and scared out of their wits with their horses grazing idly on the grass near to the fire.

They were led back to Thranduil who had gathered all the parents together to wait for the children and he made Legolas publicly apologise to all of them for being "stupid enough to believed he could go out on a hunt without proper provisions or the skill" as Thranduil put it. Legolas was then taken back to the Royal Talan by his father and lectured on the responsibility that his position as a prince held. It was a speech that Thranduil gave and would give him often as he grew. Whenever he was making decisions Legolas would think about his father and what he would say before deciding what to do. He wanted to do right by Thranduil, he always did, but somehow Legolas could never please him. Thranduil's voice ran through Legolas' dreams as he rested, reverberating in his skull and weaving their way into the fibre of his being. The speech usually began with the story of his grandfather,

"When my father came south he found the people of the Greenwood a tribal, lawless people. They lived lives in little groups and did little to help each other. He showed them how they could all live together and be a happier people with more of the things they wanted. They respected him and took him as their king. Legolas, many of those people are still living here, some deep in the forest, but they are here. I, we, owe it to them to keep this forest protected so they can live in the simple peace they have had for hundreds of years. They trusted my father completely with their future and now they trust me, and in turn they will look to you to set the example."

After this would come some anecdote about one of his grandfather's great accomplishments and it would move on to Thranduil talking about his early childhood after his father had settled in the Greenwood. When he thought he had suitably shamed Legolas by forcing him to face up to his heritage Thranduil would move onto Legolas specific mistake or mistakes of the day and tell him exactly how he was not living up to his responsibilities or endangering the lives of his people. This was either by possibly leading them into a death trap or by forcing Thranduil to pull his soldiers from guard duty to march off after his wayward son. More often that not the speech would end with Thranduil saying,

"We never had this trouble with your brother. Your poor mother, she worried herself to distraction when you do things like this Legolas."

The strange thing about this was the Legolas did not resent his brother for the attention and praise he received, in fact he loved him more and spent as much time with Thalion as he could get. After being completely humiliated Legolas would usually go to his brother for comfort. Thalion would sit with him in a sitting room in his flet while Legolas poured his heart out to him about wanting to make his father proud of him, how the harder he tried the less Thranduil thought of him and how all Legolas wanted to be was like his brother. Thalion sighed and told Legolas that his father did not want two sons the same and Legolas had to find out who he was, their father would love Legolas no matter what he did. When Legolas was younger he believed that, but the older he got the easier it became for him to hide what he was feeling and to push down the great cry that always threatened to surface during these times. Sometimes, if Thranduil had chastised Legolas before sundown Thalion would take him out to the archery range or teach him to wield a long knife. Initially Thalion had tried to get Legolas to use a sword, but he just could not get his brother to move correctly with it in his hand. Legolas' arm became stiff and he no longer moved with any fluidity so Thalion moved him onto the knife. These were the times in his childhood that Legolas cherished the most. He revelled in the positive attention he was given and Legolas loved the warmth that praise gave his heart. He made mistakes, of course, but Thalion made light of them, laughing even and Legolas laughed too. He visited these times frequently in his dreams and they lightened the dark times for Legolas in the many years to come.

However joyous Legolas' time with Thalion was, all good things must come to an end and so it did. When Legolas was in his twenty-fifth year Thalion, his brother, and to be brutal, his only close friend, was married to a beautiful she-elf named Eiliant rainbow by his brother. Legolas was confused by how one moment an elf could be known by one name and another by something completely different. One evening when he was sat talking to his mother Legolas asked why. Malnarthan smiled and said,

"Ionnen, you know that when elves are born they are given two names, their essi, one from their father and one from their mother," Legolas nodded, aware of the truly horrid name his father had given him. "Well sometimes friends or loved ones give you another name, an epessë. Take Lady Galadriel as an example. Her mother-name was Nerwen and her father-name was Artanis, but when Lord Celeborn fell in love with her he called her Galadriel. These names are always the most special because they are given by those that love you and know you the best." Legolas nodded again as he took in this information. "Your brother first fell in love when he saw her dancing under one of the waterfalls singing and laughing. He did not know who she was but in his mind he called her Eiliant because of the rainbows created around her by the spray of the water. Your brother watched her and followed as she ran through the forest laughing and calling to the birds. When he had caught up with her enough to call to her he called to her 'Eiliant! Eiliant!' and she stopped and turned to him puzzled by the name he used for her. He explained and the name stuck and now they are to be married," his mother finished smiling, so happy for her son. Legolas thought this through, and it seemed like a strange thing to do. Were not two names enough for someone? Did they have to have a third?

Legolas had enjoyed the wedding and the feast after. Legolas and Sadron faithful-one, one of his playmates, had stolen a bottle of the very potent Dorwinion wine wood elves were so fond of and hidden themselves in the royal family's private garden. Secreted behind a large bush Legolas uncorked the bottle and they both got their first taste of the strong liquid. After only a couple of sips the colour heightened in both their cheeks and they began to giggle uncontrollably at the slightest thing around them. When messengers from Thranduil came to look for them the two clapped their hands over their mouths and bit down on their tongues to stop their laughter peeping out. It did not work and soon their mirth was heard ringing throughout the small garden and two pairs of hands took them firmly by the collars of their clothes and carried the quickly sobering elves to the King.

Thranduil saw the two guards enter and quickly excused himself from the conversation he as in and caught Heledir Kingfisher, Sadron's father's attention,

"Legolas, Sadron, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Thranduil asked. Both elves looked suitably shameful and both their fathers were stern and unyielding. "I am ashamed of both your behaviours. I expected better of you Legolas. You know you are not supposed to drink this, " Thranduil brandished the bottle in their faces. Heledir took his son by the arm and in a voice soft, but rippling with anger, said,

"Sadron, I am sadden and deeply hurt. I thought we have taught you to behave better than this, sneaking off and drinking like a firion mortal man. You are to come with me now. Say good night to the King." Sadron felt his cheeks redden once more, but this time with shame. He bowed he head and bowed to Thranduil, muttering his goodbyes. He dared not look at Legolas.

That night Legolas was sent back to the Royal Talan under guard. Two soldiers were then posted on his door and another pair at the foot of the tree. Legolas was giving severe talking to by his father about disobeying his instructions and leading impressionable young elves astray. It was not until Legolas had been effectively put under house-arrest for the next fortnight that Thranduil decided he was neglecting his guests and his son and daughter-in-law that he returned to the feast.

During the two weeks Legolas was pushed to the limits of his tolerance. Many times he had tried to guess the height of the tree and whether he could jump to the ground without injuring himself. It was spring and he longed to be outside frolicking in the piles of blossom and playing under the new green leaves of the wood. He watched the other young elves play and then at night he watched the older elves taking torches and instruments deep into the wood to go merrymaking in the new-found warm weather. To ease his suffering his mother had given Legolas a selection of books to read but these could not hold his attention for long. Legolas longed to be active. He wanted to be out in the forest, not stuck in the talan, but as his father continually reminded him, it was his own fault.

The fortnight passed slowly, but eventually it came to an end and Legolas was free once more. His father released him from his prison late in the evening on a hot early summer night. All Legolas could think about was getting out and seeing his brother. He had sorely missed Thalion's company during his imprisonment because he was the only person who did not treat him either as a young elfling which he no longer was or as the Prince of Greenwood who must be obeyed. Thalion was a teacher, a guardian and a friend all rolled into one. As Legolas pulled on his light shoes, Malnarthan looked up from her work and said,

"Legolas, ion nîn my son, where are you going?"

"Naneth," Legolas said with the greatest of patience, "I am going to see Thalion. Surely you do not expect me to stay inside again this evening after fourteen inside the talan?" Malnarthan sighed,

"Legolas, I do not think that Thalion will have much time for you in the night now." Legolas was confused. His mother continued with the most tact she could muster, "Thalion is most likely busy with Eiliant, Legolas. He has other things to attend to now."

"But I like Eiliant and she likes me!" Legolas clearly was not getting the message. Malnarthan saw this was high time for the father-son talk given to all young elves otherwise she could see Legolas storming over to Thalion's flet at the most inopportune times in the future. She was overjoyed with the way her sons loved each other, but she remembered what it was like to be a newlywed and knew Thalion would not appreciate the interruption; Legolas or not. Thranduil was called and Legolas was taught the most valuable of all information.

Thranduil shifted uncomfortably and then Legolas did. Thranduil cleared his throat and Legolas looked at him suspiciously. Thranduil stood up and moved to a chair opposite Legolas instead of being next to him on the bed. Legolas shifted again as Thranduil frowned severely at him. Thranduil saw this and said,

"Legolas you are not in trouble. There is no need to look so worried. Your mother wanted me to talk to you about what happens when you fall in love." Legolas pulled a face. He had seen the saccharine looks Thalion had been giving Eiliant for over a year, he did not want to hear all about it but Thranduil did not give him any choice. "I remember when I fell in love with your mother. All I could think about were ways to see her and to be with her." Thranduil smiled dreamily as he thought back to long ago when he had first met his wife in the court of his father. "The day she told me she loved me was the happiest of my life. We were dancing in the forest and it felt like our feet were barely touching the ground. As we passed out of view of everyone else she said to me, 'Thranduil Oropherion, if you do not ask me to marry you soon I swear that I…'" Thranduil stopped and Legolas said,

"What did she say, Adar?" Legolas said, feeling that that was the sort of response his father wanted. Thranduil gave Legolas a grin that he had never seen before,

"She did not get the chance. I kissed her." Legolas pulled a face and Thranduil chuckled at his reaction. "I asked her father for permission to marry her and we exchanged our silver rings at a big feast in a glade in the forest. You remember, your brother did that a year ago too." Legolas nodded, bored with the conversation. "And then a year later we pledged our love together in a ceremony in the forest and started to form the unbreakable bond between us." Legolas looked at his father in the hope that the conversation was over, but Thranduil shifted in the chair and said slowly, "It is how this bond is completed that your mother wishes I speak to you about." Legolas felt his father's nervousness from across the room. It was not like Thranduil to get nervous talking to Legolas, he had always seemed so sure, so angry. Legolas hoped his father would finish soon and let the awkwardness pass but still he continued, "After the wedding ceremony and the feast, the husband and wife leave their guests and go to their home for their first night together." Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair and scratched at the back of his neck as a red flush spread about his cheeks. He stood up and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, "Stay here. I will not be long."

Legolas flopped backwards, arms spread out on the bed, and screwed his eyes tight willing the situation not to go any further. His father's and his embarrassment was acute and it would just be better if Thranduil did not say anything more. Legolas lay still for a while listening to the blood rush through his ears and the pounding of his heart. It calmed him and the previous conversation drifted from his mind. That was until Legolas heard his door open and his father's light steps come in. Legolas sat back up quickly and father's walked quickly towards him, a book in his outstretched hand, "Here, this should explain everything." The thin volume was thrust into Legolas' hand and his father walked out as quickly as he had returned.

Legolas shuffled backwards on the bed and crossed his legs. He settled the book on his knees and with a mixture of eager curiosity and fearful trepidation opened it to the first page. The book had been hand-written by a healer many years ago and the pages were yellow and some of the ink had smudged. Legolas read the entire first page in a half-whisper. It was an exhortation on waiting until marriage for the joining of two bodies intimately. Legolas did not understand quite what that meant but turning the page he was greeted with a detailed drawing of exactly what this involved. Paling, Legolas turned the page again and with a strange fascination read the details of a section entitled 'How To Find the Greatest Pleasure'.

Just as he had finished the book Legolas heard his mother return from her evening stroll around where they lived. She spoke in a whisper to her husband, but Legolas could still hear,

"Did you talk to him? Did you tell him?"

"I gave him a book," Thranduil answered matter-of-factly.

"You did what?" Malnarthan cried. "Really Thranduil, I am disappointed. You managed to tell Thalion."

"Yes well Thalion is different." Malnarthan let out an exasperated noise at her husband, then something dawned on her,

"Where did you get this book Thranduil?"

"Well muin dear, it belonged to my father once. He showed it to me when I was an elfling."

"Oh no Thranduil. You go right back in there this minute and tell him properly! Go on!" Legolas could hear his mother pushing his father's reluctant feet across the wooden floor of the talan. Thranduil was preparing himself for possibly the most embarrassing conversation of his life when the door to Legolas' room opened in front of him. He saw his son pale-faced and saucer-eyed, book in hand. Legolas handed it back to Thranduil and gaped for a moment at his parents, his gaze going from one to the other, back and forth. Suddenly Legolas collected himself and muttered,

"Walk," under his breath. He was down the steps from the talan as if a host of orcs was snarling at his heels.


	2. Rivendell

Rivendell

Thirty years past and Legolas came of age, left his parents' talan and was given his own nearby. His relationship with Thalion changed, but not necessarily for the worse. Legolas was not longer the little brother who needed minding, they were equals and they sparred together often. Thalion was amazed by the strength in his little brother and his accuracy with the bow was unprecedented. Now that Thalion was working his way up the ranks in Thranduil's guard though Legolas saw him less and less. The young prince was indulged every whim by his mother to make up for some of Thranduil's behaviour. When Legolas had wanted a new horse he was given the finest money could buy. When Legolas wanted to learn to shoot the best archer was pulled from duty and Legolas picked up the art. When Legolas decided that he wanted his flet in that particular tree, it was built and furnished according to the prince's taste. It had not gone unnoticed by some members of the court that Legolas was growing up a touch too spoilt, although no one dared to speak to the Queen on the matter.

It was five springs after Legolas had come of age that his father had had an invite from the legendary Elrond of Imladris to spend time there and hopefully to forge a friendship between the two realms. Elrond saw this more as a pledging of friendship, but Thranduil had other ideas. The trip to Imladris would not be without danger as orcs patrolled between Greenwood and the west of the Misty Mountains, but the pass was well watched by members of the Rivendell household and it the Royal family hoped to get there without incident. Suddenly Legolas found himself spending dawn till dusk with his former tutors and instructors as well as regular visits from tailors and lectures from his father on how to act like a proper prince. The more Thranduil fussed the more and more Malnarthan became greatly concerned with the lengths the King was going to with Legolas and the pact with Elrond Peredhel Half-Elven. 

One night, a week before they were due to leave Malnarthan confronted Thranduil after she had spent the entire day trying to get one minute with her son only to be held back by his constant stream of engagements. Thranduil had a study in the large institute the Wood-Elves housed their books of lore and the volumes of work accumulated over millennia. Malnarthan pressed her ear gently to the heavy wooden door to check that Thranduil was not busy and then had her presence announced by the guard standing by. She entered the room, but her husband did not look up from the parchment he was studying. She stood and folded her arms, knitting her brows until he said,

"Melethen my love, what do you wish?" Still his eyes did not leave his work. She took a seat opposite him, sinking into the soft fabrics and rested her elbows on the arms of the chair. Finally Thranduil took the hint and laid down the papers. He fixed his eyes on his wife's and she began,

"Thranduil, why are we going to Imladris?"

"Malnarthan, I thought I had explained. Elrond and I will sign an alliance and pledge to aid each other in times of strife."

"It is not simply the signing of papers and the exchanging of gifts though is it Thranduil? What do you have planned for Legolas? I am not blind! You have not paid this much attention to Legolas since he was a young elfling. I demand you tell me what you have planned for our son! And he deserves to know too. I will not stand by and allow you to use him as a pawn in your diplomacy!" The colour had risen in Malnarthan's cheeks and she emphasised her words with her fists on Thranduil's desk, making the papers rustle and the inkpot clatter. Thranduil was taken aback, his wife had not questioned any of his decisions in this manner before. He did not know what to say. He could not simply tell her his plan, he knew he could not make it sound as good to her as it sounded in his thoughts. Thranduil took a deep breath,

"Rînnen My Queen, Penmillen My One-Love, you know I love both our sons very much. I just want to see them happy. Legolas does not seem to want to marry any of the young elves here so I thought what was the harm in taking him with us to Rivendell and showing him off to the ladies there. I only want him to be as happy as you and me and Thalion and Eiliant."

"Thranduil, do you not think that it would be best for them to love the real Legolas? The one who comes home from riding looking like he spent the entire time being dragged behind his horse, the one who smiles and laughs at every little thing even at the most inopportune moments, not the clean and proper Prince you have been trying to create in his talan this past month. He is not Thalion. That elf was born with the serene look of an heir to the throne. Legolas is not like that. He was born with a wide smile on his face and laughter on his lips. Thranduil, I know who it is you wish his love to fall upon, but I tell you this; let love take its own course or you and Legolas will both suffer the consequences. Do not confuse yourself with what is best for your kingdom and what is best for your son!" Malnarthan had clearly not been pacified by Thranduil's sweet-nothings and this last threat of hers made his temper rise. How dare she question him. Thranduil rose and so did she,

"Do you question the judgement of your King?" he demanded, "Do you question me?"

"Nay my lord," she said coolly, her steely eyes fixed on his angry ones, "I question your motives only. We all want peace, but if you force Legolas into marriage against his will, then," her voice cracked, she could not bring herself to utter what would happen. Legolas would ultimately fade and his spirit would leave for the Halls of Mandos along with that of his bride. Thranduil had got the point and Malnarthan saw this and left him to his thoughts.

After she had gone, Thranduil sat for a moment and then went to a small side room from his study. A pitcher of water had been left in the corner and he filled the small basin with it. Splashing his face with water Thranduil thought to himself, "Have I really gone too far? Is Malnarthan just over reacting? Legolas needs a respectable wife, who could be more respectable than Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people? And then peace would truly be forged between our kingdoms. Legolas is a prince of this kingdom and he needs to provide for the people. A marriage to Arwen would ensure security. Nay 'tis not folly for me to wish for his desires to fall on her. And where is the harm in helping him a little along the way?" Thranduil looked in the mirror as he dried his face and said aloud, "She is just being an overprotective mother, that is all."

Eighteen days later, the King, Queen and Legolas were received by Elrond in Rivendell. Thalion had been left behind to watch over the Wood in Thranduil's stead with the King's most trusted advisor to guide him. Elrond was tall and his face showed little of the ages that Legolas knew it had seen. In him ran the blood of Men, Elves and the Maiar and the light of Valinor was in his face and in the faces of his children, Elladan and Elrohir, his famed twin sons and Arwen Undómiel. On Elrond's left forearm rested the forearm of his wife, the Lady Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn who dwelt in Lothlórien. Legolas followed his father and mother as they dismounted their horses and walked towards the steps that led into the first building of Rivendell. Simultaneously almost all the Rivendell elves bowed their heads in a silent salute and recognition of the presence of the visiting royalty. Elrond alone remained upright, a sign that he was not subservient to Thranduil and that they were equals. Finally the peredhel spoke,

"Welcome Thranduil, Malnarthan, it is a pleasure to see you once more. It has been far too many years since we met face to face. The endless stream of messengers is never as effective I feel. You know my wife, Celebrían and these are my children Elladan," the dark haired elf bowed, "Elrohir," an identical elf stepped forward, "and Arwen." Arwen curtseyed beautifully to the visitors and then let her eyes fall on Legolas. As if answering her question Thranduil said,

"Elrond, let me present my second son Legolas." Legolas bowed and Elrond smiled,

"Welcome to Rivendell, Legolas Greenleaf. I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will be able to entertain you during your stay." Legolas did not know what to say, he bowed once more and looked at Elrond's sons. The one he thought was Elladan whispered to his brother who smiled. Elrohir seemed to have more of a twinkle in his eye that the other and Legolas hoped there were not involved in any mischief. Celebrían turned and she led them all into the house. Stable hands had taken the horses and servants had led off the ponies with their luggage and Legolas moved to follow his parents when he felt a tug at each arm,

"You do not wish to follow them," a voice said in one ear. An identical one in the other ear said,

"Trust us. We have seen it before. Adar will just tie your father down with papers and such and our mothers will want to talk of dresses."

"That is the way it always is," said the first voice again with a hint of mock-tragedy in his tone. "I am Elrohir." Legolas finally found his voice,

"No you are not. You are Elladan." The twins laughed loudly,

"Legolas you are the first elf we have met that has managed not to be fooled by that."

"I am impressed," said the real Elrohir, "I can see we shall get along well. How was your ride? Did you have any problems on the pass?" Legolas shook his head as the twins guided him to a different part of the house he had seen his parents go into,

"No we did not see anything. We must be grateful for the vigilance of the people here, without it the journey would have been much more difficult." Legolas tried to bow once more but Elrohir caught him by the elbow,

"Come Legolas, you need not be formal with us. Doubtless your father has told you of the formalities of the court of Elrond Half-Elven, but that is all father's business. With us, we only ask that you are yourself." Legolas was comforted by that. He had spent the entire journey to Rivendell listening to his father lecture him about the proper protocol for the most obscure occasions while his mother sat tight-lipped on her horse on the other side of Thranduil. There had been evident friction between his two parents in the past couple of weeks but try as he might, Legolas could not find out what it was, even his own brother had no idea. Elladan broke the short silence addressing Legolas,

"Legolas, do you shoot?"

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked,

"Archery Legolas, do you practise archery?"

"Oh," Legolas replied with a smile, "yes I do, although I have not been learning long and I doubt that I am as skilled at it as you." Elrohir snorted,

"Legolas you are so courteous! I did not think that was the way of a wood-elf. The ones we have encountered always pointed the arrow first and asked questions later!" The twins both laughed and Legolas was unsure whether to join in or not. Had they just insulted him or wood-elves in general? They saw his indecisiveness and laughed more, but eventually they began to take pity on him and steered Legolas in the direction of the shooting range. The elves of Rivendell moved away from the party as they moved through the buildings. It was late afternoon and the warm Sun glanced off the leaves showering the place in a calming green light and in the shade gathered groups of elves, laughing and singing, or solitary elves with heads buried in books or in sheets of parchment.

After a short tour of the important parts of Rivendell, the kitchens and Great Hall and such they came out into a small courtyard that over looked the valley. Passing down a long set of stairs which looked like they had grown from the valley wall itself they came to a flat plain at the foot of the gorge carved by the Bruinen River and there were the training fields for the elves of Rivendell. A group of elves still not come of age sparred together in the space created by a circle of beech trees and others called out words of encouragement or comments on their technique. This was on the right, quite close to the steps and the rest of that side of the valley was given over to swordplay of all sorts. Legolas saw fighters training in blindfolds learning to listen and think as they fought, not just see and there were a few elves trying to impress some young she-elves with their knife work and seeing who could turn a dagger fastest in his fingers. The left hand side of the valley was for archery, thus ensuring that no elf was accidentally skewered by a stray arrow. This was where Elladan and Elrohir led Legolas, to three targets side by side. They positioned Legolas between them and then called for their bows. A servant stepped forward prepared and handed not only the exquisitely crafted bows belonging to the sons of Elrond but also Legolas' own. It looked poor in comparison. The leaves of Greenwood that the carpenter had lovingly carved into the bow seemed almost childish when seen next to the grand figures in the bows of Elladan and Elrohir.

"Well let us put the skills of Rivendell and Greenwood to the test," said Elladan as Legolas shrugged on his quiver of arrows, many of which he had whittled himself. Legolas prepared himself for a humiliation. He knew there was no way that a few years of practice for him could compare to the centuries the other two had had and the quality of his arrows surely could not be as good as the arrows of the twins. "In your own time friends," and Elladan strung his first arrow and let it fly. Legolas could not bring himself to watch it fly. He took a deep breath and thought about how angry his father would be if he humiliated himself in front of Elrond's sons. Legolas drew the first arrow from his quiver and it hit the centre of the target. This gave him confidence and he loosed arrow after arrow until his quiver was empty. Slightly breathless, Legolas turned and saw that the twins were watching him closely,

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked. Images of an arrow stuck in someone's arm and blood pouring from it flooded through his brain and then Legolas heard the voice of his father. A hand pulled him along by the elbow in the direction of the targets. Legolas had not paid attention to where he had hit, only hoping that the arrow would stay in the target, but then he saw the three targets sitting on three stands. The central circle of Legolas' target had disappeared under many arrows while other shafts were deeply embedded into the next ring. The other two had shot their arrows accurately but without the same ferocity and the gold of the centre was still partly visible. One of his father's instructions had been not to show up the elves as they were proud and quick to anger. There was a tense silence and Legolas looked between the twins and they looked at each other. Elladan raised an eyebrow and finally they both laughed. Legolas let out the breath he did not know he had been holding and smiled bashfully.

"It seems centuries of hard work does not make up for pure talent Geinith Young Terrors." Legolas spun round and found himself staring into the deep, wise eyes of a tall, blond elf. Elladan quickly made the introduction,

"Glorfindel this is Legolas Thranduillion, and you are right. There is no making up for talent." Elladan looked closely at the target again, as if unbelieving, "I have never seen an elf shoot so well. He has put us all to shame." Legolas bowed as the legendary Balrog-slayer acknowledged his presence and then said,

"You credit me with too much Lord Glorfindel. I had a good teacher and there are still elves in my father's service who far surpass myself."

"Then this is a warning to all. Beware the quick bows of the elves of the Greenwood for they are strong and accurate." There was a change in the elf's eyes and Legolas saw the mirth that appeared, "Perhaps while you are here you will be able to pass on some of your talent to Elrond's Geinith and maybe they will become quicker with their bows than they are with their tongues." Legolas risked a laugh as Glorfindel laughed loudly and shook his head. "Legolas I believe your father is storming around Rivendell looking for you. You had best go and see him before he begins tearing the place apart. The Geinith will see to your bow and quiver." Legolas hesitated. What could his father want from him? They had hardly been in Imladris more that two hours, he could not have done anything wrong yet, could he? Legolas bowed to the other three, much to Elrohir's amusement and hurried back up the valley to the main buildings of Rivendell.

Legolas heard his father before he saw him. Every word of the unmistakable voice of Thranduil could be understood from the bottom of the corridor that the visitors' rooms were off. Legolas sighed as he heard,

"Where is that confounded son of mine? I have searched all of Rivendell and had countless servants looking for him. I swear Malnarthan that he is a changeling baby. Surely no son of mine could be this unreliable!" Legolas could hear soft murmuring which he presumed to be his mother trying to calm his father, but to no avail. Thranduil took a loud breath and started again, "He is wandering somewhere, completely out of control. What sort of an image of an image is he giving to Elrond? That I let my children run wild? I am sure he already disapproves of the ways of the Silvan folk of the wood, does he think I am bringing Legolas up as one of those as well?" The door opened and one of his mother's waiting women came out. Legolas moved back from the opening so his father would not see him, but the servant did. She curtseyed and gave Legolas a sympathetic look. Legolas was horrified, he did not want her pity. He tuned back into his father, "One day that boy is going to get what is coming to him. He spends all day roaming the forest, going this way and that, exploring, or so he calls it. It is no wonder that he has no wife because no woman would put up with his wandering mind and body. If only he could be more like," but Thranduil did not get the chance to finish. Legolas stepped into the room and completed his sentence for him,

"Thalion. If only I could be more like Thalion. Is that what you want father? Another elder son? If so, you should have prayed to Elbereth for twins like Elrond. I am not Thalion, and he is not I. I am sorry that you feel like this father. If I had known you had wanted me to find a wife I would have looked harder in Court. I suppose not all the daughters of your advisors can be as vile and insipid as the ones you insist on introducing me to. And for your information, I was on the archery range with Elladan and Elrohir shooting and the only reason I am here now is because Lord Glorfindel feared that you would tear Rivendell to pieces looking for me." Legolas' cheeks were flushed and Thranduil looked aghast,

"Legolas Greenleaf, how dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am? I am your father and your king and you have absolutely no right to speak to me in that manner. I am disgusted by you. And how do you think Lord Glorfindel felt, being reduced to a simple message runner? You have brought shame on our entire visit here. Get out of my sight and go dress for dinner. I expect you to behave better then Legolas. I thought you have learnt better."

Legolas turned and left his parents' room. He could hear the normally melodious voice of his mother berating his father in harsh tones that he had never heard used before. Choking back the emotions he managed to reach his room further down the corridor and closing the door Legolas leant back on the heavy wood and let his knees give way. Hugging his legs to his chest Legolas rested one cheek on top of his knees and sighed deeply. He had always known that Thranduil preferred his brother, but he had just put that down to him being the firstborn. He could see how it was natural that the first time one became a parent it would be more special than the second, third or fourth time. But did Thranduil's hatred for him run that deep? He was not married, he took no interest in the politics of running the Greenwood nor the daily running of the guard. There was too much to explore in the forest to be held down by books and pieces of paper. He was not envious of Thalion and all the responsibility thrust upon him. He felt the door press into his back and Legolas jumped up and away from it. Turning he prepared himself for the next round with his father, but it was his mother's face that appeared through the door.

"Legolas, your father, he means well. He is under a lot of pressure at the moment. He believes Elrond is going to make all sorts of demands on him because he knows how important this alliance is to your father. Legolas do you understand? Your father did not mean what he said. He is very proud of you."

"Yes, but he would be prouder if I were happily married and settled and I could spend more than five minutes looking over a report without falling asleep."

"Legolas, please, be reasonable. Your father is under a great deal of pressure."

"Yes Naneth, you have already said that, but if anyone needs to get a grip on reason it is Adar. I was only doing what he asked me to. Elladan and Elrohir asked me to go shooting with them and I did. Did he not tell me to be polite and courteous to Elrond's children especially? Now if you will excuse me I must dress for dinner. I shall show up Adar if I am not properly attired."

Legolas turned his back on his mother and threw open the door into his small dressing room. He dismissed the servant who came to help him dress preferring to choose his clothes himself and braid his own hair in a style he chose, not the one Thranduil had previously ordered the servant he would wear. To spite his father Legolas chose a simple outfit, not the elaborate one that the tailor had fitted him for several months ago. It was the traditional dress of the people of the Greenwood, his people, he reminded himself, the people he was prince of and commanded. Legolas scoffed at his reflection. Only the braids in his hair marked him out as a member of royalty, if it was not for them then he could have been mistaken for an ordinary member of Thranduil's Court on a special occasion. A poorer member, Legolas reminded himself, because a richer one would have been wearing a specially woven set of clothes for the event. There was a knock at the door and Thranduil walked in without being asked,

"I trust you have remembered how to behave. Legolas what are you wearing? You simply cannot go to dinner dressed like that, it is unacceptable. You look like common member of Court!" Legolas said and did nothing except watch the colour rise in his father's cheeks. Legolas was saved by the bell for dinner and he looked at his father expectantly. "There is no time to change now, you will have to go dressed like" Thranduil's nose wrinkled in disgust, "like that." Legolas smiled simply and walked past his father, but Thranduil had not finished. He hissed angrily in Legolas' ear, "Make no mistake, hên child, we will be discussing this further."

They met his mother in the corridor and she smiled tentatively and took her husband's arm. Legolas trailed behind them, secretly hoping that the twins would engage him in conversation over dinner and he would not be drawn into Thranduil's engineered conversations with the people at the table. They were shown to their seats at the table of Elrond on a platform above the others of the hall. Elrond sat at one end of the table and Celebrían at the other. Thranduil sat on Elrond's left, Glorfindel opposite him. Malnarthan escaped to the other end of the table, near Celebrían, away from the conversations of their husbands. Legolas was seated nearer to Elrond sandwiched between members of the Peredhel's household, but opposite him was a beautiful she-elf and Legolas knew he was gazing into the eyes of Arwen, daughter of Elrond, whose face was the likeness of Lúthien Tinúviel of ages past. She smiled gently as Legolas bowed and sat down, her grey eyes revealing not only great beauty, but also wisdom and strength.

The food was set before them and everyone began to eat. Legolas could hear both his parents chatting away amiably at the ends of the table but he did not know how to start a conversation with the people around him. Legolas began to wonder what his brother was doing, but this was soon stopped when has was addressed by the elf on his right. It was an elf to whom Legolas had not been introduced but he still had audacity to address him.

"I was just thinking, Prince," and the elf sneered, "It was good of you to wear the traditional clothes of the Silvan folk." He stressed the words traditional and Silvan so they sounded dirty and unworthy of Rivendell. The conversation around them dimmed as everyone turned to see how Legolas would handle this affront. Legolas turned to answer him and as his head turned his eyes fleetingly met his father's. Thranduil's eyes were full of anger, but Legolas also detected that this was less directed towards him than to the elf on his right. Legolas took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice as steady as possible before saying,

"My Lord, I wear these clothes as a sign of my people, after all that is why I am here with my father." Legolas let his eyes catch Thranduil's again who answered with a slight nod of approval. A lilting voice then said,

"Legolas Thranduillion, you must forgive Erestor's behaviour. He should know that his small-minded prejudice is not allowed at my father's table."

"As always, lady Arwen," Erestor simpered, "you are right. I was merely considering the interesting choice of clothes for a prince."

"Perhaps you should also consider how commendable it is that someone so young cares so much about his people." Arwen held her father's councillor's eyes for a moment longer before Erestor looked away and back to his food. Arwen smiled gently at Legolas and addressed him again, "Legolas I have a message for you from my brothers. It seems that they are otherwise engaged this evening. They saw reason to check that the patrols towards the mountains were adequate during your stay to ensure the safe passage of your family home. They will be gone till tomorrow afternoon. It is strange how they always find a reason to ride off when father has important guests such as yourself and your family. I cannot think why." Her eyes twinkled and Legolas could not help but smile and feel at ease around Arwen. 

The rest of the meal passed off without incident and as the plates were cleared and as the guests rose Legolas' eyes once more met his father's. Thranduil frowned and inclined his head slightly at Arwen. Legolas got the hint and rushed round the table past Elrond and his father and bounded up at Arwen's side,

"My lady, may I escort you from the hall?" Arwen laughed gently at his zeal and took the arm he proffered,

"Of course your highness. I believe we shall be in the Hall of Fire this evening. Have you seen this room before?"

"No my lady."

"There is a fire lit in there always, day or night, winter or summer and during the day it can be used for people looking for peace to read or think, but tonight it will be filled with song and laughter."

"May I be so bold as to claim a dance with you lady Arwen?"

"A dance Legolas? We do not dance in Rivendell." Again Arwen's laugh tinkled in Legolas' ears and he coloured red.

"I apologise, I did not realise. We dance much in Greenwood and I enjoy it greatly."

"Your apology is accepted," Arwen smiled lightly, "Now if you would excuse me I believe my mother needs me." Legolas bowed as Arwen took her arm from his and drifted across the room towards her mother. Thranduil and Malnarthan appeared beside Legolas and Thranduil said,

"You seemed to be getting along well with Arwen over dinner, Legolas." 

"She had a message for me from her brothers. Did you know they do not dance in Rivendell?" He asked his father,

"Yes Legolas, and I did tell you so at least five or six times. You did not embarrass yourself by asking Arwen for a dance as if she were one of the she-elves in Court did you?" Legolas silence said it all and Thranduil let out an exasperated growl, "By Elbereth Legolas can you not do anything you are asked? I am beginning to wonder what would be worse, leaving you at home to run things in my absence or bringing you with me on trips like this. Honestly hên sometimes I cannot believe you are my son."

"Now Thranduil, you do not mean that," Malnarthan cut in, "Legolas is as much your son as he is mine. Legolas ignore your father. He had too much of Elrond's wine."

"I have had no such thing Malnarthan. Legolas I do not wish to see you again tonight. Go take your leave from Elrond and retire. I have had enough of being disappointed for one day."

"Yes Tauren my king. Goodnight Naneth." Legolas gave his mother kiss on the cheek and went in search of Elrond. He feigned tiredness from the ride and a wish to lie down and rest which Elrond accepted unconditionally and Legolas left the Hall of Fire and tried to find his way back to his room. Instead though he found himself outside in the gardens wandering among the great trees in the valley sides and Legolas felt more relaxed than he had since they had left the Greenwood. He listened to the voices of the trees as some of them chattered while the others dozed in the soft light of the twilight. Sitting down underneath a tall tree that reminded him of the one his talon was in back in the wood Legolas sighed and loosened the tight collar of the shirt he wore. Legolas pulled one knee up to his body and rested his entwined hands on it and his face on them. He thought over Thranduil's words that day and all the previous ones since the trip to Imladris had been conceived. The lessons, the new clothes, his father's sudden interest in which ladies of the Court Legolas found the most pleasing and finally Thranduil's anger at him not sitting with Arwen that night.

"Oh I am a fool!" Legolas cried aloud and threw his head back in frustration,

"Surely not," said a gentle voice behind him, "Thranduil would rather hand over piles of jewels than raise a fool."

"Lady Arwen!" Legolas was stunned by her presence. He noticed for the first time that she wore no adornments and that the light that appeared to emanate from her was purely of her own creation. She was beautiful, but he could never love her. She was too perfect, Legolas felt he might break her if he danced with her let alone the other things that come with marriage.

"Sit down Legolas, and please dispense of the 'lady' when you address me, there is no need. It is just something my father insists on." Legolas sat back down against the tree and Arwen chose a spot on a green patch of moss a little way away from him. "Speaking of my father, am I mistaken or did I not hear you tell him you were tired from riding and wished to return to your room for the night to rest?" Legolas shifted slightly thinking of what to say. He twirled a blade of grass through his fingers and uttered,

"As you say Arwen, fathers insist on many things." Legolas concentrated on the grass between his fingers, twirling it one way and then the other. The green shaft was wound tightly round his index finger when there was a loud snap and Legolas pulled his finger free with the strand still wrapped tightly at it. He looked at it and then at Arwen. She too had been watching his hand but now she let her eyes meet his and very gently she began,

"My father wishes that I find a husband and marry and beget him grandchildren to dote over, but I do not want that yet. There is something that warns me that I shall not marry for many years and my heart forebodes that perhaps I may share the fate of Lúthien, my forebear who I am declared to be the image of." She paused for a moment and Legolas took his turn to speak,

"Arwen you are wise beyond your years and you see much. I, on the other hand, am young and naïve. I thought my father had brought me here as a treat, so I could see some other parts of Middle-Earth, not just Greenwood, but no. He brought me here so I could find a wife." Legolas looked into Arwen's steely-grey eyes, "He brought me here to enchant you and carry you back to Greenwood as my betrothed."

"And you will not. That is unfortunate, I think that could have been fun. Ada would have had something to say about that." Arwen smiled wryly and then laughed. "This is ridiculous. We are both out here in the woods practically hiding from our fathers,"

"I am not hiding, he sent me away," Legolas reminded her.

"Of course, but did he mean for you to be out here?" She did not wait for Legolas' reply before continuing, "We could of course agree to make your stay here a bit more bearable for both of us," Arwen broke off hoping that Legolas had the wits to follow her meaning. He caught on quickly and said,

"Of course, they will see what they desire to and what they do not know cannot hurt them. When we leave here, painful though the parting may be," Arwen giggled to herself, "I am sure that they will both bear it will."

"Very well my good prince, lui 'elirin heriar dû hen happy times start this night." Legolas smiled and helped Arwen to her feet. She needed to return to her mother before she began to worry. Arwen walked with Legolas as close to the buildings of Rivendell as they dared in case they were seen together and Arwen set Legolas on his way to his room. After the disaster of the day, his stay in Rivendell was beginning to look much better than he had expected it to.

The next morning Legolas rose with a new sense of purpose. All he had to do was keep enough company with Arwen and his father would not mind and then at the time of parting he would simply say that she was not the elf meant for him and everything would be accepted and Legolas left to move on. Legolas breakfasted in his own room and then dressed and went in search of a friendly face. He knew the twins were not expected back until that afternoon and it would pacify his father if he spent time with Arwen. He found her surrounded by her maids sewing in the corner of one courtyard. She wore a forest green dress and the darkness of her hair stood out against it. She rose when she saw Legolas coming and giving her work to a young elf said,

"Suilad Greetings Legolas. I hope this morning finds you well rested?"

"It does, thank you for your kind words Lady Arwen. I hope it finds you the same." She nodded her head in ascent and Legolas continued, "My lady, I was wondering if I could trespass on your time some more and if you would consent to give me a tour of this wonderful place?" She smiled and the colour rose in her cheeks,

"Why of course Legolas! It is remiss of me not to have done so before. I apologise sincerely for my rudeness. Your father has nothing he wishes you to do?"

"My time is yours, my lady," and Legolas bowed slowly. He went and took Arwen's arm and led her away up some steps and back onto one of main walkways. Carefully looking around her Arwen said,

"How long were you thinking of those sweet words Legolas? All night of just over breakfast?"

"After breakfast, while I dressed. I think best on a full stomach." They both laughed as they walked about the corridors and Arwen pointed out the rooms and made introductions to many members of the household. After a while she stopped a servant who bustled down the corridor with a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other,

"Please tell me, where do my father and King Thranduil meet today and at what time?" The servant stopped and looked flustered saying,

"My lady they are in your father's study, but begging your pardon, I do not think that they would wish to be disturbed."

"What makes you say that?" Legolas asked. The poor young girl curtseyed to both Legolas and Arwen before saying,

"Begging your pardon my lady, my lord, but I was just passing there when I heard shouting. It did not sound like Lord Elrond, madam, but then there was a great crash and the next thing I knew a mop and bucket had been sent for. I am on my way there now."

"Sounds like the sort of thing my father would do if he was not getting all his own way. You had best get on your way before he breaks something else." The servant looked at Arwen for her to acknowledge Legolas' suggestion, which she did and the servant was on her way. Arwen watched her go and then said,

"How long will it take your father to calm down and the meeting to recommence?" Legolas thought for a moment,

"It is hard to say. It could be immediate, it could take several days, it depends on how your father reacts."

"Ada is a good diplomat. It will not be long." Arwen said with certainty, "In the meanwhile though it does not mean that we do not have to give him something to be cheerful about. My father's study overlooks a secluded courtyard. Perhaps we should take a walk there?"

"That sounds like a very good idea Arwen. Lead the way."

Arwen led Legolas along some more walkways towards the private quarters of Elrond and his family. She pointed out the small, round building that formed Elrond's study. It had windows on all but one small side that joined it to rest of Rivendell. If they walked in the courtyard for a few minutes they could not fail to be seen. Legolas tightened his grip on Arwen's arm and she moved closer to him as they moved down onto a path outside where they could go to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. They walked between two tall evergreen trees, beautifully manicured, and Arwen took up a commentary as if she had been giving Legolas a tour of that part of the grounds,

"And this is part of the private buildings that belong to my father and the rest of my family. It is very peaceful here. That is Ada's study. No one comes here in case they disturb him. That is why it is so peaceful." Arwen smiled beautifully and Legolas laughed. She joined in and their voices echoed around the stone walls of the garden. Stealing a quick glance at the window Legolas noticed that their presence had attracted the attention of both the occupants of Elrond's study. Hoping that these belonged to his father and Elrond he allowed Arwen to show him a few of the statues in the walls of the courtyard as she explained who was who from her family history and then when they both felt their stay had drawn them enough attention she leant into his arm and said loudly, "Legolas, would you come with me to lunch? I am sure I have heard the noon bell and I am beginning to feel hungry."

"Of course, Arwen, that would be delightful."

Legolas followed Arwen back into the main centre of Rivendell and once they were out of earshot of their fathers said,

"Do you not feel guilty about any of this?" Arwen stopped walking and looked Legolas straight in the eyes,

"Legolas what would you rather have happen? Your father shouting and screaming at you for the rest of your stay here or spending a bit of time with me to get him to relax a bit and to stop my father worrying about me as well. Please Legolas? If you will not do this for yourself then do it for me. Think how bad it has been for you these few days and now think how bad that would be if it lasted centuries. That is what it has been like for me. My mother, Elbereth watch over her, tries her best to speak to my father about this but to no avail. It would not be so bad if he was the same with my brothers, but he seems perfectly happy to let them go about as they please. I will not marry who he tells me or to provide an alliance, I will marry for love and passion and" but Legolas did not let her finish. He caught her by the arm and stopped her as tears sprung to her eyes and the colour rose in her cheeks,

"Hush Arwen. I will do this. Be calm now, it was a silly question, I had no idea how bad things were for you, I did not think." Legolas pulled out a scrap of material and wiped away the tear that had fallen from her right eye and took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Arwen, we will do this charade and we will do it well. Let us go for lunch. Perhaps your brothers will be back to cheer you up." Arwen smiled as she thought of Elladan and Elrohir's faces when they heard the rumours she felt sure were spreading through Rivendell about her and Legolas. She would let them in on the plan of course, they might prove helpful.

Elladan and Elrohir returned in the early afternoon and they wasted no time in finding their sister and hearing if the news their stable boys had passed them was correct. They found Arwen sitting with Legolas in a small glade in the woods. Both sat with a book in their lap and jumped visibly when they heard someone approach. Like two guilty children they hid the books behind their backs and leaped to their feet. Elrohir leant against a tree in the clearing and looked at his brother. Elladan folded his arms across his chest, making sure Legolas had seen that he still wore his arrows and sword from their ride. Legolas looked at Arwen, hoping she would take charge of the situation. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Elladan's sword. Arwen quickly saw the anger flash through he brother's face and took a step towards him,

"Elladan, my brother, it is not what you think. Legolas is just keeping me company here."

"You have serving women and maids to do that, Arwen thêl nîn my sister. You do not need this wood-elf who you have only known for one day." Elladan twisted the word wood-elf so it sounded as bad as if Legolas were an orc.

"Elladan you are too hasty. There is more here than meets the eye if I know our sister," Elrohir added. He slung his quiver and bow from his back and undid his sword belt letting them fall on the grass, "Let her confess." Elladan looked from Legolas to his brother and back to his sister. Arwen went to him and placed a calming hand on his arm and explained to him,

"Elladan, my brother, what is the one think about my life that father would have me change?"

"You are not married."

"Exactly. And you know he would not have me marry just anyone do you not? They would have to be of royal descent at least."

"I do."

"Now how many visiting, unmarried members of royalty do you know?" And it suddenly dawned on Elladan,

"Just one. One, who if the tattle of the servants is anything to go by, is also under pressure from his father to get married. Arwen, Adar will be very angry if he finds out."

"Which is why he is not going to. Both of you must promise me that you will not breath one word of this to anyone, ever. When Legolas leaves we will tell our fathers that it was not meant to be and that we will never be anymore than friends. Please do this for me. You know how hard it is for me to have to listen to Ada's lectures about when a she-elf should find herself a husband."

"You have my word," said Elrohir, "and any help I can give."

"Aye and mine too," said Elladan grudgingly.

"But you had best let him off the leash for a while Arwen or Adar will guess. I promise we will look after him though," Elrohir smiled broadly at his sister and at Legolas who still shifted uncomfortably eyeing Elladan's sword. Arwen saw this and frowned at her brother. Elladan's hands moved to the buckle of the belt and the sword fell to the ground clattering on a stone. He extended one hand towards Legolas who took it and shook it firmly,

"Welcome to the family Legolas," he said dryly.

For the rest of the afternoon Arwen returned to her sewing and once the twins had changed from their ride Legolas joined them on the archery range. He arrived there to find them admiring the arrows in his quiver,

"Where did you get these from Legolas? They are quite remarkable." Elrohir held one up to his eye and ran his hand along the shaft to see how smooth and straight it was.

"I made them myself. Everyone in Greenwood does. You only have to whittle them down and put the flights in."

"How did you do this? If you compare them to ours, well, ours are not really arrows," said Elladan.

"And yet you still manage to shoot very well with them," said Legolas. "I can show you how to make them if you like," he said shyly.

"What an excellent idea!" cried Elrohir, "Perhaps we can ask our sister along. She might enjoy a walk in the woods," he added with a smirk on his face. Legolas coloured and did not know where to look. To any casual observers he looked like a suitor caught out by his intended's family, but the three of them knew better. Legolas looked at the ground and scuffed his foot in the soil and muttered something to himself.

"I did not quite hear that Legolas? What did you say?" Elrohir's smirk grew larger.

"I said that now I understand why Lord Glorfindel called you two the Geinith. You are terrors." Elladan and Elrohir laughed at him as he coloured further then Elladan said,

"I think that our sister has spent enough time in the woods today we can leave her behind I think. Besides, Legolas will have an eternity to spend with her, he can be without Arwen for an afternoon." Legolas had had enough. Drawing his bow he pointed an arrow at Elladan's heart,

"You will stop, Elladan, and you Elrohir," Legolas said, moving to aim the arrow at Elrohir's throat, "or else," but Legolas could not threaten them further. The laughter began to bubble up inside up and it seeped through his lips. His shoulders sagged and the bow was lowered and the string became slack. Legolas laughed loudly like he had not in quite a while and tears came to his eyes. The twins joined in and soon there were three hysterical elves giggling merrily as they dashed off into the forests that surrounded Rivendell. 

That afternoon Legolas taught the twins to search for the right sort of branches and twigs to make their arrows and then to forage for the feathers in the pens of Rivendell's geese. Returning to the armoury of Rivendell he then sat them down with knives and showed them how to create their arrows, 

"You must make the arrow shafts straight and smooth and they will fly through the air further." So Elladan and Elrohir smoothed out their twigs. "You must arrange the feathers in a spiral pattern and then trim them. The arrow will spiral in the air, but this improves the accuracy." Legolas marched behind them as they worked barking out instructions and issuing corrections to their work. At one point Elladan threw his knife down in disgust and turned to face Legolas,

"Where did you learn to be such a hard task master? Your father?" Legolas coloured and sat down, ceasing his pacing round the small room, but he still gave orders from the three-legged stool across the table from the twins. 

After a few hours the arrows were ready and they returned to the archery range to test them. As they had the day before they lined up with three targets side by side and fired their arrows until there were none left. Eager to see the results of their labour that afternoon they jogged down the range to lift the targets from their stands. Every single arrow had struck the centre of the target and the twins were amazed. They took the targets and stalked back up to the main buildings with Legolas bobbing behind them asking what they were doing. The twins were conferring quietly, ignoring what Legolas said. He noticed they were heading towards the parts of the house that belonged to their family and Legolas became more wary of what was happening. They passed down the same walkway he had walked down with Arwen that morning, but instead of going down into the courtyard the twins stopped in front of a large oak door, intricately carved with a large brass handle. There were two guards stationed either side of it, one wearing the livery of Rivendell and the other bearing the emblems of Greenwood.

"We wish to see our fathers," Elladan said haughtily to the guards who bowed and entered the room.

"We do?" said Legolas quietly in Elrohir's ear, who appeared not to hear him. The guards returned and showed the three in. Elrond and Thranduil stood up and Elrond said,

"I trust there is a reason for this interruption my sons."

"Yes Adar. If you and King Thranduil will just move over here we will show you. Legolas help me lay these targets on the floor." Legolas laid the three targets from that afternoon while Elrohir laid out another three that Legolas presumed to be from the day before.

"As you know Adar, your highness, Elrohir and I are much older than Legolas and have been practising archery for much longer than he, but you will imaging our surprise when this happened yesterday when we shot together. These two targets here are ours and this is Legolas." Elladan pointed out the marks he and his brother had made and then the ones Legolas had. Elrohir continued the story,

"As loath as we were to admit that his young elf was better than us we discussed this as we road last night. Today we confirmed what we had thought, Legolas arrows were far superior to ours. Now you imagine our surprise when we found out that he had made them himself." Elladan took up the tale again,

"We spent this afternoon learning how to make our own arrows and have the cuts and calluses to prove it and then took them out to shoot ourselves. These are the targets from this afternoon." Elladan pointed to the other three targets on the floor, "These two are ours and this is Legolas. We switched his arrows for ours without him knowing."

"I knew something felt different!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Therefore Adar," Elrohir said, "we have come to the conclusion that by learning the skills of arrow manufacture from the elves of Greenwood we would improve our accuracy and hence the efficiency of our archers."

Thranduil and Elrond both circled the targets several times and then sat down again. Legolas looked at his father directly for the first time, but he could not read the expression on his face. It could have been a new type of anger Legolas had not experienced before, but maybe he detected a flicker of pride in Thranduil's eyes. Elrond clasped his hands together on the desk and then looked at Thranduil followed by the three others,

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention. It is definitely something we should discuss. It is almost dinnertime, you should all change. I expect both of you," he said frowning at his sons, "to be there. No sudden trips to the outposts or great urges to go on a hunt." Elrond turned his attention to Legolas, "Legolas I would like you to escort my daughter to dinner tonight." The matter was closed. Legolas bowed and left followed by Elladan and Elrohir who grasped him by the elbows and almost dragged him down the corridor,

"Someone is in favour with our father," Elrohir said sarcastically.

"Never mind that, I cannot believe you switched my arrows. I want them all back in my quiver and stored properly before the end of the day." Elrohir laughed,

"Do not worry Legolas, it will all be done."

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's is for now folks.  Please press that little button down and to the left and leave me a review and let me know what you think.  Please?  It'll only take you 30 seconds to make my day :)


	3. The Last Night

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am really pleased you are enjoying this so far. Thank you to María for her ideas and comments as I wrote this and it appears one of her obsessions has rubbed off in my writing :o). Anyway, here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review, to let me know what you think of this because I love hearing your responses. Enjoy!

Em xxx

The Last Night

During the next fortnight Legolas divided his time between Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir, much to his father's approval. Thranduil was beginning to see that it had been a good idea to bring Legolas along on the trip, though he was loath to admit it. The incident with the arrows had proved a good bargaining point and Elrond had been glad something had appeased Thranduil's seemingly uncooperative manner. Their discussions became easier over time and both sides were able to make valuable contributions to the alliance that was being drawn up between them. There was one sticking point, the matter of Lothlórien. It was ruled by Amroth, the elder son of Galadriel and Celeborn and brother of Celebrían. Thranduil was suspicious because of the frequency visits of Galadriel and Celeborn to the wood and the changes that came about while they were there. He did not want "that Noldo", as Thranduil called Galadriel, messing in the affairs of the Greenwood as well, which no doubt she would given half a chance. Elrond gave in eventually knowing that in a time of crisis Thranduil would welcome any help he could get and neither Amroth nor his parents were expecting Thranduil to roll over on this point.

Finally after fourteen days of talks between Elrond and Thranduil and conferring with advisors the final treaty was signed and both leaders shook hands pledging to aid each other in times of need and to allow the sharing of knowledge and skills between the two realms. There was to be a lavish feast to celebrate.

Legolas had chosen to wear the outfit his father had planned for him to wear onr their first night for this celebratory feast. He was braiding his hair as his father knocked and entered his room. This was the first time they would have been alone together to speak since their first fractious night in Rivendell. Thranduil closed the door behind him and waited for Legolas to tie off one of his plaits before his sat down on the bed and said,

"Ionnen My son come and sit by me." Legolas put down the hair he was about to plait and sat next to his father on the bed. The soft covers dipped and accommodated him as he sat down nervously. "Legolas, I have decided to leave tomorrow. I have done what I wished to accomplish and I am anxious to get back to the Wood and see how your brother is doing in our absence. Do you understand what that means?" Legolas frowned, puzzled,

"It means we are going home Adar."

"Yes and I do not think we shall be back here for sometime."

"That is a shame Adar, I quite like it here. There are not enough trees, but it is quite beautiful."

"Yes it is Legolas, but it is not the trees here that I am speaking to you about." Legolas feigned stupidity just to hear what his father would say, "If you have formed any," Thranduil struggled for the word, "attachments here then now is the time to speak up Legolas. Do you understand?"

"Yes Adar, I shall bear that in mind. Thank you." Thranduil stood up hurriedly,

"Then I will leave you to finish dressing and to think."

Legolas waited until the door had closed itself and his father's footsteps died away before he started to laugh. His poor father, he thought, that would really be the icing on the cake for this visit. Not only has Thranduil got Elrond to make several concessions on relations with Lothlórien but now he thought his second son would be carrying off Elrond's only daughter. Legolas would have felt sorry for his father except for the fact that Thranduil had brought this on himself.

Soon after, the bell rang for the feast and Legolas made his way to Arwen's room. He had taken to escorting her to dinner every night. Legolas raised his hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before his fist made contact and he stumbled into Celebrían leaving her daughter's room. Legolas bowed low and apologised. She smiled briefly at him before making her way down the corridor. Legolas called in,

"Arwen? Arwen are you ready?" She stepped out from her dressing room into the main room dressed in a soft grey dress and her hair was adorned with flowers she had picked that afternoon. Legolas smiled, he had enjoyed pretending to be in love with her, it was not hard to fake but tonight he felt sad that it was coming to an end. "You look beautiful," he said to her as he took her arm, "but I feel I should warn you that Adar thinks I am going to propose to you tonight." Arwen smiled gently,

"I have just had a visit from my mother. She decided to reminisce about falling in love with my father and the importance of love when two elves join for eternity."

"Well at least the plan is working then." Legolas said as he felt Arwen's indecisiveness.

"I know. I just did not want to hurt my mother in this. I think she is quite taken by you. She always listens to what I or my brothers have to say about you."

"She hardly knows me!" Legolas cried in despair, but seeing Arwen's sobering look, "I understand what you mean. I think my mother is the same. We started out trying to teach our fathers a lesson, but we shall just end up hurting our mothers. I am sorry Arwen."

"Aye, me too. Our mothers do not deserve this."

"No I am sorry for you because now things will go back to how they were before."

"Do not pity me Legolas, that is all I need," she said in jest but her heart was heavy. "Thank you for these two weeks of peace from my father. You know you are welcome to come back here and repeat them any time you feel."

"Thank you for the invitation. If ever Adar gets too bad I know have a new place to escape to. You are always welcome in the Greenwood, Arwen, you never have to ask."

The had stopped outside the Great Hall in Rivendell and both took a deep breath and drew themselves up to their respective heights. Arwen tightened her grip slightly on Legolas' arm and they swept into the bustling hall. As inconspicuously as they could they made their way to the table on the platform where they sat, Legolas held out Arwen's chair for her to sit down and then made his way to his own seat opposite. After the first night when Erestor had been so unforgivably rude Legolas had been pleased to see himself seated between Elladan and one of Elrond's more sympathetic counsellors. Elrohir was on Arwen's left opposite his brother and Erestor was well out of the range that permitted conversation at such a long table.

"We will ride out to the mountain pass with you tomorrow," Elladan said to Legolas.

"We fancied a hunt, you see," said Elrohir. "You see we have been stuck here for a full fortnight entertaining the most boring of guests."

"And my father told me so much of the legendary courtesy and civility of the elves of Imladris," Legolas said wryly. Elrohir continued,

"We are travelling north for a few months. You could join us if you wanted. I am sure your father would…"

"…drag him back to the Greenwood by the tips of his ears," Arwen finished for her brother wryly. She smiled at Legolas and he arched an eyebrow and raised his glass to her a half-smile playing on his lips.

Dinner was soon over and they moved into the Hall of Fire, again being used for such an important occasion, as Elrohir and Arwen related an amusing incident where Elladan had tried jumping from a tree to his horse and ended up rolling on the floor in agony for quite some while. Legolas laughed merrily and the noise caught his father's attention. Thranduil nodded his head to Legolas imitating he wanted a word. Legolas took his arm from Arwen and moved to the side of the room to speak to his father,

"Legolas, that talk we had before dinner. You do remember that this is our last night here do you not?"

"Yes Adar I do. Did you and Naneth enjoy the feast? I thought the meat was divine. You must get the recipe to bring home."

"Legolas do not change the subject. Do I have to spell this out letter by letter for you?" Legolas showed his father a look of pure innocence and confusion, "Very well," Thranduil said with a hint of impatience. "Legolas if you love Arwen you must tell her and tell her tonight. The sooner the better for she may decide to retire soon as you were both outside today. Legolas do not let this chance go. Do you even realise how important a marriage this would be for Greenwood? You owe it to your people to speak up, even if you are only beginning to fall for her. She is pretty enough, I suppose. Legolas this is the time for you to do your duty." And with that Thranduil swept off to re-join his wife who was talking gaily to some members of the Court of Rivendell. Legolas was left shocked at what his father had said, but there was one person who leant against a pillar nearby and smirked to himself. This was a gem of a piece of information that he was not going to resist passing on.

Erestor tapped Elrond on the shoulder, "My Lord, there is something urgent that requires your attention." Elrond excused himself from the people around him and followed Erestor out of the Hall and into one of the corridors that led to it. Erestor turned back into the Hall and said, "Your daughter seems to be enjoying the company of the young Silvan prince very much."

"He is Sindarin Erestor as, may I remind you, are you. I am glad Arwen is enjoying his company. He seems a very decent sort of elf."

"Yes my Lord, but under his father's control a bit too much. He seems very eager to please him."

"Yes, but he has a lot to live up to. He is the second son after all." Elrond paused and then switched is gaze from the laughing group of his children and Legolas to Erestor, "Does this conversation have a point?"

"My Lord, I am concerned for your daughter," and he relayed the conversation he had overhead, with his own spin on it of course. To Elrond it sounded like Thranduil was plotting to have his younger son carry off his daughter back to the Greenwood to be married. Anger clouded his face and his eyes flashed. Between gritted teeth Elrond managed to grind out,

"How dare he? How dare he? I have spent the past two weeks, every daylight hour, listening to Thranduil rant and rave about the poor deal he has been given and how if given her way Galadriel, mother of my beloved wife, would gladly take over the rule of the Greenwood and oust Thranduil and his family. I had to sit there and listen to him insult and belittle my family and it took me to the end of my tether and back again. And now," Elrond stopped to draw breath, "and now he has the gall to suggest that his son is good enough for my daughter." Elrond's face flashed anger as few have ever seen. Erestor saw now why Elrond was as fierce a warrior as he was and why foes flied at the sight of his countenance. 

"My Lord, calm yourself!" Erestor said but it was in vain as Elrond stormed back into the Hall of Fire. Erestor tried to hide another smirk as he followed Elrond back in, but not very well. He had been waiting to get revenge for being put down by the up-start prince from the uncouth and backward realm of the Greenwood where it was said that the elves ran naked in the forest like savages as they danced frenziedly to wild and terrible music. Elrond stormed across the room, heading straight for his daughter and Legolas. Celebrían saw her husband from the other side of the room and crossed to his side,

"Melethen, My love what is wrong, what ails you?" Elrond pushed his wife aside and continued making a beeline for the happy group seated in the corner of the room. The twins saw his appearance and stood up immediately, knowing something was wrong. This drew Arwen's attention and in turn Legolas'. Elladan spoke first,

"Adar, Naneth, what is wrong?" Elrond ignored him and took his daughter's arm.

"Arwen you will come with me. Legolas I want a word." Legolas threw a worried glance at Arwen, but her bewildered and frightened expression did nothing to help. "Elladan, tell Thranduil to join me in my study, now. Come on you two." Elrond dragged Arwen along as best he could while she struggled to loosen his tight grip and Legolas hurried along after them. Celebrían followed up quickly behind but not without having time to throw Malnarthan a worried glance. Elrond's grip had practically brought tears to Arwen's eyes and Legolas finally said,

"Lord Elrond, you are hurting her!" Elrond stopped and turned to face Legolas with an absolute look of disgust on his face,

"Legolas I do not think you are in any position to lecture me about hurting people." Legolas was shocked,

"Please, my Lord, you are clearly upset, but you are hurting Arwen." Elrond did not say anything and started dragging Arwen along the corridor again. Celebrían could do nothing. By this time Thranduil and Malnarthan were following up quickly behind too. Elladan and Elrohir had stood a moment shocked by their father's behaviour. It was rare that he got this angry and they knew that they had to find Thranduil quickly and tell him of the danger his son and their sister was in. Worried for his relations with Rivendell, Thranduil excused himself and his wife and hurried to see what trouble his son had caused this time.

Elrond pushed open the door to his study, "Sit down," he ordered Arwen and Legolas. Celebrían hovered nervously by the door, moving aside to let Thranduil and Malnarthan in. Unbeknownst to them all Elladan and Elrohir had stolen into the small courtyard to hear the proceedings as well. Elrond stood up in front of Arwen and Legolas and fixed his eyes on Thranduil and said, "Thranduil, one of my loyal counsellors overheard a conversation this evening between yourself and your son. He reported it to me out of concern from my daughter's welfare. It appears you have been plotting to carry Arwen off to Greenwood to marry her to Legolas."

"No!" came the unison gasp of Celebrían and Malnarthan. The first out of fear for her daughter's safely and the latter for fear that Thranduil's want to see Legolas married had gone too far. Thranduil simply laughed,

"My dear Elrond, there has been a mistake. I was simply reminding Legolas that as it was our last night here it was important for him to speak up if he had made any attachment to any of the ladies here in your fine home. Tell him Legolas." Legolas raised his eyes to Elrond, he had been too scared to look at him until he had to.

"'Tis true my Lord. But rest assured I have no," Legolas paused searching for the right word, "designs on your daughter of any sort."

"What?" Thranduil exploded less than quietly in the corner. Elrond's eyes narrowed, searching the face of the clearly shaking elf in front of him. Legolas risked a quick glance at Arwen and her look said everything he needed to know; their charade had gone too far. Elrond's arms folded themselves across his chest and his gaze switched quickly between the two in front of him. In a hard, hollow voice he said,

"I want an explanation and I want one now." Arwen and Legolas looked at each other. Arwen took a deep breath to calm herself, then she took another one and began,

"Adar, King Thranduil, this is my fault. I persuaded Legolas it would be a good idea. He is a good elf and one day I am sure he will make someone a wonderful husband. He is a credit to his parents. I knew that one of the reasons he was here was because his father was hoping he would find wife and Adar you are always telling me that I should get married. I convinced Legolas that if we acted as if we were courting for the time he was here then we would both receive a break from the nagging of our parents. This is my fault and I am sorry. I apologise to all of you, but especially to Legolas because I have used him this past fortnight to gain a rest from your endless lectures on the time of life an elf should marry." Arwen's cheeks flushed as she finished venomously and Elrond's face coloured at her attack on him. His lips thinned visibly and the blood left them. Legolas could not let Arwen take all the blame,

"Lord Elrond," he began, but Arwen placed a hand on his arm.

"Do not, Legolas. You do not have to defend me." Her eyes went to her father's, "Let Ada do with me as he wishes."

"Did your brothers know of this?" Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in silent horror from their positions under the windowsill of the study.

"No Adar." Elrond's eyes narrowed again in disbelief. He would deal with his sons later. The twins silently let out their breath. Thranduil cleared his throat,

"Well Elrond if your daughter has finished leading my son astray I think it time we retired. We need to be rested for the ride tomorrow so," but he did not get to finish his sentence,

"Leading your son astray? Thranduil how dare you insult my daughter like that! Can you not see that she is lying to save your son further punishment from your foul tongue?"

"My what? Now who is hurling insults?" Each wife went to the side of their husband and placed a hand on his arm, but these gestures were shaken off and Elrond and Thranduil strode towards each other until they met in the centre of the room. Arwen and Legolas turned to watch and even the twins risked looking over the sills into the room. "I am pleased Legolas is not in love with your daughter because I would not welcome a liar into the family." Elrond's eyes bulged and both children stood up in unison and cried,

"Adar, please stop!" But the two elves began to circle each other like two wild animals and exchanged glares.

"Thranduil if you came here with even the slightest hope that I would let my daughter marry your son and live in the Greenwood with a bad-tempered father-in-law like you as a princess of the Silvan people of the Greenwood then you are severely mistaken. They are far more civilised in Lothlórien. Perhaps that is because they are better ruled and their ruler better advised." Thranduil growled in the back of his throat like a wild cat ready to pounce,

"I am sure your opinion of the Galadhrim would be much lower if you were not married to one." Malnarthan gasped. She silently thanked Elbereth that her husband did not have his sword, but something needed to be done.

"Daro! Stop! Thranduil that is enough. You and Elrond have had a hard time preparing for these negotiations and then the talks that have been necessary. May I remind you both that earlier today you signed a peace pact and took an oath that cannot be broken? Do not let the foolishness of two young elves destroy that." Elrond and Thranduil both flung heated glances at their children. Malnarthan continued, "I want you both to shake hands. We leave tomorrow morning and I do not wish to leave knowing that our trip here had been entirely wasted. Celebrían do you agree?"

"Absolutely, Malnarthan. I think our children have been immature enough for all of us without you two old things joining in as well." She tried to keep the conversation light but there was a hidden threat in there. Make peace, we do not support you. Elrond, the better diplomat, gave in first and held out his hand. It took Thranduil another sharp look from his wife before he shook it.

"I suggest we all retire now," said Malnarthan. "We will see you an hour after sunrise tomorrow. Legolas?" His mother's voice roused him from the frozen state he had been in and he followed his parents from the room. 

The heavy wooden door shut behind him and before they had got very far down the corridor they could hear Elrond exploding at his daughter. Thranduil remained tight-lipped until he had seen Legolas into his room. Legolas stood in the centre of the room looking back at his father by the door. Thranduil rested on the doorframe and Legolas could see his mother trying to get him to leave their son in peace to rest. Legolas saw his father's eyes shine and become wet. He had never seen his father cry before and it frightened Legolas more than he could possibly have imagined. How could someone so strong shed tears? Legolas heard his mother say,

"Thranduil, melethen, come to bed. You need to rest and so does our son." Thranduil shook his head absentmindedly,

"I do not understand, Malnarthan. How could he do this to me?" His tone changed from sad to angry and firm, "I wash my hands of him completely. He is not my son."

The door closed behind Thranduil and Legolas was left staring at the back of it, his father's last words ringing through his head. Legolas knew this had gone too far, he had been wrong from the beginning. He should have just told Thranduil that he felt nothing for Arwen and she for him since the start of their visit and now Arwen would have to face the severe temper of her father. He did not know which was worse, Elrond's shouting or his father's stunned silence. Legolas' head swam and it seemed to him that the walls of the room were closing in around him. Throwing a cloak around his shoulders Legolas stole out of the window, dropping silently onto the dewy grass underneath. 

Checking for guards, Legolas quickly made his way away from the buildings of Rivendell and up the slopes that enclosed the valley. When he was far enough away so he could no longer hear the merry singing of the elves who still remained in the Hall of Fire and the lights of the corridors and rooms were merely points, Legolas stopped and found himself in a small glade in the trees. Each tree was a tall and straight beech tree like the one his flet was built in back in the Greenwood. Legolas had the sudden wish to be back there, laughing in the firelight with some of his friends, the elves who he had grown up with, but instead he was hiding in the woods of Imladris unwilling to face up the decisions he had made. His father was right. He was a terrible prince and he should be more like Thalion. Legolas spread his cloak out on the wet grass and leant his head back on the tree trunk behind him. He let out a long, sad sigh and closed his eyes. Legolas let the voice of the tree behind him calm him as it chattered to itself and its neighbours, allowing the deep, wooden sound to lull him into his dreams.

Legolas' reverie was interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig somewhere not all that distant in the woods. Legolas immediately sprung to his feet and looked for a less conspicuous place to hide, cursing himself for forgetting his bow. There was the sound of two sets of feet heading in his direction and they were speaking quietly to each other, but then Legolas caught the sound of him own name being called gently,

"Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf are you here? It is Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas let out his breath and called as loudly as he dared, 

"Keep heading up the slope. I am in a small glade not far from where you are." Soon enough the twins entered the little copse and they saw Legolas had resumed his position under the tree. They approached him like herders do to their animals so as not to frighten them and sat down a little way away from Legolas. The twins looked at each other in silent conference and then Elladan spoke first,

"Arwen sent us to find you, she did not want to risk being caught with you. She said to look among the beech trees because you seemed to prefer them the most."

"My flet is in a beech tree back home. It is strong and tall like these. I like to listen to their voices," Legolas said, not paying attention to the words that tumbled from his mouth. The twins exchanged another glance. Elrohir tried speaking to Legolas,

"Legolas, she says she is sorry. Arwen did not mean to upset you."

"I am not angry with Arwen. If anything I pity her. Was your father harsh on her?"

"No, he ranted and raved for a bit, but he has calmed down now. He is sorry about the entire incident, especially for you and your father. He is just thankful that the deception is over and the alliance was sealed before this all happened." Legolas nodded distractedly. Elladan said,

"We heard what happened in Adar's study. We sneaked into the courtyard outside. Arwen took all the blame Legolas and she stuck to that. Your father should have nothing to be angry at you about." Legolas looked Elladan in the eye and fixed him with a look that Elladan thought was a mixture of anger, sadness, regret and fear and said in a hollow voice devoid of the emotion his eyes displayed,

"I am not my father's son. He told me so not an hour ago."

Neither twin knew what to say to this. They had been on the receiving end of their father's temper many times over the years, but never once had he said that he did not love them or wanted to disown them.

"He is angry Legolas," Elladan said gently, "he will forgive you."

"He will forgive me when I become more like my brother," Legolas spat out.

"Legolas he does not mean it," Elrohir said persuasively.

"Yes he does. But I am not my brother and I will make him see that," Legolas said bitterly. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a worried look and Elladan said sharply,

"Legolas what do you have planned? Do not do anything you will regret."

"You need not worry. I will be out of your hair in a few hours and I doubt I will be coming back very soon."

"Legolas be reasonable! You need to be focussed on the journey home, the mountain path is dangerous despite what we do," Elrohir pleaded. Legolas was not paying attention though and his stood up,

"Excuse me, but I shall retire now. We set out in the morning. I do not think it would be a good idea for you to come with us to the mountains. Goodbye, thank you for entertaining me during my stay. I have enjoyed your company greatly and I wish that things did not have to end this way. Please give my greetings to your sister." Legolas bowed and left, leaving the twins sitting on the forest floor in utter confusion.

Legolas returned to his room by climbing a tree near to his window and throwing his body at the ledge. It was a desperate and dangerous thing to do, but he really did not want to get caught roaming the corridors of Rivendell after the night he had had. 

A servant roused him from his dreams before sunrise the next morning and Legolas was present with a light breakfast on a tray in his room,

"Highness, everyone is leaving as soon as it is light. Your belongings have all been taken to the horses, all you need to do is wash and dress."

"Thank you," Legolas said, rolling out of the soft covers. He did not want to leave the warmth of the blankets and face his father that morning, but he would have to. He would have to endure a seemingly endless time with him as they went slowly back to the Greenwood, unless he could think of an alternative. Staying longer in Rivendell was definitely not an option. The sky began to lighten from a deep inky blue to a clear crystal blue and then the red of the dawning Sun streaked across the eastern horizon. Straightening his clothes Legolas left his room and made his way to the entrance of Rivendell where the path back to the Wild began. There he found gathered his parents, their guards, Thranduil's advisors who had come with them and Elrond.

Legolas strode to greet his father and mother. His mother turned acknowledging him and she flattered his collar. Thranduil, however, kept his back to Legolas and ignored the "Good morning," Legolas said in his direction. Malnarthan's eyes darted towards Elrond where he was instructing the guards on how to get from Rivendell to the pass over the Misty Mountains and on their way home. As Legolas moved towards him Elrond's eyes lifted in his direction and there was a vague twitch of the lips to form a smile in recognition. When he had finished briefing the guards Elrond turned to Legolas,

"Good morrow Legolas."

"Good morrow Lord Elrond." There was an uncomfortable pause and Legolas found he could not meet the other elf's eye. He found his courage however and said, "I am sorry for hurting you sir. That was not the intention." A kindness spread though the peredhel's features and a warm smile was on his lips,

"I know Legolas. We all make mistakes of judgement and I think you will be paying for it harder than Arwen. I have learnt my lesson at least; my daughter is not one to be contended with." Elrond's smile grew broader as he thought about the dressing-down that he had been given first by his daughter and then privately by his wife the night before. "You are always welcome here Legolas Greenleaf. I bid you safe journey home."

"Thank you Lord Elrond, you have shown me great kindness." Legolas bowed low to say goodbye. He would miss Rivendell and the children of Elrond.

His mother came to his shoulder and said, "Legolas we leave now. It is time to mount your horse." Legolas nodded and made his way to where a stable hand guided his horse Mîr, jewel a gentle mare he had broken himself a few years ago. Jumping lightly onto her bare back and feeling her soft hair poke through the light breeches he wore tickling his skin. She snorted and shifted beneath him to accommodate the new weight. Legolas patted her gently and rubbed her neck saying,

"I know miren my jewel it is too early for me too."

The party left Rivendell in the exact reverse of how they had arrived, as if they were strangers sneaking off into the twilight where the light was deceiving, even to an elf. They found the path to the mountains with ease and struck off at a good pace allowing the loaded ponies to keep up with them. On the way Thranduil had been talking non-stop to Legolas, but now the silence around them was unnerving. Only the occasional snort from a horse or call from a bird could be heard. The Misty Mountains loomed in front of them and they passed various elves wearing the livery of Rivendell riding during the day. The stopped briefly and Thranduil and the head of the guard gained information about the pass from them. It seemed to be quite clear. The orcs that lived there were deep down in their tunnels at this time of year and if they had luck with the weather they could be over the mountains in a day. Therefore it was decided that even though they had reached the feet of the range by mid-afternoon they would camp early and start again at sunrise the next day.

Legolas had been thinking to himself all day about how he could escape the silence that deafened him and made his head ache as if he had a hundred dwarves pounding iron inside it. He approached his father for only the second time that day as he was speaking to his mother, both sitting on the grass,

"I was wondering if I could go on ahead please. I would like to get back and see Thalion." Thranduil looked at him as if he was a stranger he had never seen before in his life,

"Do as you please," he said and let his attention go to something else. Malnarthan although taking pity on her son was also concerned for his safely,

"Not until we are over the mountains and you will take three guards with you." Her stern look told Legolas that he was not in a position to protest in the delay in his freedom. He went and chose three of the guards he knew were friendly with his brother and asked if they would be willing to come with him. Eager to get home to their wives and families all three agreed and they decided that they would ride hard to get to the western edge of the forest before night fell on the next day. From there it was a day's ride on the forest paths back to their homes.

Legolas thought the next thirty-six hours would never pass. The night was hot and uncomfortable for him and Legolas longed to be by the forest river talking with his brother or simply wandering barefoot on the cool moss on the forest floor as he had done when he was little. Next day, the mountains were grey and bleak and all around him stretched rock and low cloud. The air became cooler as they went higher, but reaching the top Legolas could see the green of the forest basking in the midday sun and he smiled thinking of home. The Sun blazed as they went down the eastern slope and reaching the bottom Legolas sought out his mother. She nodded her head in agreement without having to hear his appeal and Legolas called to the guards who were to escort him. He sang as Mîr galloped across the plain before they reached the forest. As his father became smaller and smaller behind him so did Legolas' heavy heart. The forest was close and the trees of his home started to call to him.

As night fell they camped close to the edge of the forest. Legolas could not rest but the guards insisted on taking the watch themselves, leaving the prince to wander through the trees. Staying close to the forest road Legolas examined each tree in turn, feeling the way the trunks twisted and turned as each vied for light and air in the dense forest. Legolas did not feel the pricks from the coarse bushes, only the brush of the soft leaves on his skin and the springy moss beneath his feet. The guards changed over the watch and still Legolas was wandering and listening to the trees.

During the darkest hours of the night Legolas decided to stop walking though the trees and he sat down to rest. A cool breeze brushed against his face like the tender touches of his mother, or the love he did not yet know. Legolas scoffed at himself with this thought. He had no need for the love of a she-elf, he was perfectly content with his life as it was and he vowed to himself not to take a wife for many a long year to spite his father further. Instead Legolas sat back, ignoring the sharp shards of bark that pushed into his back and let his memories flow over him. His thoughts were of his time with Thalion when he was younger, playing in the forest during the day, sparring together and during the nights sitting and talking, singing or sometimes saying nothing at all, such was the closeness between the brothers.

Legolas thought back only a few of years when Thalion had taken him merry making for the first time. He had had a strange attraction to them ever since he was very young, but Legolas had been forbidden to ever go by his father until he came of age and once he had done so he was eager to go. Thalion was married by this time and often on duty during the hot nights the elves went merry making, but he had promised Legolas they would go together for the first of Legolas' visits.

It was a hot sticky night at the height of summer, a time of year Legolas detested for he could not find rest in the humid dark-hours. Thalion had come back from one of the forest out-posts earlier that afternoon and Legolas forced him to hold to the promise they had made when he was very young. Eiliant had declined to come with them, sensing it was a time for the brothers to be alone together, and she waved both of them off into the dark of the forest, following the light of the torches and the music that floated through the trees. Legolas hurried along, dragging his brother with him and as they reached the clearing where all the elves had congregated Legolas' eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Fires had been lit all about the clearing and the leaves of the trees swaying in the slight breeze cast dancing shadows across everyone there. There were elves dancing and swaying to music that seemed to appear from the trees itself because the musicians were sitting high in the branches. Some sat in groups singing, drinking, laughing and talking. Legolas' eyes lit up and he did not know where to go first. He felt a tug on his arm and Thalion pulled Legolas in the direction of a group Legolas vaguely recognise. They were elves Thalion had known growing up who were now scattered across the kingdom on various duties for the King. For the first time all evening Legolas felt a pang of nerves. Would these elves accept him into their circle or would he be left, as ever, on his own at the side?

As the group saw the two approach they automatically widened their circle to accommodate them and Legolas sat down between his brother and a she-elf he did not know. She smiled gently at Legolas, recognising a newcomer and as Thalion rejoiced in the reunion with his friends he did not forget to introduce his little brother to them. They were kind to Legolas and he fell easily into conversation. The elves with him were older than most of his friends and for a change Legolas felt like he was accepted by them, welcomed almost as a new addition to their group. He sat laughing with them and drinking the strong Dorwinion wine for a while but after a time he felt a pull on his arm and a pretty elf was asking him to dance. Legolas felt he could not refuse and Thalion smiled, reassuring him in his choice to leave the circle for another. The elf smiled at Legolas and introduced herself, but the poor Prince was too shy to utter a single word. She laughed kindly at his timidity, but did not need an introduction, everyone could recognise the second in line to the throne.

She led Legolas by the hand to join a group of young elves dancing to a tune Legolas new well, but they did not follow the set steps he was used to the Court of his father. In Halls it was a sober dance, the partners barely even registering each other, but in the forest it was wild and unrestrained. The elves let go of their inhibitions and let the music guide their steps. Legolas loved it.

Legolas returned to his flet a few hours after dawn the next morning, a contented smile on his face, still feeling the effect of the wine he had been drinking. He did not remember when Thalion left to spend some time with Eiliant, but it had been several hours before sunrise. Thalion had checked on his brother several times during the night, finally letting him know he was leaving and pointing out the friendly faces that still remained in case of trouble. Legolas stumbled up the steps to his talan and collapsed on his bed, giggling as he remembered the conversations and laughter of the night before. The air was still as hot and humid as it had been all through the night, but Legolas shut out the Sun and fresh air, closing the drapes around his bed, and letting his good mood lull him into his dreams.

Sitting the lightening forest thinking this memory over Legolas had a smile on his face. That was what he wanted to do; spend his time in the forest, day or night being a simple elf, not the prince, Thranduil's son and having fun. He had not had such fun as he had had in Rivendell for a long time, if ever. There, among Arwen and the twins, he felt as if someone other than his family, excepting his father, appreciated him. Well, Legolas thought to himself, if he was no longer his father's son he could no longer be a prince and with that came the right to be treated like an ordinary elf and not to spend his time worrying about what Thranduil would think. To Legolas this sounded like a very good idea.

Returning towards camp he found the guards dismantling it. The Sun had risen and it was time for them to return home. Legolas sang under his breath one of his favourite songs from the merry making as he wished Mîr a good morning and brushed down her coat. Legolas swung himself onto her bare back and stroked her mane now singing his song jovially in her ear. She snorted at his voice and shook her head to try and swat his face away. Legolas laughed and patted her gently nudging her to walk to join the other guards who were ready to leave. They picked their way carefully along the beginning of the forest path, which the elves had allowed to get slightly overgrown. A little way in and the road opened up and it allowed the four to ride side by side. They did not push the horses too much until after they had stopped for lunch, the number of elves they saw becoming more frequent and the desire for an early return home growing in their hearts.

Legolas stopped them a little way short of the palace and turned to the guards and said,

"Your captains think that you are still with my father who is at least a day or two's ride from here. If you return without them knowing then you may perhaps be able to have two days off to spend with your families. I suggest we go quietly now, one at a time, return our horses to the stables and sneak off into the trees." Legolas paused and tried to judge their reactions. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" All the guards smiled and shook their heads, their hearts warming to the prince, and they decided who would go in which order. Legolas went first and he would tell the soldiers that he had ridden on alone and no guards came with him, leaving the others free to go in as they wished as no one would be on the look out for them.

The plan was carried out flawlessly and when Thranduil returned two afternoons later he found three of his best guards absent without leave and his younger son missing.


	4. Repercussions

Hello folks, here's another instalment of "From Tragedy to Triumph" for you all to enjoy. I cannot tell you how much of a pain this chapter has been to write, but it feels great to have it finally done and dusted and uploaded. Once again, a huge thank you to María (Thuriniel), without whose kind words of encouragement and reassurance that I'm not writing complete nonsensical drivel, this chapter would still be languishing half-done on my hard drive! Happy Birthday love! I'm going back to uni this weekend so the next chapter may take a while to appear depending on how things go and when we get our internet sorted!

As always please read and enjoy this and if you want to leave a review I would really appreciate it, or you are welcome to email me and give your opinions. Take care,

Emma xxx

Repercussions

Thalion was sitting in his father's study, buried under the shear volume of paper that had been generated during his father's absence. It was not though lack of motivation that it had all piled up, Thalion simply had no idea how his father managed to get through all the reports and proposals that had been left him and still manage to rest during the night. He had felt bound to read every single one, but each time one was completed another two or three had been left for him. Suddenly, Thranduil burst through the double doors unannounced and Thalion jumped to his feet, starting at the loud sound that interrupted the relative quiet.

"Adar, you are back earlier than I thought you would be. Did things go well with Lord Elrond? I have tried to keep on top of things here as you can see, but to be honest I really do not know how you manage it." Thalion's greetings were swept aside by his father, whose voice was annoyed and strained, worried almost,

"Thalion where are Legolas and the three guards that came ahead of us?" Thalion frowned slightly; puzzled by the way his father had arrived. There had been no greeting and the look on his father's face spelt trouble for someone.

"What do you mean Adar? I have not seen Legolas for three weeks now since you set off." Thranduil turned to the guards who had been stationed at the door and said,

"Go to the stables and check on the horses. If that mare Legolas dotes on is there then we know he has been back. One of you, find one of the guards who just arrived with me! I want the names and the location of the homes of the three that came back with that boy." The guards left and Thranduil sank down into a wooden chair in the study muttering, "He has been nothing but trouble these past few weeks. I really wonder what has gone wrong with that child."

"Adar I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything. Legolas does not go out of his way to upset you. And he is no child, he is grown now." Fire blazed in Thranduil's eyes,

"Oh you think so do you? You would not have known it if you had witnessed his behaviour at Rivendell and now this. Well Thalion, when he is found, and mark my words he will be even if we have to scour the entire wood, he will be in so much trouble that.." Thranduil did not finish.

"Adar, he is your son!" Thalion cried, distressed, "Show him some compassion and forgiveness. As you did not come back with all of Rivendell on your tail then things cannot be as bad as you make out." Thalion was spared more of his father's anger by the arrival of Malnarthan and the guards. The Queen simply slipped into a chair having smiled a greeting at her son and she did not utter a word.

"Well?" Thranduil said impatiently at the guards.

"Highness we found one of guards who came back with Prince Legolas. He is outside and wishes to speak to you. The Prince's horse is still in the stable, but the stable boy swears that another of the horses is missing, one the Prince likes to ride to give his mare a rest. He also says that the Prince told him that he had ridden on alone from your party because he wanted to see his brother." Thalion's eyes sunk and his heart cried out for the stupidity of his brother. Thranduil growled angrily in the back of his throat earning himself a sharp glance from his wife. The guard took this as a sign and showed in the visibly shaking soldier. He stood to attention in from of his King and did his best not to meet Thranduil's eyes.

"I understand you arrived here with my son."

"Yes sire. Two afternoons ago, sire."

"I see. And what happened when you arrived here? Why do none of your superiors know you came back early?"

"Prince Legolas knew that we were all anxious to see our wives and children, sire and he suggested that if we all arrived quietly, one at a time after he had told those in the stables he had ridden on alone then we would have a couple of days to spend with our families, sire." 

Thranduil's eyes opened widely as he could not believe what he heard. Legolas was leading insubordination in the King's own guard. Legolas would pay dearly for this.

"Very well. I will deal with you and your colleagues when Legolas is found. Until then the best thing you can do is to go out there and find him. Send a hundred troops and start searching the forest for any sign of him and I want it done now!" All the guards nodded and jumped and left. When Thranduil got in a temper it was always best to do as he said. They were worried for the safely of their prince and frightened by the King. They had never seen Thranduil in such a rage, not in a long time, and the consequences were usually severe for all those involved.

Malnarthan wept for her son silently as she sat in her husband's study and Thalion stared out of the window not fully comprehending the situation. The silence was broken when Thalion turned sharply on the heels of his boots causing the polished floor to squeak and he said to his father,

"Adar, let me join the search. I will check all the places Legolas likes to go. I know them better than the guards." Thranduil simply nodded and Thalion moved from behind the large desk. He went to his mother and knelt at her feet, clasping her hands in his,

"I will find him, avo nallo [do not cry]. No vell an ion lín [Be strong for your son]."

Thalion swept out of the room and quickly went to change from the lavish clothes he had worn to receive visitors into a simple pair of breeches and a shirt to search for his brother.

Thalion searched all afternoon and evening alone. Sometimes he passed the guards and caught the news from them. There were horse tracks all over the forest and the evidence of multiple fires. The forest was bustling with traders and they could not be sure which trail belonged to Legolas, if one even did. Thalion did not stay long to speak with them and he carried on searching every place in the vicinity he knew Legolas liked to go when he was upset or angry, but as night drew on he had to admit defeat. Some of the guards had ridden out to speak to those living further from Thranduil's Halls and Thalion came upon them as he returned to his father. They had no news of Legolas either.

Soon after Thalion had left, Thranduil had had enough of being inside too. He had sat in his chair, he had tidied his desk, he had paced the room back and forth and he had shouted at any guard who came to report that his son had not been found. Thranduil slammed his fist down onto his desk and stood up, "I am going for a walk," he said to no one in particular, but Malnarthan sniffed from her seat across from her husband. Thranduil left the confines of his study and out into the forests amongst the trees. He walked here and there not knowing where he was going, his steps laboured and his heart sinking. Thranduil found a secluded part of the private gardens belonging to his family and sat beneath the boughs of a great oak tree as the Sun sank below the tree tops and the night crept across above him, stars peppering the darkening sky. He let his head fall back and sighed as it made contact with the rough bark. Closing his eyes Thranduil saw the face of his young son as he played in the same garden when he was but a few years old. The innocent joy was spread across all of Legolas' features and lit up his eyes with a radiance that Thranduil defied even Elbereth to match. Legolas sprinted across the grasses, vaulted flowers and bushes and swung from tree branches while his family clapped, cheered and laughed at his antics. Thranduil remembered with pride how his son's first words had been "Ada! Ada!" as he had walked in the room after a particularly trying day and remembered happily the way Legolas' nose creased when he smiled, a childlike trait that he had not lost as he grew. Sighing once more, this time longer and more wistfully the King hauled himself to his feet and wandering though the paths of the garden he listened to the sounds that filled the night air - the birds' chorus as they went to roost, the rustling of the leaves in the gentle breeze, the soft singing that came from a nearby home, the painful shriek of the young elfling. Thranduil did a double take and rushed to the edge of the wall around the gardens where the sound had come from. He placed his arms on the top of the wall and raised his head over the stonework expecting to see the bloodied body of his younger son, but closing his eyes in relief Thranduil realised it was not, it could not be. Legolas was well beyond making those high-pitched squeals. The noise had come from a group of young elves, no more than ten play fighting in the half-dark, but that did not prevent Thranduil heart from skipping a beat. The King's heart pounded in his chest as he closed his eyes in relief, but it reminded him all too well that Legolas was grown now, he had come of age, and the frivolities of his youth were past. Those indulgences had been indulged and all his patience was spent. Thranduil knew that when Legolas returned as much as he wanted to hold him tightly to his chest and reassure himself that his son was well, he would have to punish him for his transgressions. Legolas would have to learn, he said firmly to himself, even if it twisted and tore at Thranduil's heart in the process, Legolas would learn. Resuming his walk through the secluded walks of the garden, Thranduil's anger coursed through his body, but that did not stop a single tear rolling down his cheeks at the thought of his son spending his third night alone under the stars. 

As the King wandered the paths in the garden, Thalion entered his father's study, but found only his mother there. She had been crying and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Naneth, is there any news? Has Legolas returned?" Malnarthan shook her head,

"No ionnen [my son] and I fear he never will." Thalion's brow furrowed and fresh tears ran down his mother's face, "Thranduil was so angry with him. He told Legolas he was not his son. He was too harsh! I tried to stop him! And it was me who let Legolas ride ahead once we had crossed the mountains! Oh Elbereth, I have failed my son, my baby! Elbereth berio laes nîn! [Elbereth protect my babe!]" And she broke down once more. Thalion held his mother close and said,

"If Adar does not care about Legolas then why does he have a hundred guards searching for him? Do not think the worst Naneth. Tell me, what did Legolas do to earn father's anger?" Malnarthan wiped her tears another time and she shook her head,

"It is best that you hear it from Legolas. I do not know all his reasons and I do not think you could rely on your father's account to be unbiased. If Legolas returns then you can know."

"Not if, Naneth, when." Thalion kissed her on the cheek and bid her farewell and he returned to his flet where Eiliant was waiting for him. Thalion ran up the steps to the outermost room and pulled his boots of as he reached the door, "That brother of mine. You will not guess what he has done now. He has disappeared and Adar has got half his personal guard out searching the forest for him. I just do not understand Legolas sometimes." By now Thalion had shed his boots and was walking into the sitting room Eiliant liked to read in during the evenings. She was not reading though, she was standing by the door into their bedroom. Thalion smiled and kissed her lengthily on the lips, stroking her soft cheek.

"Did you hear what I said," and Eiliant shook her head, "Adar is so angry. When Legolas turns up…" Thalion stopped. Eiliant was still shaking her head and she put a finger to his lips. Frowning she turned sideways in the door and Thalion saw his brother sitting on his bed dirty and dishevelled, but more importantly safe and well.

"Legolas, tithintor!" Thalion's face was overjoyed by seeing his brother, but then realisation struck, "Where on Middle-Earth have you been? Did you hear me just now? There are a hundred of Adar's best troops out there looking for you, he is furious and Naneth is going mad with worry." Legolas buried his face in his hands and Thalion thought he heard the sound of a sob welling through his entwined fingers. Eiliant stroked her index finger down her agitated husband's arm,

"He's been like this for hours, he just turned up here looking as if his entire world had caved in on him. Thalion I could not turn him away, I just could not."

"I know. And at least Adar has not found him like this. Would you get him some water while I try and find out what has happened? Naneth mentioned something about Rivendell but I just do not know. She said Adar's account would be biased and I should hear it from Legolas himself." Thalion subconsciously bit the edge of his lower lip, not knowing what to worry about most; Legolas or his father's anger. Sliding down on the bed next to Legolas, Thalion realised he had not imagined the sob and Legolas really was crying. Thalion's heart broke for his brother as he pulled Legolas into his arms and the tears really began to fall down his cheeks. Legolas' body was wracked with sobs and he clung to his brother's shoulders as if his life depended on it. All Thalion could do was hold his brother, rubbing circles into his back to soothe him. At some point Eiliant came quietly in and left Legolas a cup of water. She looked concerned at Thalion, silently asking if he knew what was wrong. She had seen Legolas come to his brother for counsel before and a shoulder to cry on, but never like this. She had never seen the normally so carefree-looking elf so worn down and at conflict with himself. Thalion shook his head very gently, closing his eyes, telling her that he had no idea what was wrong yet and his younger brother still cried as hard as he had when he was an infant.

Night fell and the myriad of stars appeared in the dark sky above the trees. Finally Legolas had shed all his tears. His eyes stung and his throat was dry. He pulled away from Thalion, his eyes lowered to his lap where his arms now rested and Legolas muttered slowly, "I am sorry. I should leave now." Legolas motioned to stand up but Thalion held him tightly by the arms and shook his head,

"Nay Legolas. Tell me what bothers you. Man presta 'ûren tithintoren? [What affects your heart my little brother?]" Legolas shook his head, he could not tell his brother and bring shame on him as well. He shrank away from Thalion, but he gripped Legolas' arms harder, "No Legolas, you tell me why you are here. Tell me why you disappeared for two days and have got three of the guards in serious trouble with not only their superiors, but Adar as well. He was muttering about seeing to their disciplinary actions himself."

"No!" Legolas cried out, panic in his eyes. "I ordered them and they listened. Adar cannot punish them, it is me that is at fault."

"Why are you at fault Legolas? What happened in Rivendell?" Legolas shook his head,

"No Thalion, it is too shameful, I would not bring that on you too. It is best you do not know." Legolas continued to struggle in his brother's grip. Thalion let out an exasperated noise and flung Legolas' arms from his hands and his face hardened,

"Legolas you can tell me what has happened and I can help you with Adar or we can march over there right this minute and I will leave you alone with him."

"No! Do not!" Legolas cried, his face full of distress. His voiced dropped, "Please Thalion, do not take me to Adar. I will tell you, but you must promise not to interrupt." Legolas began to collect his thoughts in his head, "I will tell you." Thalion handed Legolas the glass of cooling water to wet his dry throat.

Legolas started with difficulty but eventually the words began to flow. He started with the lessons he had been having with his father and his tutors for the months previous to their departure and the talks on the way to Rivendell. Then Legolas progressed to the time in Rivendell and the plan with Arwen. Thalion interrupted him for the first time,

"Legolas that was an idiotic thing to do! Did you and Arwen really think that Adar and Elrond were blind and would not see or realise? Elrond sees with more than just with his eyes," Thalion added mysteriously. Legolas shook his head,

"Arwen said it would work and I believed her, Thalion. I wanted a rest from everything. You do not know how it has been for me, you have always been the perfect son to him. You cannot imagine what this is like for me, constantly trying to live up to the podium that you are placed on and then do better just to get a single word of praise. When he thought Arwen and I were," Legolas fumbled for the right word, "courting, he smiled at me. Thalion, he smiled," Legolas said with amazement. "I have not seen him smile at something I have done for years, so long I cannot remember when. I loved that feeling. I did not hear a harsh word for two whole weeks and I made friends, proper friends, with the children of Elrond." Legolas looked at his hands again, "Until it all went wrong and Adar disowned me."

"He did what?" Thalion was aghast. He had not believed it before, but hearing it from Legolas' lips finally made it sink in. Thalion shook his head, what had Thranduil done? Tears fell silently down Legolas' cheeks again as he remembered the last night in Imladris,

"Adar was telling me all night to ask for Arwen's hand and someone must have overheard. Elrond got mad and the truth came out. There was a fight between Adar and Elrond and Naneth and Lady Celebrían had to step in. Thalion it was horrible and it was all my fault!" The tears fell faster and louder now and Legolas wiped them away with the heel of his hand, trying to push his tear duct closed and stop the torrents. Thalion ran his fingers through Legolas' tangled hair trying to comfort him. "I retired for the night; Adar and Naneth saw me to my room. Adar was crying and he would not speak to me. I have never seen him so angry or upset," Legolas voice stuttered as he came to the worst part, "and then he said I was not his son." The emotions coursed through the bodied of both brothers. Legolas' heart was slowly breaking and Thalion's cried along with it. Even Eiliant, in the next room, felt the silent cry that went up from the hearts of those she loved dearest and a solitary tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"Legolas, Adar loves you dearly. Why else would he have all those guards looking for you? If he did not care he would not bother."

"You did not hear him Thalion."

"Legolas, come. Adar is just angry. You know what he is like. Although I admit you have gone a bit too far this time it will all blow over in the end."

"It will blow over when I become someone I am not." Legolas said this in a hard voice, grinding the words out of his mouth. Thalion was shocked by the change in tone and looked questioningly at his brother,

"What do you mean Legolas? Adar will love you whoever you are." Legolas stood up enraged now.

"No he will not Thalion! I cannot believe that you have been blind to it all these years. He wants me to be like you! I heard him say it myself, at Rivendell the first afternoon we were there before I had met Arwen. Can you have been oblivious to it all this time? I have been compared to you ever since I was born. I remember all my tutors comparing my work to yours as I learnt and all my accomplishments were surpassed by yours. He was never happy with me. One day, I cannot have been more than seven or eight, I wandered into Adar's study during the day with some work I had done that I was particularly pleased with. I went behind his desk and hopped onto his lap. His arms did not even go round my waist to help steady me. I showed him the work and told him all about it and he never looked up once. And do you know what he said next?" Thalion shook his head, not knowing where Legolas memory was to take them. "He said, 'Thalion won an archery competition today, beating all the guards. And he knocks before he enters my study.'" Legolas sank down to the floor curling his feet up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. He turned his glassy eyes onto his brother, Thalion was stung by the hurt that came from the blue-grey orbs, "That was it, Thalion. Not even a word of recognition. In my naivety I left my work there, thinking he was too busy and would look over it later. I never saw it again, and I doubt he did either. He will never love me as he loves you." The barrier behind his eyes broke and the tears overflowed again. Legolas sat on the floor, his head buried in his knees trying to hold himself together in front of his brother, but was completely incapable of doing so, his heart would not let him.

Thalion shifted from the bed to the floor next to his brother and took the sobbing elf in his arms tightly, not allowing Legolas body to shake with emotions. Thalion sung quietly in Legolas' ear a song he used to sing him in infancy to calm him when he was upset or to lull him to sleep and, as in those times, Legolas' weeping stopped and he simply closed his eyes finding peace with his head resting on his brother's shoulder. Thalion sung it again and Legolas began to relax a bit more and lean his body onto his brother's.

"There, now, that is better is it not?" Thalion said. "Enough talk about Rivendell, tell me where you have been since the day before yesterday."

"I changed horses and rode into the mountains. I found a cave with a little stream and foraged for food. There was some wood for a fire and I had quite a comfortable night. The next day I followed the stream down its course and found my way into the middle of the forest where very few live. I sat with the trees and explored all the glades I came across. It is beautiful there, and no one cared who I was or what I was doing there. There was no one leaning over my shoulder telling me what I was doing wrong. It was bliss." Legolas paused for a moment and Thalion saw a slight smile pass across his face, the joy almost spreading to Legolas' eyes, but not quite reaching them, their light remained dull and pained. Thalion cleared his throat slightly and Legolas was drawn back to the present to tell his story. "The second night I spent in the open under the trees with no fire or anything, just listening to the sounds that the Greenwood makes at night. I kept following the stream the next day too until it joined the river than runs near the Halls and I knew where I was again. There were too many people about so I climbed the tallest tree I could find," Legolas said sheepishly. "I could hear the goings on below and eventually I heard Adar was come back and had half the forest looking for me. I heard the guards going backwards and forwards searching for me, calling for me, asking those that passed by if they had seen me. That was when the shame hit me. I should not have hidden from Adar but faced him like an ellon. But I am not grown, I am still a child and I will never learn what it is like to be an elf. Adar is right, I have brought no end of shame on this family and the whole kingdom. It would all be better if I were like you," he finished bitterly.

"No Legolas!" Thalion said, shaking his brother fiercely, "I will not hear you say that. You do not want to be like me, you want to be like yourself. If you were like me, do you think we would get on so well? Do you think that we would be as close as we are if we were exactly the same? Why would Adar and Naneth choose to have a second child at all if they would only get one exactly the same? No, they chose to create a second son out of their love, to bring joy into our lives."

"And to extend Adar's bloodline which he now wants me to do by finding a wife." Legolas said bluntly.

"No Legolas! How many times do I need say this? You were conceived in love and you are still held in that love to this day and for every day until the end of the world! It is you that is in the wrong if you deny that love and ignore it."

"Ú-henich, ú-heniathach! Ú-cenich nín na chin tîn! [You do not understand, you will not understand. You do not see me with his eyes!]"

Thalion was quiet for a moment pondering his brother's outburst. His heart sank as he managed to comprehend what Legolas was saying to him. It hurt him more than he could possibly imagine hearing Legolas' words. What did his brother wish him to do, not do his best in his duty, not marry the elleth he loved? No, he reprimanded himself sharply, he should not resent his brother, it was Legolas who had every right to resent him. Guilt, that was what Thalion felt in that moment. He had always revelled in his father's praise, lapping up every last drop of it like the cat who got the cream. How could he have been so ignorant to it all? How could even he have been so blind as not to notice how much it pained Legolas? The number of times Legolas had come to him for comfort over the years, giving no reason just simply needing to be with someone who could make him smile and give him encouragement in life should have told him enough. Oh Elbereth, what had they done to Legolas? How it would have hurt him, Thalion saw it all in that moment. He could not think of the number of achievements that had been passed over or the tears shed in the private of Legolas' room. Legolas was right, it was true, he could not see Legolas with their father's eyes but neither could Legolas. Instead Thalion did the next best thing he could do,

"Legolas I will stand by you with Adar. I am beginning to see some things differently. Sometimes things get too much for all of us, but it is best to speak of these things instead of letting them dwell inside us. You should not have run for this. If I had realised before how much Adar was hurting you I would have tried to speak to him for you, tried to make him see. I am sorry for failing you."

"You did not fail me Thalion, you made me stronger." Legolas embraced his brother, crossing his arms tightly across Thalion's back. "My quarrel is not with you, but with Adar. Thank you Thalion, gond nîn [my rock]."

The brothers moved apart, still sitting together on the floor and rested their heads back on the edge of the bed. Eiliant noticed the quiet and the calm that had spread through the talan. Not knowing how this had come about so soon after their shouting she curiously peeked though a crack in the door. Seeing them sat side by side as they had so often done before she realised that any fight they had had was over and her presence would not be an intrusion. Pushing the door open she said softly in her melodious voice,

"I have made us some dinner, I did not think you would appreciate the servants bustling around. There is enough for three if you wish to stay Legolas. You are more than welcome." She smiled gently at the elf and he smiled back, his heart warmed with her kindness and generosity.

"Thank you Eiliant. I would like that very much. Your cooking is superb, fit for anyone's last meal!" Thalion looked shocked at Legolas, but soon realised it was all a joke and began to snigger along with his little brother. Dragging Legolas to his feet and putting an arm round his shoulder Thalion ruffled Legolas' hair with his free hand and led him to the table for dinner.

At first the meal was a little uncomfortable because the topic of Rivendell had to be avoided, but soon conversation was struck up about Thalion's time as ruler of the Greenwood and the difficulties that came with it. Eiliant had some new stories about the ladies of the Court and who was in favour with whom. Her cynicism of the Court, which she was not exposed to until her marriage, never failed to make Legolas laugh and he always enjoyed hearing what the ladies thought of him.

"And what it the latest opinion of me, Eiliant?" Legolas asked, smiling and filling his mouth with her delicious food. Eiliant smiled and a hint of mischief was evident in her face.

"Well obviously I cannot go into specific details," she started slowly, dragging out the story, "but there were a number of young ellith who were devastated by your departure and the loss of your presence for possibly the whole season." The three of them all laughed heartily. It never failed to amaze Legolas when Thranduil dragged him to Court for one of the many 'important ceremonial feasts" that occurred in the woodland calendar, how many of the young ladies gravitated in his direction, always waiting to see if they would be asked to dance. Legolas hated the way they simpered and smiled at him, batting their eyelashes and playing with their hair to attract his attention and yet his father insisted he be introduced to every single one of them. Legolas had to dance with each of them at least once a night in the vain hope it would satisfy them enough to leave him be for rest of the evening. Of course that did not work because at the next occasion they tried to claim him for dances and Legolas could not find the words to refuse them politely, he was the busiest elf at any feast.

Finally the meal came to an end, despite the slow way Legolas was eating his food so in the end it was cold. Thalion nodded to him gravely and Legolas rose from the table,

"Thank you for dinner Eiliant, it was delicious as always." She smiled and let Legolas kiss her on the cheek before watching Legolas and Thalion descend from the talan and head towards Thranduil's study. The sky had darkened and the stars were now all visible, candles flickering in the breeze in the windows of all the buildings dotted in and around the trees. Eiliant sighed gently, hoping beyond hope that Legolas would come out of his meeting with Thranduil unscathed and her husband would return to her before too long. Turning inside she set about clearing their meal.

Legolas found that his steps became heavier and more laboured in the short walk to his father's study. His heart began to pound faster and his hands started to shake. Thalion, walking by his side noticed this, and stopping within sight of Thranduil's library. He turned towards Legolas and put his hands over his brother's,

"Legolas, I am here beside you. Try and calm down or you will lose your temper and say something you regret." Legolas nodded acknowledging his brother's wisdom and took a deep, relaxing breath,

"Come on, let us get this over with." Delving deep for every ounce of courage he had Legolas began to stride once more towards where he knew his father would be.

They both paused outside and Thalion motioned to the guards not to announce their presence and they returned to their posts. Thalion saw his brother's fists clench and the knuckles went white. There was a grim determination in Legolas' face when he raised his eyes to Thalion's telling him that he was ready. Thalion placed one comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder before pushing open the heavy doors into their father's study.

The room was only dimly lit by a few candles. Thranduil was pacing the floor behind his large wooden desk, muttering quietly to himself. Malnarthan was sitting quietly in a cushioned chair, dabbing her eyes with a scrap of cloth. Both of them jumped when the door closed loudly behind Legolas and Thalion and there was an uneasy silence as all four stared at each other in wariness. Malnarthan moved first, running across the room to Legolas and enveloping him in her arms, holding him tight to her breast, and saying over and over as she wept with joy,

"Laesen! Laesen! [My baby!]"

Legolas did not know what to say and instantly guilt filled him once more. He had not thought of the pain that this would have caused his mother. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into her embrace, holding her just as tight as she held him, letting her maternal scent waft over him. Legolas knew not how long they stood there together but suddenly he heard the irritated clearing of a throat and he and his mother pulled apart. Legolas' eyes fell onto his father's stern face, a complete replica of the anger Legolas had seen only a few nights before in Rivendell. Thranduil held his hand up, not wanting to hear anything his son had to say,

"Daro! [Stop!] Avo bedo! [Do not speak!]" Legolas nodded submissively, shifting nervously on the spot. Thalion looked from his brother to his father and said imploringly,

"Adar, please! At least listen to what he has to say."

"Ú-gerion iest vinai lasta an thernarn dîn! [I do not have a single wish to listen to his tale!]" Thalion was admonished and Thranduil was clearly not in a forgiving mood. The King had stopped his pacing and was now standing behind his desk his fingers gripping onto the back of the chair. In Thranduil's eyes ran liquid anger and heat shot from the whites of his eyes. Legolas held this gaze though, awaiting the punishment and lecture that was sure to come, well aware that this was more trouble than he had ever been in. Thalion moved to his brother's side standing by him, as did Malnarthan, her expression clearly telling her husband that he was not handling this the way she wanted him to. Eventually Legolas blinked and Thranduil saw fit to pronounce his judgement in a barely restrained voice, tainted with bitterness,

"I cannot tell you how disappointed and angry you have made me in the past few days. I never ever expected this of my own flesh and blood. I find it hard to even conceive how anyone could think to play such a cruel and damaging trick on their own family. And then to top it off you lead insubordination amongst my troops and disappear like a coward into the forest for two days!" Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Thranduil waved him aside, "I do not want to hear any excuses from you Legolas. I thought that growing up I had instilled in you a sense of honour and responsibility, but now I can see that this has not been so. Does your family history mean nothing to you? My father and I have governed this wood for centuries, we have fought and died to keep our people safe and this is all you can manage to distinguish yourself. You have lied and cheated and brought no end of shame on not only yourself, but me, your mother, your brother and this entire kingdom!" Malnarthan had heard enough,

"Thranduil, please! At least hear what he has to say! And do I not get a say in this either? I am his mother after all." Thranduil's eyes flashed and he turned on his wife,

"We have tried your approach too many times Malnarthan. What this boy needs is strict discipline and perhaps he will learn what responsibility and hard work actually mean. We have let him and his heart wander far too long in the Greenwood and now it is time to bring him back to where the rest of us spend our lives." Thranduil glared fiercely at his second son before dealing the final blow, a sly smile on his face because he knew just how to hurt his son. "You are forbidden to go out in to the wood, no riding and no walks. You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you, running whichever errand I can think of for you. You will be in Court every single night making pleasant conversation with everyone and you will make friends with elves instead of following your brother around like his shadow."

"Adar! Now that is unfair!" Thalion cried, not believing what he was hearing. How could Thranduil say these things in the calm and measured voice he was using? How could he be so harsh and cruel?

"Enough Thalion," Thranduil said glowering at him. Thalion would have continued to argue for his brother, who remained uncharacteristically silent, but Thranduil swept on. "I expect you to behave every inch the prince of the family you have been born into. There will be no room for slack behaviour Legolas. You have brought this entirely on yourself, do you understand me?" All eyes turned to Legolas.

"Yes," his voice was scratchy and hoarse. Legolas cleared his throat, but his voice did not lose its choked edge, "Yes sire, I do." Thranduil nodded curtly.

"You will be here tomorrow an hour after dawn." Thranduil paused, "Get out of my sight."

Legolas fled the room as fast as he could and was quickly followed by his mother and brother. They led Legolas in the direction of his flet, one of either side of him, guiding his wayward steps. Malnarthan fussed around him as he sank into a soft seat and screwed his eyes up tightly, fighting his emotions,

"Do you want any food ionnen?" Legolas did not answer, he was too deep in his own thoughts, so Thalion spoke for him,

"He is fine Naneth, he ate with Eiliant and I just before we went to Adar." Malnarthan nodded, now not knowing what to do. Legolas stood up abruptly and looked from his mother to his brother and watching Thalion he said quietly,

"I think I would like to be on my own now. I need some rest." Thalion nodded and pulled his brother to him in a short embrace,

"Come on Naneth," Thalion said to Malnarthan taking her hand gently to lead her away from Legolas.

"Go with Thalion, Naneth," Legolas said gently as he kissed her cheek and then he hesitated for a moment as he pulled away. "I am sorry Nana. I am so, so sorry."

"We know," she whispered sadly through her soft smile, patting Legolas' arm. Thalion put his arm around his mother's shoulders and led her away. Legolas watched them go down the steps and into the darkness. He took off the dirt-encrusted clothes he had been wearing for the past two days and crawled under the sheets of his bed, trying to find some rest in his dreams, but Legolas could not relax his mind. It was actively turning over the events of the day and the days to come and try as he might, Legolas could not find passage back to his childhood and the peace those memories brought. Instead he could only see the hurt and anger his father's eyes and feel the dread of the next few days, weeks or months to come.


	5. The Start of A New Season

First I must apologise for taking so incredibly long to update. Life's got a lot busier recently, but I'm doing my best I promise. This chapter was originally one long one which I've split in two so I'm going to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible, but after that it may be longer.

Secondly, I must thank María for her continuing help with this story. (I promise they'll go merrymaking soon!) And also to my fabulous new beta khazar who has been incredibly helpful and patient correcting my grammar, spelling and general wordiness. She's cracking down on my paragraph lengths so hopefully this will be much easier for you all to read.

Please, read on, and let me know what you think by clicking the little review button at the bottom. I mean it when I say 30sec of your day could completely make mine. Take care,

Emma x

The Start of A New Season

A week had passed, and Legolas had almost grown accustomed to his new routine working for his father. He hated every minute of it with a passion, resenting the fact that he could not be out in the Wood, and every passing hour seemed like an age; but Legolas could at least see that some of his work was being appreciated. 

His day began at dawn, when he breakfasted, washed and dressed. An hour later he arrived at his father's study, ready for a day's work. Invariably Thranduil was there before him. Legolas remembered, from his infancy, going to sleep with his father still absent; and waking up with the Sun, only to often find him gone. Now he was beginning to appreciate why. The amount of work his father got through in a day was phenomenal. Not that he always read everything he was given, mind; but Legolas was amazed with the sheer volume of information Thranduil had to deal with. And he could always recall the tiniest details about anything.

This was not to say that the experience was turning into a pleasant one for the young prince. He was given the worst jobs to do, the ones Thranduil did not want to give to even his least favourite advisors. Legolas spent a lot of his time taking dictation from Thranduil, and then delivering these notes or long essays to their respective recipients all round the local area. Legolas noted that his father was careful never to give him any errand that would take him much further out into the forest or require him to need a horse. He was obviously not going to be forgiven quickly.

It was the first day of summer and Thranduil was in a foul mood. Legolas was not fairing much better; the sudden warmth had made him irritable because he could not rest during the night. That morning a message had arrived from some elves living deep in the forest who were having a dispute of some sort. Legolas had learnt early on that paying attention to the details and offering his opinion to his father was a very bad thing to do, so he usually tried to stay out of the way of things. He was reading through something he had written for his father, checking for mistakes and correcting them. All that was required was his father's signature, seal and then delivery. Legolas was not looking forward to leaving the study; it was north facing and stayed cool for most of the day. Outside the Sun was blazing down and even with the shade provided by the trees it was hot and humid, completely the wrong sort of weather for doing anything requiring movement.

Thranduil appeared to have stopped reading, so Legolas put the parchment on his desk for signing. The King absentmindedly picked up a quill and automatically placed his mark on the bottom before folding it for sealing.

"I shall deliver this now, Adar, if you wish," offered Legolas. 

Thranduil removed his signet from the sticky red wax and held out the letter for his son. Legolas was about to take it when Thranduil stopped him. "Wait, someone else can take this. I want you to go through some books for me. These elves are trying to invoke an archaic law that has not been used since the last Age. I simply do not remember it ever being called upon before. Here is the letter, look it up for me will you? I want this done before the feast tonight."

"Yes, Adar, I will do my best."

Legolas was quite relieved by his father's decision. The one place in the building cooler than his father's study were the old rooms in the library that stored the ancient and fragile books of law from the last age. These rooms were kept completely dark and dry to preserve the yellowing pages. As Legolas stepped out from his father's office into the main passageway he thanked Elbereth. 

It was almost noon, the air heavy and almost unbearable. Legolas' mind turned to the feast that night, hoping the weather would break before them. A thunderstorm to clear the air would be wonderful - except if it happened during the feast, of course.

After collecting the ancient keys from the Tirith e-Baif [Guard of the Books], Legolas picked up a lit candle with a guard carefully placed around it. He did not want to be held responsible for burning down thousands of years of records because of one stray spark onto a dry piece of parchment! 

Legolas held the candle in one hand and squinted at the faded letters on the spines of folios containing every single obscure law that was no longer needed in peacetime. The air was dry and dusty and stuck to his throat. Legolas coughed, but this only sent further streams of dust up into the air, making things even worse.

"I should have brought some water," Legolas mused aloud. His voice echoed through the rooms, first once and then several times until all that could be heard was "water" sounding pitifully, like someone whose body has been denied liquid for days. Peering into the almost pitch-black darkness, Legolas walked into unseen tables and chairs several times while he went up and down the stacks of books and loose-bound folders. He could smell the old leather that was used for covers and the now all- too-familiar smell of ink. Moving slowly so he could be more careful, Legolas finally caught sight of the probable volume he needed. 

But next to it was an equally interesting tome - "Military Command Structure". Buried deep in Thranduil's pile of work to do was a letter from the commander of his guard, asking exactly what punishment the King wished to bestow on the three doeg [soldiers] that had absconded from duty when returning with Legolas. Thranduil was still thinking up something suitably penal for them to do whilst they were suspended from duty and sweating over what was to happen to them. Legolas hoped he could find something in the folder that could be of use to them, perhaps preventing Thranduil being quite as severe with them as Legolas knew he wished to be.

Weaving his way through the shelves back to the entrance Legolas placed the volumes down and set the candle next to him so he could use the dim light to read. First he dealt with the matter he had actually been sent to do. And simply enough there was an entire section on the obscure law Thranduil wanted, and even one or two cases where it had been applied.

Pulling the melting candle closer to him, Legolas leant over the desk and studied the second, quite slim, book. It had been written before the army of Greenwood the Great had marched off to Mordor, his father and Oropher at the head, the march from which so few returned. No one talked much about that time in the history of the elves; it was a time of deep sadness and disaster for the realm. It was impossible to mention Oropher around Thranduil without his face going pale and an iron grill seeming to form in front of his eyes.

It was something no one spoke of, even though there were so many reminders of it in everyday life - the elves without fingers, or worse, whole limbs absent; the families missing fathers or sons; the removal of all the elves to the northern parts of the wood. Legolas sighed. He had been born feeling the loss of those elves too, even though it was over eight hundred years before his birth. It was something that the elves of the Greenwood could never escape from. 

Turning back to the book, he looked over page after page until he found a section entitled "The Role of a Prince". It was written in the Silvan tongue and Legolas struggled with some of the legal words cluttering every sentence, but he caught the general gist of things. He smiled to himself. This was exactly what he needed to help the guards. He was not sure how his father would react to being undermined by an archaic rule that should have been revoked hundreds of years ago. 

Legolas checked the end of the text. It was customary if law had been negated for someone to send it to Thranduil for signing, with an amendment or a line to say where the current law could be found. There was nothing of the sort for this statute, so technically it was still in force. Legolas paused for a minute, deciding whether it was a good idea to use it considering his father's current mood; but now that he had seen it, how could he deny its existence and let whichever foul penance Thranduil chose be effected by the guards? Deciding quickly what to do, Legolas shook his head, marked the pages in both the volumes, and picking up the candle he stumbled his way back into the light, guided by the slim cracks of white that illuminated the edges of the door.

The first thing that hit him was the sticky heat. Just carrying the books caused a sheen of sweat to break out on his brow. Blowing out the candle Legolas turned his head to avoid breathing in the smoke and then locked the door behind him. He returned the key to the Tirith e-Baif. "May I take these to the King?"

The age-old elf nodded. "Of course, but keep them out of the sunlight and make sure you have them back here today, or the paper will start to disintegrate." 

Legolas thanked him and went as quickly as he could through the corridors to his father. Slipping in through a side door into the study in case there was someone sitting with his father, Legolas settled his things and one thin book on the small table that had become his desk. 

Thranduil looked up from his work. "Have you found that law?" 

Legolas held the book towards him and opened it at the page he had bookmarked.

"Excellent, excellent," Thranduil muttered, reading rapidly and turning over the pages one after the next. He came to the end of the section and looked up. "Well done, Legolas, this is exactly what I needed. It did not take you that long, either; perhaps I shall send you down to the library more often." 

Legolas noticed that his father had left the volume open. A shaft of sunlight streamed in through the window and straight onto the pages.

"Excuse me sir, but the librarian said not to leave the books in the sunlight and he wishes them back before the festival tonight." 

Thranduil's attention had been drawn back to the pages again and he scribbled notes onto a scrap piece of parchment. Then something clicked in his brain.

"_Books_, Legolas?"

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, Adar. You see, next to that book I found this one too." He quickly turned back to his desk and picked up "Military Command Structure". "I think you should read this little section here, Adar, if you do not mind the suggestion." 

Thranduil made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat as Legolas handed him the open page. Legolas watched as his father's eyes went wider and wider and the colour rose in the King's cheeks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil's anger was barely restrained. "I am not in the mood to be trifled with!"

"Well, Adar, I do not understand all the complicated legal cant, but I think it means that if I said those guards could have two days leave, then if you disagree it is me you punish, not them."

"Legolas, this was written at the end of the last age. It was meant for me to be able to command the army in the Last Alliance. What are you trying to do?" Thranduil's anger was still threatening to boil over. 

Trying to ignore his tone, Legolas continued with his petition. "As you can see from this, Adar, a prince is given the automatic ranking of Gonuithírith [Commanding Guard] in the army. I outranked all three of the elves. They cannot be held responsible for their actions."

"What?"

"If you wish to punish anyone for the disappearance of those three guards, then it is me you should punish."

"Do not be ridiculous, Legolas," Thranduil said sharply. "This law is hundred of years old. It must have been revoked centuries ago."

"There is no signature at the end, Adar, no reference to anything at all." Legolas voice was calm and flat, trying not to betray his nerves at confronting his father in this manner.

"So," said Thranduil, equally as coolly, "am I to believe that you wish for those three guards to be returned to duty, nothing marked on their records and for them carry on as before?"

"Yes Adar."

"And you will accept the punishment that I give you in this matter."

"It was my understanding I was already being punished for leading insubordination in your troops," Legolas said smoothly. 

Thranduil's eyes flared as he heard his own words being used against him. He studied his son's face. There was defiance in Legolas' eyes, but he could see the fear and uncertainty that filled them too. For a moment Thranduil was ashamed. His son had a legitimate reason for confronting him and he was afraid of his own father. 

Thranduil closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do except return the guards to duty and apologise to them for the fact they had been disciplined for nothing. As for Legolas, again he was powerless not only because of the law and his own actions, but Malnarthan was barely speaking to him as it was. If he punished Legolas further she would never talk to him again. Closing his eyes, checking his temper and feelings, Thranduil breathed out and then in again. 

Legolas watched his father's movements closely. Thranduil's chest moved out considerably as he took a deep breath. Legolas prepared himself for the loud tirade that was to follow. 

Inwardly Legolas winced and waited, but the noise never came. He focussed on his father and saw Thranduil was looking almost kindly at him. There was even the possibility of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

"Why not go and get ready for the festival tonight ionnen [my son]?" Thranduil's voice was strangely soft and gentle. 

The use of the endearment so little used recently confused Legolas. "But it is only early afternoon Adar, it is barely past noon." Legolas' face fell, "Have I…? Are you very…"

"No Legolas, I am not angry, no more that I was this morning when this stupid dispute came in. You used your initiative and helped elves that you barely even know. If anything I am pleased with you. No, that is not the right word." Thranduil considered for a moment. "Proud. I am proud of you Legolas." His son's face cracked into a beautiful smile, and it was matched by Thranduil's. "Now go, before I change my mind."

"But all the letters?"

"I can write perfectly well myself when needs must," Thranduil scolded gently, "and I will see the books are returned before tonight."

"Thank you Adar," Legolas said, meaning every word. He gave his father one more smile, turned and half-ran from the room. As he closed the heavy main door behind him Legolas could have sworn he heard his father chuckle.

Legolas sang as he walked along the forest paths. He went to the kitchens and sweet-talked the cooks into giving him food. He ate sitting on a branch high above the roof of his talan, listening to the tree and feeding the occasional bird that came to say hello. When he was done, clouds had begun to gather in the sky. He was relieved that the air would be clear and cool that evening as the entire area converged for the festival. 

Gripping the branch behind his knees, Legolas let his body fall backwards. Arms reached for the branch below. With a speed that betrayed the number of times he had done so, Legolas swung, criss-crossed, down through the tree until he flew through the nearest window of his flet and landed on his feet in the middle of his bedroom. 

Sighing contentedly, he decided to go to the bathing houses while they would still be quiet. It was too hot to ask the servants to bring up pitchers of warm water for his bath when natural hot water sprung up from underneath the forest itself. The baths would be quiet as it was still early; even the most vain ellith [she-elves] would not start their rituals until much later and he could spend some time on his own. Legolas shed his clothes, opting instead for a loose-fitting pair of breeches and some soft shoes. Swinging a bag of soaps and lotions he descended from his flet by the stairs and made off in the direction of the baths.

The path led in the direction of the mountains in the middle of the Greenwood, and along the shaded walkway Legolas realised that this was the furthest he had been from any member of his family in the past week. He was going to wash but to him it was more than that. He had barely been left alone all week, except when working for his father or resting at night. It was a small freedom, but Legolas would take as much advantage of it as possible.

The evenings had been filled with large meals in Court with his parents and sometimes Thalion and Eiliant; and then introductions to what seemed to be every unmarried, young elleth [she-elf] in the Wood. Some were as embarrassed as he about the entire situation and their scheming parents, but many wore their hair in the most ridiculous styles in of catching his attention. In truth, almost all of them had merged into one - a nightmare elf that Legolas could never consider speaking to, let alone marry. Which, of course, was his father's ulterior motive for these nights.

Legolas continued to muse on this subject and the she-elves the coming night would bring until he reached the baths. Finding them completely empty except for a couple of attendants who brought towels and ensured no one drowned, Legolas collected a towel and undressed. He carefully folded his breeches and stowed his shoes in a small cupboard before walking down a set of steps into the water, leaving his small bag on the side.

Although it was a hot day, the water was hotter still. Legolas hissed as the heat hit his skin. Finally he chose to bend his knees and submerged himself right up to the neck. His body shivered from the shock of the sudden temperature change. Legolas reached back, removed the braids from his damp hair and combed them out with his wet fingers. Leaning back even further, he submerged all his hair into the water, right up to his forehead. Standing back up, the water came to just below his navel. Legolas pushed the drips of water from his forehead and eyes and walked out into the middle of the main pool. It was large enough to accommodate a hundred people around the edge, and even more in the middle. 

This was where Legolas went, as the water was warmer and deeper where it bubbled up into the pool. He felt the hotter water before he felt the strong current where it came up to the surface. With one more check around to reassure himself that he was truly alone and there was no one lurking in the quiet corners, Legolas dived under the water to the bottom and curled himself up in a ball. Suddenly the surging water caught him. Twisting and turning, it launched him upwards, driving him free of the surface.

Legolas laughed. Riding the surge was a favourite trick of the young elflings. He had always loved the thrill of being completely out of control - just for a fleeting moment, until natural buoyancy took over and propelled him away from the dangers.

Legolas finally put his feet down a few feet away from the centre. Here he had to stand on the tips of his toes as the water came up to his shoulders, so he moved by bouncing from foot to foot in the water. The floor of the pool was carefully carved out and smoothed down, but every so often he would come across a stray stone and it pressed sharply into his foot causing him to hop once more. 

Legolas looked up at the clouds rolling in. He let his body tilt backwards in the water until he was lying on his back. He skimmed his arms up to his head, just under the surface of the water and felt his hair fan out into a soft halo. Legolas then rested his hands on the bottom of his ribs and curiously felt them through the wet skin. 

Drifting on the current, his attention turned back to the sky and the gathering black. That morning, the sky had been clear blue, with only a few wispy clouds high up; but now there were great, fluffy ones covering the blue, their edges a threatening grey.

The sky had turned almost completely flat charcoal colour before Legolas was brought out of his thoughts by his feet scraping on the edge of the pool. He had been engrossed by the way the clouds moved and gathered, and he had been making shapes in the clouds. Despite the small breeze that had sprung up, the only sounds were the rippling of the water as it sloshed out of the pool and across the deck where he had disturbed it with his antics and the breeze slipping noisily through the trees and blowing off handfuls of blossoms. There were no bird sounds, no animal noises; they had presumably taken refuge before the impending storm. 

He pushed his legs over his head and turned a backward somersault in the water and as he put his feet back onto the bottom and blinked a couple of times he remembered what he was doing and why. Legolas decided to follow their lead. The forest animals were invariably correct when it came to predicting the weather. He swam back to where he had originally left his bag and took out his soaps. Standing up in the shallows he lathered up the soap in his hands and began to spread it across his body, starting with his arms and chest, then down his legs and up to his back. He dived carefully, aware of the shallowness of the water and rinsed himself. Coming back up he lathered a lotion in his hair and dived once more in a different direction to rid himself of the suds. Finally, sitting on the side, shivering in the breeze, he washed his ankles and feet carefully getting out all the soap between his toes. He kicked his feet in the water, splashing everywhere to make sure he was clean. He swivelled around to bring his feet onto the dry decking and stood up. Dripping, he strode across to his towel and clothes, wringing out his hair as he went. 

Looking at the sky he knew he had to hurry if he wanted to make it back to his flet before the skies opened and the downpour began. As the first distant crack of thunder could be heard, he realised his leisure time was over. Hurriedly pulling on his breeches and shoes, depositing his towel in a basket to be washed, he left the bathing house. The claps of thunder got louder and nearer and he reached his flet just as the first large drops of rain began to fall.

Legolas ran up the steps two at a time and dashed inside so he did not get a second bath. He went to his bedroom and picked up a wooden comb and began to brush out his long, blonde hair. It snagged on a large tangle and Legolas set it down to take a closer before carefully separating the individual hairs from the knot. He took up the task again and brushed the rest of his hair straight to let it dry in the air. 

Legolas realised he was shivering. The hair was damp on his bare back and the window was open, letting in the cold breeze from the Misty Mountains. Legolas had not realised how cold he actually was. He moved to close the offending window and then stripped himself of his breeches once more, choosing instead a warm robe which he wrapped around his body as his hair dried. He left his bedroom and wandered into the main day room of his flet. 

He picked up a book he had half-finished and absentmindedly started to stare at the pages, occasionally turning them. An unexpectedly loud clap of thunder nearby startled him. It was not totally safe to be in the trees; he should have gone somewhere else; but Legolas ignored the warning at the back of his head, in favour of the staying and flicking through the story of Gondolin. If he had read the story once he had read it tens, maybe hundreds of times admiring the bravery of the elves of the Elder Days fighting a foe as great as Elbereth herself, of not greater. As a boy he had always wanted to be brave Tuor who wedded the beautiful Idril and led the survivors out of the city through a secret passage. It was Glorfindel, the same elf he had met in Rivendell, who had fought and died saving them all from a Balrog. It was hard to believe that such a battle had even taken place; Legolas had so little knowledge of strife in his life, and the small trouble he now had with his father seemed inconsequential. 

His room lit up as lightning forked to the ground close by. He heard the explosion of the boiling tree sap over the clap of thunder. This was enough for Legolas. Gondolin was forgotten. Pulling on some sturdy boots he ran from his flet to huddle on the ground with some of the nearby elves. 

All around them flashes of light were followed by immediate bangs. The patter of the rain was like an accompanying drone to the music of the horn of Tauron [Sindar name for Oromë of the Valar] as he rode hunting on his glorious steed. Shivering together, the elves massed in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees as the storm passed over. Slowly the lightning became less intense, no longer burning twisted images onto their eyes, and the thunder started to lag behind his mate, for he could never overtake her swift light. Eventually the elves dispersed back to their flets and returned to whichever job they had left undone, dropped to the floor as the storm became violent. Legolas returned to his flet, changed again into another dry robe, and combed his hair once more, before settling back down to his book as his hair commenced to dry once more.

As Tuor and Idril sailed West in their great ship there was a knock at Legolas' door and a servant entered. "Begging your pardon, highness, but it is late and you should be dressed for the feast tonight. Have you decided what you wish to wear?"

"Is it that time already?" Legolas said, mainly to himself. A swift glance out of the window showed him that the clouds had cleared, the birds sang and the air was sweet and cool. He marked his place in the book and followed the servant who was already preparing to help Legolas get dressed. His clothes had been unpacked from the trip to Rivendell days ago, but they had now been washed and their creases from the journey removed. Legolas chose the elaborate soft blue-grey tunic and breeches he had worn on their last night in Rivendell. 

As he pulled the clothes on he wondered how exactly he would get through the night. He had no reason to excuse himself early, he had been resting the whole afternoon and his father would never believe him if he said he was tired. He knew he would not return to his flet until the early hours of the next day and dreaded what could be many long hours in the company of so many he disliked. Legolas would have to grin and bear everything the night threw at him.

He sat still as he let the servant braid his hair. He foraged in a drawer for the silver circlet his father ordered him to wear on big feasts like this. It was heavy and the edges of the leaf design pushed into his skin. By the end of the night there would be little dents and some bleeding on his forehead from the circlet.

As Legolas pulled on his boots Thalion barged into the flet. Legolas turned at the sudden intrusion, but smiled to see his elder brother standing there with an enormous grin on his face. Eiliant stood by his side, looking radiant as she always did for events such as these. 

It was she who spoke first. "Are you nearly ready Legolas? We thought we would stop by and you could walk with us to Lant Hilivren [Glittering Clearing]." 

Legolas smiled at her kind offer. 

"Come, Legolas! Anyone would think you did not wish to go tonight!" Thalion said facetiously.

His little brother simply glared back at him with the full force of anger in his eyes. Thalion laughed heartily. 

Legolas decided to defend himself. "It is fine for you two. You can talk to each other all night and if you only dance one dance and that one together no one will think any the worse of you. I will have to dance every single one with a gaggle of ellith [she-elves] I do not know or wish to know."

"Oh Legolas," Eiliant said, "it will not be that bad. I am sure Thalion and I can rescue you at some points. No one would dare ask you to dance when you are talking to your brother."

"And if it is any compensation," added Thalion, "this was exactly what it was like for me when I had just come of age. You should take Adar's advise and find yourself a wife if you want it all to go away!" 

Legolas made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, surprisingly similar to the ones his father made, and finished lacing his left boot. He stood and examined his appearance in a mirror fixed to the wall. He straightened the circlet on his brow and frowned as it pressed into his head. 

Thalion came up silently behind him and turned his little brother's body to face his. He pulled up Legolas' collar, then settled it down flat again, smoothing it against his collarbone. "There, perfect." 

Legolas murmured his thanks to his brother. 

"You will have every elleth after you tonight!" Thalion darted away as Legolas tried to swat him. Thalion ran down the steps, his little brother hot on his heels. As Thalion reached the ground Legolas jumped the last few steps and landed on his brother's back. This unexpected weight caused Thalion to over-balance and they ended up in a heap on the ground. Wrestling together, tickling each other, their laughter rang through the trees. 

Eiliant came gracefully down the steps. Seeing the two in a messy heap on the grass she grabbed the collar of each and pulled them apart. Once they were on their feet Eiliant scolded them both gently and reset their hair and clothes, which she examined for grass stains. Legolas was feeling less downhearted as they wound their way through the trees to the big glade used for the festival occasions in the Greenwood. As they approached Legolas could already hear the buzzing anticipation of the elves gathered there.

The three of them came to the end of a line of elves waiting to enter the Lant Hilivren. There was only a small archway in and out of the clearing. The rest was a mixture of tall beech and oak trees, the ones predominant in the Wood, and lines of high hedges. Legolas listened to the conversations around him. The people were excited, expectant of a good night to come and their faces were alight with anticipation. The queue moved quickly and soon enough Legolas found himself stepping into the glade. 

On the ground was a blanket of soft grass that glistened as the evening light scattered off the beads of water remaining on the stalks. The sweet smell of the wet green carpet filled Legolas' nose and he breathed in deeply, packing his lungs and savouring the moment. He followed his brother and Eiliant in the direction of the High Table, but his attention was on the glade. 

Every year it took his breath away because each year the scene was different. The trees grew and changed, netting their branches together in even more elaborate ways than before, and each year had different levels of blossom. Last year they had walked on a floor formed by the tree flowers, but this year almost all the blossom was still on the trees. As the wind blew, little lines of pink and white petals came floating down onto the elves below. 

There were tables laid in straight lines all through the glade and these were filling up. Whole families, complete with even the smallest babes in arms, friends and loved ones greeted each other with joy. Legolas guessed the number present. There must have been a few hundred, the whole population within about an hour's ride of the Halls. Legolas marvelled at the achievement of feeding so many, but he knew that things had been being prepared for days.

Walking into the corner of a table brought Legolas from his reverie. He looked to find Thalion and Eiliant many steps in front of him. Legolas quickened his pace and came up behind them both as they were in quiet conversation with each other. He followed them to his seat, almost at the centre of the long table that commanded a view over the whole glade. It was set for Thranduil and his family, plus many of the important advisors and nobility of the Wood and their relations. It was perpendicular to the others at one end of the clearing under the boughs of a great oak tree. Legolas saw that many were sat there already, including his father and mother. Thranduil was surveying a small part of his kingdom with a serene, pleased look on his face while Malnarthan was in animated conversation with someone further down the table over the empty seats that would soon be filled with her family. 

Her conversation came to an end as Legolas, Thalion and Eiliant approached and she smiled at them, her two precious sons and the daughter she never had. Malnarthan's parents had sailed West a long time ago and Thranduil's mother had made the journey a short while after Oropher died. Malnarthan looked at Legolas as he walked towards her, pulling out a chair next to her. Thalion and Eiliant swept past her, Thalion pausing briefly to kiss his mother's cheek, before going to the other side of Thranduil where their seats were. Legolas pulled the chair closer to the table, rearranged the cutlery he had disturbed and straightened the circlet on his forehead. He wrinkled his nose as edges dug into the skin and Malnarthan was shocked by just how much he looked like Oropher in that instant.

She touched him gently on the arm. "Tomorrow I will take that to have the edges softened. You wince every single time you wear it and I cannot bear to watch any longer." She smiled and kissed the soft hair that fell in short wisps in front of his ear.

"Sorry Nana," Legolas said sheepishly. "Whenever I get home from one of these nights I fling it in the box in frustration and forget about it." 

Her laugh tinkled gently. "Then I shall take it from you before you leave tonight so you do not forget." She narrowed her eyes and scrutinised his appearance once more. "You look uncomfortable, and not because of the circlet." 

Legolas shifted in his seat under her gaze. There was a pause as Legolas knew his mother wished an answer and she would not let it drop until she knew the truth.

"I am looking forward to celebrating this night, but it would be a falsehood to say that I thought I would enjoy the whole evening." Legolas eyes darted down the table. He observed an elleth sitting down with her father and mother further along the table. He had already been introduced to her and during that week he had been buttonholed into agreeing to have the first dance with her. His father and her father had been present when she had cornered him in the corridors surrounding his father's study. Legolas felt Thranduil's gaze turned on him, and there was nothing to do but thank her and agree. 

He could have paid her a compliment or expressed anticipation for the night, as Thranduil had told him later, but Legolas could not bring himself to offer her any encouragement. This girl was one of the worst elleth he had ever met. She had been utterly spoilt by her father as she grew up, having all the best lavished on her since birth. 

Malnarthan nodded knowingly, following her son's gaze. "I see," she said. "And so I gather that you do not wish to dance with Galuwen [Blessings]."

"Naneth, you jest!" Legolas cried a little too loudly and then he hushed his voice. "If Adar is so desperate for me to find a wife then the least he could do is introduce me to elleth that I can stand being in the presence of for more than a passing moment!" 

Malnarthan looked seriously at her son. She and Thranduil had called a truce as far as Legolas was concerned, but that did not stop her worrying. Malnarthan did not want anything more in the world than to see her son happy and married, but if it took him a few years or even a few hundred years, she would be patient. Thranduil, on the other hand, saw Legolas' marriage as a chance for redemption, more now so than ever before, because it would be a sign that the Rivendell incident was in the past, that it was all childish pranks. Legolas' marriage would be the end to all of that, his final transition into adulthood. Legolas was their last child; it was hard on both of them to see him growing up and coming of age. Now he was virtually independent and made his own decisions about what he did, where and when. 

Malnarthan had suspicions about Thranduil's motive to his son's introductions. Either he introduced him to the most awful ellith the Wood had to offer so Legolas would not get married, or it was one last attempt to have influence in Legolas' life. It was these considerations that had forced Malnarthan to relent in her anger towards her husband. She had started to pity him and could no longer look at him and see red. When she looked at Thranduil all she wanted to do was take his silly face between her hands and kiss him on the end of the nose like she used to do when they were young and in the first flushes of love.

The clearing had quickly filled with elves and the noise was almost deafening. Thranduil decided that it was time to start and he stood up. A sudden hush came over the entire place after whispered calls of "I Aran, i Aran! [The King, the King]" Thranduil looked out across his people and saw complete attention on him. 

Legolas let his mind wander as Thranduil began his customary introductory speech. He had heard them time after time before and had been privy to Thranduil's practise sessions of it during the week. The number of times the King had been through it to himself in the quiet of the study! Legolas felt he knew it word for word. Legolas gazed into the distance to see all the elves looking in his father's direction with a look bordering on complete adoration, or maybe it was impatience for the King to be finished and the party to begin. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas caught sight of Galuwen. To any distant observer her eyes were fixed on the King, as they should have been, but to anyone close enough they were actually staring at Legolas. He shifted uncomfortably in his high-backed chair, a type reserved solely for the Royal Family. It earned him a gentle slap on the thigh from his mother under the table, telling him to sit still and at least look like he was paying attention. Legolas turned his head to look at his father, giving Galuwen a view of the back of his head just in time to hear his father say,

"And so on that note I would like to thank everyone that has worked to help bring together what I am sure will be a beautiful night. Let the festival begin!"

The Wood erupted in a cacophony of sounds. The elders were speaking about the eloquence of Thranduil's speech or their happiness that the weather had broken in such a dramatic way. The very old were quietly thinking out the noise and the passing of another year in their long lives. The young, however, did not care for speeches or the advancing of time, but for the coming of the food and wine and the dancing that was to follow. Legolas on the other hand was completely silent, speaking only to thank those who brought him food or poured him drink. He ate plate after plate of delicious food, but he tasted nothing other than foreboding. If he was drawn to noises coming from the right hand end of the table and he met Galuwen's eyes the meat would gag in his mouth and Legolas would have to look away hurriedly to avoiding completely choking himself. He would then gulp down a mouthful of the strong wine they were serving and feel the back of his mouth still prickling from coughing too hard.

For dessert there was the last of the stores of dried fruit from the winter before. It was the last time they would have to eat from these because soon there would be ripe, juicy berries practically falling off the trees. If Legolas tarried over pudding, no one could blame them, for soon would come the dancing and the prospect of standing up with Galuwen for the first dance for all to see. 

It was not as innocent as it sounded. 

The first dance was an honour reserved for only those in favour with their partners. The entire Wood would be gossiping about it by the end of the night, especially as it was now an appropriate time for Legolas to think about settling down. Inwardly he groaned as he found his bowl empty and whisked from under his nose by an over-zealous server. Already the tables were being picked up with ease by the servants, the musicians were setting up in one corner, and people were finding their partners. 

Thranduil stood up to make his way with his wife for the first dance, and Malnarthan rose beside him, taking his arm. They walked behind Legolas, and after them came Thalion and Eiliant. Thalion laid a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Finally Legolas had to rise and claim his partner. He stumbled to his feet as the chair pushed back with little fluidity, and walked down the table and round in front of it to where she sat. 

Legolas forced a smile. "Lady Galuwen," he could not bear to say my lady, "would you accompany me?" 

She smiled as though the whole thing had not been prearranged. With her voice gushing adoration said, "Oh my prince, you favour me." 

That is a joke, Legolas thought to himself, but still took her arm and led her to the floor close to the rest of his family. Thranduil looked at him and nodded his approval, but Thalion could barely contain his mirth at Legolas' first partner because she had been exactly the same with him before he had married. Thalion thought of the awful nights she had put him through, but he could not help but find his little brother's predicament more than slightly amusing. Eiliant saw the scowl on Legolas' face directed at his brother and repositioned Thalion so he had his back to Legolas. 

Legolas was infinitely grateful; he could not concentrate on dancing if everywhere he looked his brother was grinning at him like a complete fool. 

Legolas did not see the mock-pout on Thalion's face as he said to Eiliant, "You are spoiling my fun!"

Galuwen started to chatter to Legolas about the evening so far, the beauty of the hall, the quality of the food and comparing it to the previous years. The music started up, an elegant regal dance and Legolas saw that there were many couples dancing, so many in fact that some had been obliged to sit the dance out and wait for a time when there was more space. As they danced Galuwen was still happy to talk for both of them, so long as Legolas made noises as if he was interested in what she was saying occasionally, and nodding when she stopped to pause for breath.

It took longer than he would have liked for the dance to end. Legolas politely thanked his partner for the dance, as common courtesy demanded. He heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw his father walking towards him.

"Legolas there is someone I should like you to meet. This is Bassoneth [Bread-giver] who oversees some of the crop growing further north." Legolas bowed to acknowledge the elf. "He comes tonight with his daughter Lasbelin [Autumn], perhaps you two would like to get better acquainted?"

And so the night began.

It was after midnight before Legolas managed to sit down again. He had danced virtually non-stop and when he had not been dancing he had been talking to the people his father introduced him to - and then danced with them too. Legolas had managed to end a dance near to where his brother and Eiliant were sitting while Thranduil was positioned on the other side of the dancers. Legolas took the opportunity to sit down between them and he closed his eyes wearily.

"There, there Legolas, you have almost danced with most of the ellith here, only a few more to go," Thalion said, patting his brother's knee. 

Legolas let his head flop down onto Eiliant's shoulder. "Eiliant, if Adar should come over here, will you come and dance with me?"

Eiliant smiled gently and Thalion laughed. "Of course Tithintor," she said, using Thalion's nickname for Legolas. 

Thalion pulled Legolas back up straight by the collar of his shirt, off his wife's shoulder. 

"It looks as if Adar has been detained. See?" Legolas followed his brother's gaze to where Malnarthan had taken her husband by the hands and was leading him into the dancing.

"Oh thank you Naneth!" Legolas said in exclamation.

"Met anyone nice tonight Legolas?" Eiliant asked innocently.

"No," Legolas said flatly. There was another silence as Legolas watched his parents dancing as if no one else was in the room. They whirled past one of Thranduil's advisors who bowed to the King as he swept past. "Who is Haedron talking to?" Legolas asked. 

Thalion and Eiliant turned to look in that general direction.

"She looks familiar, but I cannot place a name to the face. Does her family not live near yours Eiliant?" Thalion said.

"Yes they do. It is good to see her here tonight; she hates these big occasions almost as much as Legolas here and probably for the same reasons. Haedron must have put his foot down," Eiliant said, smiling at the elleth. 

Legolas was exasperated. "But who is she, Eiliant?"

"Her name is Eldirn."

"Eldirn?" cried the brothers together and Eiliant hushed them.

"I have not seen her for years," Legolas said. "Not since we were about fifteen. She has changed greatly."

Legolas looked at the elf with a critical eye. She was wearing a simple green robe and her long brown hair was flowing down over her shoulders and down her back. The robe may have been simple and modest, but it showed to Legolas just how much she had changed since they were last together. She now had the figure of a woman and Legolas could see every single curve. Her eyes were a dark brown, the colour of rich soil, and although her face was stern as she spoke with her father there was a light in them that called to Legolas.

"Eiliant, will you introduce me to her?"

"You already know her Legolas," she reminded him.

"I have not seen her for decades Eiliant, and we were children then. Things are different now." Thalion had trouble covering the snort that came out of his mouth when Legolas said this. Eiliant gave her husband a sharp look, but then she smiled as well. Maybe their little brother had found someone that did catch his eye. Legolas, trapped between the two of them, looked from one to another and growled in frustration. He looked across at Eldirn who was now having an animated conversation with her father, gesticulating with her arms in what seemed almost like an argument. Her cheeks gained a heightened pink glow and Legolas smiled as he saw in her someone that felt would share his feelings about the night and their fathers. Legolas was watching Eldirn so closely and for so long that Eiliant and Thalion managed a whispered conversation behind Legolas' head without him even noticing.

"What do you think Eiliant?" Thalion said.

"I am not sure. It is a few years since I have seen Eldirn and she was quiet and shy. She does not like being around people she does not know. But she has a sharp wit and cheeky sense of humour. She might even be able to take on your brother when he gets in one of his moods."

"Well I am starting to like her even more. You know Legolas hit her when they were three. Apparently she stole his lembas or something. Adar was so cross, but I think she gave as good as she got. I wonder if they remember?"

"Well we shall see." The three of them turned and saw Haedron leave Eldirn looking cross as she sat down on a chair and folded her arms under her chest. Legolas' eyes widened slightly as a hint of cleavage came into view over the seam of her modest neckline. Thalion smirked at his wife and Eiliant stood. "Come Legolas, Eldirn is on her own." 

Legolas stood up and followed her. He felt something he had never felt before. His palms became hot and clammy and he was sure they were shaking. Something fluttered in his stomach as they crossed the glade to where the elleth was sitting. They were about ten paces away when Eldirn turned and saw them and stood up and Legolas fought to control himself.


	6. A Bump In The Night

Well here's chapter 6. This was originally part of the last chapter, but it was just too long to be manageable so I had to cut things. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing from you guys, and your encouragement always keeps me going. Please feel free to email me, my address is on my profile page, or leave a review when you've read this.

Thanks to María (Thuriniel) and Khazar, my fabulous betas, without whom I'd be lost!

Hope you all enjoy this, take care,

Ems

A Bump In The Night

Eldirn did not want to be at the festival. 

She had made that clear to her father and mother constantly for several weeks before the event, ever since her mother had decided that she needed a new dress and began cutting, stitching and hemming. When Eldirn had first tried it on and caught her image in a mirror, she was horrified by the expanse of skin that was exposed across the chest. She and her mother fought over that for many hours that night and for all the next day, until Eldirn declared that she would not be going to the festival with the dress like that. Rodwen, [Noble woman] desperate for her daughter to leave the house and meet new people, gave in and the level was raised. Eldirn was pleased when the dress was finished, and thanked her mother, but she felt worse was to come. 

The day of the festival dawned bright, hot and sticky. Eldirn was woken by her mother. "Come come, Eldirn, there is much to do today," Rodwen called amiably as she roused her daughter from her dreams. Eldirn rolled over trying to hide from the bright Sun and the stifling heat. Rodwen pulled the soft sheet from the bed, the only thing covering Eldirn's naked body and Eldirn snatched at it in vain. She curled up in a ball to try and preserve her modesty, but her mother admonished her, "Honestly sellen [my daughter] I have never met an elf so modest as you. It is unnatural!" 

Rodwen tossed a robe at Eldirn before leaving the room. Eldirn pulled the robe around her shoulders and stood up. Her mother had left her a bowl of warm water to wash her face . She knew she would be taken to the bathing houses later. She detested that place. To have to walk around naked brought her shame, not pleasure; she would prefer to soak in the little tin bath her father had bought her as a present when she came of age. Other relatives sent jewellery or other fine gifts, but her favourite was the simple bath, a present that spoke of great thought and love. She did not think anyone had been so happy to receive a plain bit of tin ever, except perhaps a dwarf. 

Eldirn put on a simple dress and joined her parents to breakfast. She could not conceive how it would take an entire day for them to be ready for the feast that evening, but if anyone could spent hours getting ready it was her mother. Eldirn envied her father who would be out of the house working for the King and being useful for many hours yet to come.

During the morning a crowd of other mothers and daughters arrived. Their only discussion was of dresses and who would dance with whom. The news from the Halls was that Galuwen had claimed the first dance with the only unmarried member of the Royal Family. There was much excited talk of Legolas, and Eldirn did not want any part of it. She when they had been children, and played together for a few years. And she knew enough about Legolas' character to know that he was probably forced to ask Galuwen to dance by his father. If what her father had told her about Legolas being in serious trouble for an incident in Rivendell was true, then that seemed more than likely; Thranduil had always found interesting ways to punish his son. There was nothing about spending time with Galuwen that was not a punishment.

Eventually, everyone left and her mother bustled about clearing things away. Eldirn helped her with the cups and the leftover pieces of cake and washing. They had a small lunch together and another, tiny fight about the bathing house. Eldirn firmly did not want to go, but her mother was not giving her a choice. They would go early to avoid the crowds of people, a concession to Eldirn to get her to go, and hopefully miss the storm that Rodwen felt sure would materialise from the empty blue sky.

They eventually left in the middle of the afternoon, Eldirn with a face like thunder and the sky mirroring her looks. They entered the baths, which were starting to fill, just as the sky began to crack and the lightning fork down to the ground. Eldirn hurried as she washed her body, spending almost no time soaking in the warm water. Her mother was talking away to someone she had not seen for several months, so when Eldirn had washed her hair and rinsed it clean she felt safe enough sneaking out of the water and drying quickly. She was soon sitting in her robe on a bench that surrounded the pool, waiting for her mother,

lost in thought about her studies.

The storm had stopped by the time her mother left the water and dried herself, still talking to the other elf. It was late afternoon when they returned to their home and Eldirn set about getting dressed. She carefully brushed her hair so it would dry without tangles. Her hair lay thick and damp down the centre of her back, leaving a slowly growing wet patch in the middle of the light brown robe. Her mother bustled in with the dress Eldirn was to wear on a wooden hanger, hung it from the rail that surrounded Eldirn's bed and picked up her daughter's hairbrush. Despite Eldirn's protestation her mother furiously brushed her hair once more and then wrapped it in rags so it would dry with some curls

Eldirn knew it was a hopeless quest. In her youth, she and her mother had tried this many times, and each time her hair retained its waves for a few minutes before the weight of the strands pulled it all straight down and Rodwen would despair. But she submitted anyway. Rodwen then bustled out once more to see to her own hair, which did retain its curl, and after about half an hour she returned to find her daughter's hair almost dry and Eldirn's head most firmly in a book.

Rodwen took the book from her daughter's hands and snapped it closed. "None of that tonight, sellen [my daughter]. Come, we must get you ready. You hair is almost done I see. Let us hope it decides to co-operate this one time." 

Sighing,Eldirn pushed the chair back and then stood in front of her mother.

"Very well, Naneth. Do your worst." Rodwen frowned at Eldirn. It was unnatural that an elleth, so soon come of age and womanhood, to dislike the festivals and ceremonies of the Greenwood. When she was growing up Eldirn had loved to dress up and walk around in her mother's dresses, but she had lost that innocence and become closed and sarcastic, almost weary of the world. 

Rodwen took Eldirn by the shoulders and moved her until she was next to her bed. Reluctantly, Eldirn undid her robe and let it drop to the floor just before her mother threw the new dress over her head. Smoothing out invisible wrinkles over the shoulder and down the sleeves, Rodwen appraised her daughter. Even with her hair in rags and a face as black as jet accompanied by a scowl the length of the Misty Mountains, Rodwen thought her daughter beautiful, very beautiful in fact. If only she let herself go a bit more around the people she did not know and made a better first impression, instead of sitting in the corner only being drawn out of herself to make sardonic comments! Rodwen undid her daughter's hair and gently pulled the hair into shape. She turned Eldirn around to face the mirror and a flicker of a smile went across the young elleth's lips. So her daughter was almost normal, Rodwen thought silently.

"Well, you finish yourself off. I need to dress and then find your father something acceptable to wear. That ellon would wear sack cloth if I let him!" Eldirn smiled as her mother flew from the room. She almost felt sorry for her, having two disagreeable people to dress as well as herself. 

Eldirn studied her image in the mirror, staring at herself for minutes at a time; not thinking, simply looking, as if she was seeing herself for the first time. She liked the dress, but she knew that it would have looked better if she had not made her mother alter it and change the neck. As the time passed, slowly and almost imperceptibly the curls of her hair began to fall out and her straight hair returned. Eldirn smiled, feeling more herself as the hair on her head seemed her own once more, and stood up and looked out of her door. She saw her father's boots close to the door and realised he must have returned silently,

"Nana?" She called, "Naneth?" 

Rodwen poked her head round the door of Haedron's dressing room.

"My hair has come out again, but I will do something with it." Rodwen flung up her hands in despair and went back to persuading her husband that he could not wear blue and green together.

Picking up her hairbrush, Eldirn removed the last of the waves before pulling out the modest box where she kept her jewellery. She rooted around through the necklaces and hair clips until she found the one she wished. Taking the tiny slide that had once belonged to her father's mother, Eldirn pulled a few strands of hair from the top of her head and clipped them together. The rest of her hair she let pool down onto her shoulders and back settling where it chose. Eldirn licked her dry lips to make them shine and went to sit in the main room of their house. 

She heard her mother speaking in low tones to her father in their bedroom. She must have managed to get him to wear something she approved of, Eldirn thought. They emerged together arm in arm, smiling. Eldirn ran back to her room for the soft shoes she would wear for the night. Her mother and father stood ready, patiently waiting for her while leaning silently on each other's arms. The family swept from their house and walked through the trees to the feast.

Every year Eldirn was amazed by the setting. The trees and bushes had grown and shifted during the year, gently growing together so that one day the branches would knit together above the ground, giving them a roof of bark and leaves. They took their seats at one of the long tables that covered the grass, her father not important or rich enough to merit a seat at the King's table. Eldirn narrowed her eyes as she saw Galuwen's eyes fixed on Legolas and she shook her head slightly. Poor ellon.

Thranduil's speech passed her by, as did most of the meal. She was observing the people around her, laughing inwardly at their silly mannerisms and habits or concentrating on eating her food gracefully. She was pleased when the feast was over and the tables were cleared away. Chairs were placed around the sides of the clearing. Eldirn retreated into a far corner, where the colour of her dress helped her to blend in to the bushes behind her and allow her to slip into the background. Sitting quietly in the dark, she watched the elves dancing and laughing, and sometimes glancing in her general direction.

Sometimes her father would try and get her to dance, but she refused to let him introduce her to any sons of elves he knew. Haedron could not find the will to produce discord on such a pleasant evening so he returned to his wife, leaving his daughter happily to herself. By midnight he had had enough. He had watched during the night as Eldirn had refused every single offer of a dance that had been made to her, preferring to sit on her own and watch. He excused himself from conversation and made his way to his daughter's side. 

She stood up as she saw him coming and immediately said, "Adar, I am not dancing and I do not wish to."

"Eldirn, I would see you dance, see the skirts your mother laboured over move gracefully across the floor."

"No, Adar, I am quite happy where I am." She emphasised her words with her arms.

"One dance, sellen, just one dance. That is all I ask. It would make us so happy."

"No, Adar, you brought me here against my will. The least you could do it let me sit through the night in peace." Her hand cut through the air, punctuating every phrase, every important word.

"Eldirn, you will dance with one person. Do it as a favour to me. You love me, do you not?" Haedron felt ashamed he had resorted to emotional blackmail. What would it take to get his daughter to dance?

"Yes I love you Adar. You know I do."

"Then make me happy, my child," he pleaded. "Promise me to dance with the next ellon who asks you."

"Aye, I promise." Eldirn gave in; she cared too much for her father to give him any cause for pain. She sat down and folded her arms, a scowl gracing her features as she realised she had been manipulated into making a promise she did not wish to keep.

*

Eiliant was still walking with Legolas. Five paces from Eldirn she held out her hands to her old acquaintance,

"My little Eldirn, it must be years since I saw you last! Not since just after you came of age. You look well. How is your family?"

"My lady, we are all well, thank you very much for asking. Adar and Naneth are here tonight dancing somewhere." Eldirn gestured into the crowds of elves in the general direction her father had gone.

"Yes, we saw you speaking with your father just now." 

A blush spread across Eldirn's face. "He made me promise to dance with whoever asked me next." Eldirn lowered her eyes to the ground, away from Eiliant's caring gaze.

Her attention was snapped back as Eiliant clapped her hands with joy. "Why that is excellent news! I believe you used to know my brother Legolas, Eldirn." Eldirn could only nod as she looked into Legolas' deep blue eyes. She quickly pulled her eyes away from his, concerned by the look she saw there. "He has come here to ask you to dance, although goodness knows why he needed me to hold his hand." 

Eiliant reached her hand back behind her and found Legolas' arm. She jolted him forwards. 

Reminded of his purpose Legolas schooled his features and bowed slowly. "Lady Eldirn," he prayed no one heard the nervous wobble in his voice, "would you be so kind as to give me the pleasure of a dance?" He reached out a hand towards her. Eldirn smiled and took it, allowing herself to be lead in amongst the throng of elves, for the next dance was about to start. 

Watching them go, Eiliant clasped her hands together and smiled. She felt her husband put his strong arm around her waist and he pulled her close, kissing her temple.

"Ahh, young love," he whispered in her ear.

"Do not get ahead of yourself," Eiliant reminded him.

"Well at least it means I will have something new to tease Legolas about. I do not think he has ever asked anyone who he actually liked to dance before."

"Oh, leave the poor thing alone. Let him get on with things himself. Find yourself something else to do." 

Thalion raised his eyebrows at his wife and slowly drawled in her ear, "Distract me, melethen [my love]."

Eiliant dragged Thalion into a natural alcove in the line of the trees to show him the error of his ways whilst Legolas negotiated the dancers, leading Eldirn to a gap near the centre of the clearing. Eldirn took Legolas' second hand nervously. She had already felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on the back of her neck and could hear the quiet meetings of minds as people tried to work out who she was. Eldirn accidentally let her eyes meet Galuwen's over Legolas' shoulder. Her gaze was met by daggers. Eldirn's eyes widened in fear; she felt under attack. Thankfully the music began and Legolas swept her along.

They had spent a minute together in silence, each too wrapped in their own thoughts to even be aware of the other. Legolas was the first to remember his place and as he spun Eldirn in his arms he said to her, "My lady, forgive me, I have been rude and not asked how you have been since I last saw you." 

Eldirn's tongue let loose before her head could control it and she said, "I have grown." Automatically her free hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame about having addressed the prince so. 

Legolas, however, did not appear to care. "I am perfectly aware of that lady, for there was once a time when you surpassed me, but now you do not reach past my nose!" 

Eldirn smiled to find his memory so correct. She had indeed taunted him the last season they had played together. "I only teased you because it was the only thing I surpassed you at," Eldirn admitted gently. She did not allow her eyes to make contact with Legolas', but he spun her away from him so he could bow exuberantly.

"Flattery indeed, my lady. I thank thee." There was a comical look on his face and Eldirn could not help but laugh. She blushed further, glancing furtively left and right to see who else had witness Legolas' complete lack of dignity. Thankfully, she saw, not many, but enough, especially among their families.

"Come here," she said, merriment peppering her voice, "everyone is looking." She took his hands again and firmly pushed his body along for a few steps so they would continue to dance.

Legolas soon took the hint and held Eldirn firmly in place, his face a picture of mock-concentration and every step the epitome of control and grace. Gradually both their mouths become stretched as they held in smiles and laughter and their faces began to go a distinct shape of pink. Both were trying to hold onto the over-formality they had created in their dancing, but neither wanted it and both found it very funny. Thankfully the music ended before they burst and in the ensuing noise of applause and discussion over partners Legolas and Eldirn let out their laughter, holding onto the other's forearms for support, as their bodies ached from their sniggering. Eldirn wiped tears from her eyes and held her stomach where the muscles hurt. She looked at Legolas who was in a similar state and their eyes met. 

Legolas took her left hand in his right and bowed properly. "Thank you my lady, I greatly enjoyed our dance. It was definitely my favourite of the night." 

Eldirn felt her cheeks get even hotter and swore that they must be lighting up the entire glade because suddenly everything seemed brighter. "Now you flatter me. I am sure there are many of the ellith here who are far superior to me when it comes to dancing."

"I have been dancing with you since we could barely walk. Things are always easier with whose you know and are familiar with. Do you not think?" Legolas asked. 

Eldirn looked at him with a cheeky smile on her lips and an eyebrow arched. "It is said, Highness, that familiarity breeds contempt." 

Legolas' face cracked into a smile, "I believe one dance in forty years is not over familiar Lady Eldirn. In fact I think it is an utter disgrace, considering the fun we used to have."

"Many things have changed other than our heights," Eldirn said in a low voice.

"Very true," Legolas said with equal gravity well aware of the change that had come over his friend. His face brightened. "However, I am willing to risk your contempt and ask for a second dance, if you will accept."

"I am at your command, Ernil nín [My Prince]." Eldirn curtseyed formally. She was trying to collect herself and bring back the sense of dignity their conversations had begun with. 

He took her hands and rested her palms above his, level with their hips. "Eldirn."

Her eyes widened at the use of her name. She looked at him, his face closer than it had been before, his eyes full of a meaning she could not fathom. Legolas moved even closer.

In a soft voice, with a note of sadness that was not lost on Eldirn, he said, "Eldirn, I do not wish to command you. I would have you here with me of your own will, neither your father's nor mine. I would like to dance with you some more because I have enjoyed myself immensely, but if it cannot be so then I shall hope for another time when we can do this again." 

Eldirn swallowed loudly. For a moment Legolas was mesmerised by the movement of the skin on her neck and around her mouth. He watched as her lips struggled to form words. 

"I…I," she stuttered. She swallowed once more and closed her eyes, controlling herself. "I wish to dance with you, Highness." 

Legolas smiled and allowed his fingers to mesh with hers once more. There was not time to say anything else because the music was struck up once more. Legolas led Eldirn to their place in the lines for the stately dance. 

There was little time for chatter between partners, but at the first opportunity she could Eldirn asked Legolas, "Highness, can you tell me why Lady Galuwen is staring at me as if I were an entire nest of orcs?" 

It was true, the look of daggers had now become one of such malice and anger that whole armies had been slain by less. It did not worry Eldirn personally, she and Galuwen moved in different circles, but her father could make great trouble for Haedron and that concerned her. 

Legolas however, seemed to find the whole situation amusing. "Well you see, my dear Lady Eldirn," the 'dear' was not lost on those around them, "I have danced what must be nigh on eighty dances now, with eighty different partners. She was the first I danced with, but you are the first I have danced more than once with."

Eldirn coloured. She realised what a great compliment she was being paid. Perhaps some of the more important ellith could expect two dances in a night, but almost never two in a row and certainly not after a lowly elleth like Eldirn. 

He saw the panic spread through her features, and the grip on his hand tighten in fear. As Legolas held her close to his body for an instant he said, "Do not fear, I shall protect you from her. I have greatly improved at my sword skills since you saw me last." 

Eldirn could not help but laugh. It was this kind of whimsical, silly conversation that she found humour in. No one could resist it when accompanied by a look of utter seriousness and concern on Legolas' face. Legolas knew she thought he was joking, but he was completely serious. Sooner than he could have wished the dance was over and as the partners curtseyed and bowed to each other Legolas took her hand and kissed the top of it. 

Eldirn batted his face away with the tips of her fingers. "Please, your Highness?" 

Legolas smiled understandingly, but he was confused. When had his playmate become so shy?

"Would you like a drink?" Legolas asked her, eager to spend more time talking. Eldirn thanked him and followed in the direction of a table set with glasses of wine. Handing Eldirn a goblet Legolas looked at her, his head cocked to one side, "Tell me Eldirn, tell me what has changed. Tell me what you have been doing these past years."

Eldirn lowered her cup from her lips and said softly, "As you wish my Lord." 

Legolas winced as she gave him another title he did not care for. "Please, Eldirn, no more formalities. We were once just Eldirn and Legolas, and we can be so again. Are we really so changed?"

"I learnt respect for title and rank as I grew, if that is what you are asking," Eldirn said frankly.

"Then if you would prefer that I ask you as a Prince to refrain from calling me so, what would you say?" 

A half-smile appeared on Eldirn's lips. "I would say that that really defeats the object of the whole thing… Legolas."

Legolas smiled broadly at the first time she said his name and Eldirn returned it, albeit, very shyly. She looked around the room avoiding Legolas and spotted something of interest that peeped out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Our fathers look deep in conversation." 

Legolas spun round to where she was looking and gave her a cheeky grin. "Then let us go and say hello." 

Before Eldirn could stop him Legolas had set down their goblets and taken her arm. She reluctantly walked along beside him through the gaps in the people until they reached their fathers.

"Suilad [Hello] Adar, Suilad Haeron." Legolas said. Eldirn smiled at her father and then turned to acknowledge the King.

"You Highness." She curtseyed deeply. 

Haedron looked at the change that only two dances could bring about in his daughter. Already there was an overflowing of mirth in her eyes and a pink colour danced across her cheeks. 

It was Thranduil, however, who spoke first. "Legolas, Eldirn, you both look like you are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes father, Eldirn is a marvellous dancer." 

Eldirn's eyes almost flew out of her head. "I think your son exaggerates somewhat, Sire." 

Thranduil waved this aside. "Nonsense! We were watching you together and you looked very talented. You have been keeping your daughter under wraps from us for too long, Haedron."

"I beg to differ, Sire, but it is my daughter who keeps herself hidden. Rodwen and I practically had to drag her here by the ears." 

Eldirn was growing more and more distressed and angry by the character assault that was being made upon her.

"You mean to say that your daughter would choose a quiet night at home compared to a night like this."

"Sire, I come to this festival every year," Eldirn ventured.

"Just not any of the others," Legolas finished for her. "So this is why I have not seen you for so long." 

His eyes were on hers again. Eldirn felt small and scared under his stare.

"Lady Eldirn, may I borrow my son from you for a moment?" Thranduil asked her, more to see her reaction that anything else. Eldirn simply nodded and Thranduil knew it was relief he saw in her eyes, although whether it was the conversation she was weary of or Legolas himself, he was yet to tell.

Thranduil ushered his son away to give him a quiet and hurried lecture about not scaring shy ellith who do not like large occasions, while Haedron took his daughter to sit down. Eldirn rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger while he spoke.

"Sellen, I was so proud to see you dance out there with the Prince. And twice! Fancy that! He favours you much."

"I do not know I deserve it," she said quietly.

Haedron frowned. "What ails you, Eldirn? I thought you were quite enjoying sitting in the corner. I am sorry that you were forced two dances instead of one, but when the Prince asks, I assume you cannot refuse."

"He gave me chance to say no, but I chose not to. I do not know why, I wish I had. You should have seen the way Galuwen looked at me, Adar. Oh, what will her father do?"

"Hush child. You need not concern yourself about that. The King is well aware of the looks that spoilt elleth gave you and we could guess what she would say to her father when they return home. You must not worry about me, I can care for myself. Your mother may treat me like an elfling, but I did not expect it from you." 

Eldirn smiled and rested her head on her father's shoulder. "Would you be cross if I said that I wanted to leave?"

"Your mother and I will only stay another hour or so. Wait for us and we can all go back together. I do not want you walking in the dark alone."

"Adar, you know I am perfectly capable of finding my way from here to our house."

"It is not fit for a young lady such as yourself to be wandering around at all hours of the night."

"I could walk Eldirn home, Haedron, if you wished." Eldirn had not heard Legolas approaching, but strangely his voice behind her was not entirely unexpected.

"I am not sure your father would be happy with that," Haedron warned Legolas.

"On the contrary, it was his suggestion. He thought you might like a walk through our gardens tomorrow morning as well," Legolas said, smiling at Eldirn.

"Do you not have work to do, Highness?" Eldirn reverted to the formal language in front of her father.

"I am at my father's disposal, and if he suggests I take you for a walk in our gardens, then that is my task." 

"I would not wish to inconvenience you," Eldirn said, knowing full well Legolas meant nothing by the work task, but she wanted to see him think on his feet.

"My Lady, I only use the work task because it will be a supreme effort to find things to amuse and entertain your great wit and intellect." 

Eldirn's hand went to her mouth as she held in a giggle. She saw her father look at the young prince with consternation. "Very, well, if my father agrees, that is. Adar?" Eldirn turned to Haedron, who had no power at all but to nod his approval. Eldirn took Legolas' hand and went through the gap in the trees and back out into the forest. Haedron stood up and shook his head as if waking from a strange dream. He went in search of his wife, to tell her the circumstances surrounding their daughter's return home.

As soon as they had moved out of the glade and away from the noise Legolas gently let go of Eldirn's hand. She only realised the lack of contact when the cool night air hit the warm palm of her hand. It was about half an hour's walk to Eldirn's home if they walked quickly, but Legolas seemed to have no inclination to raise their pace to anything beyond a slow meander. 

They strolled in silence, breathing in the fresh air. Eldirn had not realised that the clearing had been so hot with all the elves gathered there. She was soon chilled by the cold breeze that blew thought the Wood, clearing out the last of the stale air. Eldirn had been holding up the skirts of her dress with her hands to stop the hems trailing through the damp grass, but instead she let them drop to the ground and rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up. 

Legolas had been struggling with himself, trying to find something to say, but in that instant the words just fell out "I am sorry that you are cold." 

Eldirn looked at him and frowned. "It is completely your fault, after all." 

Legolas stopped, completely confused. 

Eldirn saw the consternation on his face and laughed. "I was joking you silly elf. It is not your fault at all." 

Legolas laughed lightly, still slightly confused by the joke. "I am still sorry. I wish I had something I could give you to wear, but when Adar had these clothes designed I do not think he really thought things through this far." 

He meant it wryly, but Eldirn did not miss the regret that tinged his tone. She looked into his eyes, and saw it there, too. She pitied him for whichever transgression was now haunting him and causing so much pain.

"My mother makes my clothes so I think you get off lightly," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Your father seems to have good taste at least. You should have seen how this dress looked originally!" 

Legolas smiled at her. "It cannot have been that bad. I cannot imagine anything looking bad on you. And I am sure your mother is very talented dressmaker," Legolas added, praying his second outburst in only a minute had not offended her. 

"I did not like it that, is all. It was like going out half naked." Eldirn folded her arms and quickened her stride. 

Legolas chuckled. "Then 'tis a shame it got altered, my lady."

"Legolas Greenleaf, you may be a prince, but that would not stop me giving you a hearty slap across the face for such cheek!" Eldirn joked, but her entire stomach was flipping over, petrified by what he had said. In the relative safety of a dark night with her face turned from him, her eyes went wide in fear. Her fingers gripped her arms tightly as she tried to hold in the strange mix of emotions that was developing deep in the darkest parts of her being.

Legolas took one of her hands from her and guided it to rest in the crook of his elbow. He led them along a bit faster. He decided to start a conversation with her no matter what, even if it did involve getting injured in the process. They had quite some time still to walk together and he could not bear to spend it in silence. 

"Eldirn, do you play or sing?" 

"I play the harp," she said, pleased the conversation had taken less nudity-related bent and onto something more acceptable. "My mother taught me."

"The harp is an unusual instrument for a wood-elf," Legolas said truthfully, for it was.

"My mother is from Rivendell. Many of her family still live there. Your father sent my father there a few centuries ago and they fell in love. She gave up a lot to move here and get married, but it is something that I shall be forever thankful for," she finished with a smile.

"I had never realised your family came from Rivendell. If I had known I would have asked after them while I was there, offered to carry letters."

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye while I spoke to my father," she said in a knowing voice, "and I know for a fact that you did not remember who I was, let alone knew who my mother and father were. You and your brother."

"You have my deepest apologies," he said sincerely, "but you were to first to admit that you had grown and changed."

"Very well," she said grudgingly, but with a teasing light in her eyes that Legolas could see even in the dark.

There was a quiet moment and then their laughter burst out and rang through the trees. Legolas laughed hard and loud, wondering why he had let Eldirn disappear from his childhood. She would have been a good friend through some troubled times, making him laugh and keeping him in check. Eldirn laughed letting her inhibitions go and surreptitiously she let her grip on Legolas' arm tighten so she would not have to think about where she was walking quite so hard. The wine she had drunk was finally beginning to fog her brain and her steps had become unsure and muddled. They walked and talked together for some time and eventually Legolas had to admit he no longer knew which path to take to lead the lady home. 

Eldirn gave directions to him. "You stay on the main path until you reach the old, twisted oak tree. See? There it is." She pointed out in the darkness and by the light of the Moon Legolas saw an ancient tree, bowing with age and with a trunk so wide it would have taken many elves just to surround it. The tree formed a marker for a sort of crossroads on the path. "Then the path to our home leads off in the direction of the third lowest branch. Or at least the third lowest branch this season. Who knows what will grow and wither during the coming months?" 

Legolas walked carefully around the tree, feeling in the dark for its outstretched limbs. Eldirn remained behind him, smiling while watching him carefully. There was a hollow thud and a sharp cry of pain from Legolas. Immediately she was by his side. He had walked into one of the lower branches and it had hit him full in the face.

"I did not see that one coming," he said wryly. He put his hand to his face, but felt no blood. She turned his body so the moonlight fell on that side of his face and examined him close up, feeling his features in the dark.

"You are not cut," she said with more relief than anything. "You may have a bruise, I cannot see for sure."

"Thank you Eldirn," Legolas said, watching the way she gazed so intently at his cheek, concentrating hard, "but could you please just tell me which way to go?"

"Actually you just bumped into it," she murmured, still looking at the area around his eye for damage.

"Very well," Legolas said gallantly. "Do you make all visitors new to the area go through the same ritual?" 

Her search for injuries over, Eldirn bobbed along beside him as they strode off slightly westwards. She could not tell if he was annoyed or not.

"Well, if you had decided to visit during the day you would have seen my father's name carved into the branch." Her voice was playful. "The tree is half dead, it does not feel it," she added quickly.

"That is a shame," Legolas said quietly into the night, slowing down his steps.

"For you or the tree?" She mused aloud, but mostly to herself, shivering once more in the cool air. 

"The tree, of course!" Legolas laughed, and Eldirn joined him. He let go of her hand and pulled her closer to take her arm once more. One whole side of her body now met his and their warmth was shared. "Come, you will be less cold once you get home. Let us walk faster."

Eldirn consented silently and their conversation stopped as all their thoughts went into walking as quickly as they could and watching where they were stepping. Eldirn used her free hand to lift her skirts to above her ankles so she kept up with Legolas easily. Soon she could see the outline of their modest home with one candle burning on the ledge of the porch to light their way home. Her mother always thought of the smallest details.

Legolas bent to pick it up and handed it to Eldirn. Both looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Eldirn broke the silence first. "Are you sure you can find your way home?" 

Legolas nodded. 

"Your face does not hurt, does it? I have something you could put on it if you wished? I am so very sorry, I should have warned you about the…" 

Legolas cut her off; she was babbling. "Eldirn, I am perfectly well, let me assure you."

She smiled and breathed out deeply to control herself. She held the candle to his face, using the light to examine him. "It will bruise, I am sure. What will your father think of me? You do me the favour of seeing me home in the night and I send you back battered and bruised!"

"Adar will simply think that we were up to our old tricks again, and tell me to have pride and not let ellith beat me up," Legolas said deliberately to worry Eldirn. 

She did not fall for this, however. In the candlelight Legolas could see her dark eyes narrow.

"You had best go," Eldirn said, torn between a deSire to have him gone and a deSire to have him stay. One more dance. She wanted one more dance, although she could not tell why. Perhaps she had drunk more wine than she had thought, Eldirn told herself as the confusing emotions became almost too much for her.

"I know," Legolas said softly, but he did not step away. "I had a lovely time tonight, Eldirn," he said, his voice seemed so quiet he seemed almost ten leagues distant, not barely ten inches. He did not give her a chance to reply, not wanting to ruin his image of a perfect night by hearing her tell him she had hated every minute together. "Would, would it," Legolas stumbled over his words. "May I call on you again? Soon? Adar did suggest a walk in our gardens tomorrow if the weather stays fine."

"Providing you do not knock yourself out on the way here," she said in a voice just above a whisper, "I would like that very much." What was she saying? Eldirn's head berated her mouth for being so quick with its words. 

Legolas' mouth formed a beautifully hesitant smile and it was matched by an equally unsure one gracing Eldirn's features. Legolas took her free hand and stepped back one pace. "Then I shall see you very soon." He brought her hand to his lips in a gesture that they had mimicked many times as children, but in that instance it was anything other than comic or innocent. Legolas turned and walked carefully out into the black forest.

Eldirn watched until she could no longer see the light colours of his clothes. Setting the candle back on the outer step for her parents, she turned and walked into the darkened house. She found her room easily and after a short struggle with the fastenings in the back of her dress, she shrugged it from her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. Eldirn removed the clip from her hair and roughly combed it with her fingers. She climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around her.

That night two elves dreamt of their early childhood. Separately they remembered the same memories of each other and the smiles this brought to their faces were still there as the Sun dawned the next morning.


	7. Up The Garden Path

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday and enjoying whatever time off you may get. Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews. I try to thank most people personally, but I can't always do that, especially as some people (probably very sensibly) withhold their email addresses. I just want to say how wonderful it is that like my characters as much as I do and how grateful I am for all your comments, even the more critical ones.

Unfortunately the next chapter may be even slower in coming as I've got major exams coming up, so if you don't here from me in a while, I'm probably up to my eyeballs in books and paper!

Thanks once again to Maria and Khazar for their continuing help and motivation!

Please feel free to R&R when you've finished reading. Take care,

Emma x

Up The Garden Path

Legolas had been dreaming of long-forgotten memories from his childhood and memories of not so long ago when his attention was taken by the sudden rocking of his bed. Legolas blinked rapidly several times, his opened eyes coming to focus on the world around him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the cause of the interruption to his rest. The heavy drapes that surrounded his bed had been pulled back on one side and there was an elf on his feather mattress. More precisely, Thalion was merrily bouncing up and down, grinning at him like a maniac and quite determined to rouse his brother.

"Good morning, Tithintor [Little Brother]!" Thalion said brightly, "And how are we feeling this morning?" 

"Thalion," he said, annoyance already present in his tone, "why are you here?" Legolas saw his brother's smile widen and knew that he was in for trouble.

"Well now, little brother, I have come to offer my services." Thalion noticed his brother's confusion. "Your impending marriage to Eldirn."

"Do not be ridiculous," Legolas scoffed, rolling over to hide his smile at the thought of Eldirn.

Thalion pulled him onto his back by the shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "I saw you last night. I actually saw you smile, a real smile, not like the ones you give ellith like Galuwen. And we saw you laugh," Thalion added as a final accusation. 

Legolas' brow furrowed as he thought to himself. How did he feel about the night before?

Thalion sat there patiently. He was not going to go away without an answer that would at least satisfy his and Eiliant's curiosity. They had discussed the matter over breakfast that morning like a pair of seasoned gossips, and both of them had almost settled on Legolas marrying Eldirn when they remembered that neither of them had actually spoken to Legolas about how he felt. Thalion had drained his glass of water and smirked at his wife, then left their flet and walked off in the direction of his brother's. He found it silent except the sound of breathing interspersed with contented sighs, and that was when he decided Legolas needed to start the day.

The continuing silence caused Thalion's eyebrow to rise higher. "Legolas, I am your brother. If you cannot talk to me about this, who can you talk to?" He left a momentary pause so Legolas could think about that. Trying to draw the information out of his brother, he said, "She is pretty, I suppose, but nothing compared to my Eiliant. And her dress was rather plain, do you not think?"

"Plain or not, she still looked beautiful," Legolas retorted before his head could stop his mouth. 

Thalion gave Legolas a triumphant smile. "So she is beautiful. I see. And when you spoke to her?" 

Legolas knew he could not hold back his feeling from his brother any longer. A small smile crept across his face and a blush spread to his cheeks.

"She was beautiful then, too. She does not see me as all the others do. To her I am just someone she knew once when we were young. To elves like Galuwen, I am their way into royal blood, for the advancement of themselves and their family. Eldirn quite happily teases me at every opportunity and laughs, whereas Galuwen would simply try and worm her way into my favour." 

The flush on Legolas' cheeks had deepened and he rolled away from his brother's gaze, which had so suddenly turned serious.

There was a silence between the brothers as they both considered what Legolas had just said. Thalion sat, silently singing with joy that his brother was falling in love, even if he did not know it yet. Legolas lay with his back turned to Thalion, still thinking about how he felt about Eldirn; but each time he tried to consider it seriously, all he could think of were the soft touches of her fingers on his face when she examined him, and how she genuinely cared. 

Thalion decided he should break the silence. "It is a couple of hours past dawn, Legolas. Why are you not with Adar?"

"He gave me a morning's leave."

"How generous," Thalion said, surprised his father would be so lenient after such a short time. "Why?"

"I am taking Eldirn on a walk through the Royal Gardens."

"And Adar was quite happy to let you do this?" Thalion really was incredulous now.

"It was his suggestion." Legolas said smugly and finally sat up in bed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some organisation to do and a walk with Eldirn to attend to." Thalion gave no sign of moving. "Go gossip with Eiliant! I know you want to. You are as bad as she is!" Legolas used his legs under the covers to push Thalion off the bed, and then pointed to the door. Thalion left without protest, leaving Legolas alone to start his day in relative peace.

Legolas washed and dressed, taking more care than usual in the way he was clothed. After a swift breakfast, he went to the kitchens in search of one of the cooks that had always had a soft spot for him. He had spent a lot of his childhood persuading her to give him cakes and sweet things for him and his friends to take out into the forest together, and even after he came of age she would still slip him a slice or two of cake when he asked for it. But persuading her to let him steal enough food for two would be a different matter. However, after a lot of pleading and innocent looks, Legolas managed to secure what he was after.

After the kitchen he sought out his servant, Emlin [Little Bird], an ellon who had served him since infancy, and issued him a string of rapid, verbal instructions. They were all to be carried out at precise times. Anyone listening in would have thought Legolas was planning a military operation for his father rather than a morning with a young, female elf. Having made poor Emlin repeat back his list of tasks, Legolas gave him a short thanks. After checking his appearance in the nearest fountain, he dashed into the forest.

As he walked quickly through the trees, Legolas felt a mix of two very strong emotions. On the one hand, he was excited to be seeing Eldirn again after spending such a short, but enjoyable time with her the night before. He had spent his rest in the dark-hours dreaming about her, thinking about the things they did together as children. They had always managed to get into trouble, even when on their best behaviour. The more he thought about those times, the more Legolas realised how happy they had made him.

On the other hand, Legolas was nervous - so nervous that he could almost perceive his hand shaking and his stomach tying itself into knots. Where were his courage and his pride? Why should he be afraid to see Eldirn? What strange new sensation was this that gave him both pleasure and pain at the thought of this one elleth who he had known for so long?

Legolas was given no further time to dwell on these thoughts. In front of him loomed the old and gnarled tree that served as a signpost. Legolas looked at it, walking round the branches, looking for something that would send him in the right direction. Without resorting to the technique of walking in a circle until something hit him on the face, Legolas saw Haedron's name written carefully into the dying wood of the tree and followed the indicated path.

It was a short distance to Eldirn's home, Legolas knew, but he could not help slowing down his pace to take in the surroundings and commit them to memory for the future. Two lilac trees, so heavy with purple blossoms that their branches bowed under the weight, formed an arch over the path. As Legolas stepped through it he saw the little house and Eldirn sitting on a bench outside, her head in a book. She had not heard him approach, or at least gave no sign of it, and it allowed Legolas a precious few moments just to look at her completely undisturbed or influenced by anything.

He could not quite see the title of the book, but it looked to be something serious, a work of intelligence, not just a whimsical storybook. Her hair fell about her face and she kept absentmindedly trying to push it back behind her ear as she read. All was silent, except for the creasing of the parchment as she turned the pages. Legolas watched as her brows contracted in concentration and took a few steps closer to her, completely out of the cover of the trees. 

A bird took off loudly from the branches just above where he stood. The sound was enough to break into Eldirn's thoughts and she looked up to see him standing there. Eldirn snapped the book shut, so Legolas could still not see the title, and held it tight to her chest, wrapping her arms around the heavy volume.

"Suilad, Legolas. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our walk, or that you lost your way." She smiled sweetly at him and stood up.

"Eldirn, how could I forget about you? And how could I get lost? All I have to do is walk in a circle around that tree until something hits me about here." Legolas pointed jovially to a spot on his cheek, just below his left eye.

Eldirn looked down at the ground, "How is your face?" She raised her eyes again to meet his and then searched his cheek for signs of injury. 

Legolas smirked slightly. "Come and have a look. You can even poke it if you like."

Eldirn narrowed her eyes slightly as he made fun of her concern. She took a few steps closer towards him and concentrated on the corner of his eye. There was no mark at all, except one incredibly small scratch where a splinter could have snagged on his skin. No one else would have seen it, except one who knew what to look for.

"Well, you seem to be fine," she said matter-of-factly, finishing her examination. She curled her hand back against her chest as if his skin had burnt it. "I am terribly sorry, you know? I should have warned you about the branches."

Legolas smiled and reached out to touch the back of her hand with the tips of his three middle fingers, silently telling her she had no reason to be apologising. Eldirn gave him a wavering smile, and turned on her heels to go back into the house. Legolas followed slowly behind her as she half ran into the building. He leant against the doorframe as he heard her trip over something and then knock another thing over. He called out, asking if she needed any help, but the answer back was a simple negative.

Eldirn was in what her mother called "a flap". When something in her perfectly ordered world went awry, Eldirn panicked, got cross and, finally, embarrassed by her ineptitude. Eldirn panicked when her left boot was not with the right. It was later found wedged under her bed. She got cross when she found her light summer cloak gone from her dressing room. Apparently, her mother had thought it helpful to move it to the stand by the door and not inform her daughter. And finally, she was embarrassed when she heard Legolas call to offer his assistance, and at the wide grin on his face when she finally emerged, red-faced and flustered.

"I did not know a lady used such words. Where did you learn such coarse language?" He asked with mock disgust.

"I believe I learnt them from you, Legolas Greenleaf. Now shall we be going?" Eldirn tried to maintain her normal demeanour, but inwardly she cursed again. She had thought she had only spoken those words silently in her head, but obviously not.

"As you wish, my lady," Legolas said.

Legolas wanted to take her hand and lead her along the path, but she stood just out of his reach. Whether that was deliberate on her part he could not say, but for a while the thought of her body pressed as close to his as it had been on their walk home the night before was all he could think of. They reached the old tree and Legolas realised that they had been walking in silence for sometime together, each wrapped in their own thoughts. 

As they switched paths, Legolas asked abruptly, "What were you reading?" 

"Pardon?" She said, having been utterly distracted by something else.

"I asked what you were reading."

"Oh," she said in a non-committal voice. "It was nothing really."

"It looked heavy and complicated," Legolas said, probing.

"It is just a book a friend lent me on healing, that is all." Eldirn would not meet his eyes as she said this and her tone was cold and final. Legolas noted the fact and changed the subject.

"I am reading the story of Gondolin."

"Still? Legolas, you really should get help with your reading if it has taken you all this time to get through it. You have been reading it since you were, what, ten years old?" The other Eldirn had returned, the cheeky one, the one who teased him. The quiet Eldirn seemed to have left for a while. 

Legolas put on a haughty air. "I would have you know that I am quite capable of reading very well indeed, thank you. I just happen to like that book, that is all."

"I never understood why you like that story so much, all the death and blood and suffering," Eldirn said curiously.

"They are so brave, the elves," Legolas said simply, but by the look on Eldirn's face he knew she wanted more of an explanation. "Some day I wish that I could be counted amongst the brave, have stories written about me and songs sung by the firelight at festivals."

"You do not want much, then, do you?" Eldirn smiled. "But how will you cope with all the attention it would bring you? Is Galuwen not enough for you? You would have every ellith this side of the Great Sea clamouring for your affection."

Legolas looked at her, studying her face as she laughed gently. The light was twinkling in her eyes again and her lips were drawn into a wide smile.

"I met Glorfindel in Rivendell," Legolas said to try and stop her laughing. 

Eldirn did, knowing the elf had been his hero after the first reading of the story of Gondolin. She cocked her head to one side and asked, "What was he like?" 

It was Legolas' turn to have fun at her expense. "Just as I had imagined him." 

Eldirn stopped, irritated by his lack of detail. Legolas laughed to himself and reached out to take her arm into his, "Come, we are nearly here." 

Eldirn jumped as he tried to take her arm. She would not take it, she could not. Being that close to his body would bring back the memories of their walk home together the previous night. He had pulled her along by the hand as they left the festival and she remembered with longing the disappointment when he took his hand away from hers and placed it in the crook of his elbow. She had walked resting on her father's arm hundreds of times, but feeling her fingers entwined with Legolas' made everything so much more special. When she had rested that night, amongst the memories of her childhood was an image of her and Legolas as they had been dressed the night before, walking hand-in-hand through the trees at sunset looking deep into each other's eyes. She had been so shocked by this and the working of her brain that she sat straight up in bed, eyes fully focused on her surroundings and a small gasp escaping her mouth.

Legolas was disappointed, to say the least, when she shrank from him but he hid this as he rummaged in a pocket for the key to the gate before them.

"This is the Royal Garden," he said flatly. "Only my family have keys." He turned the key and pushed the heavy iron gate, ushering Eldirn in before him.

The garden was not like the overly manicured ornamental gardens that scattered the area, but more personal, reflecting the people who it belonged to. Someone cared deeply for it, tending it here and there, keeping some plants in check to let others grow and keeping the soft grass low. Eldirn looked about her at the flowers and blossom that were before her in a vivid wash of colour. Her lips curved into a smile as she took in the heady mixture of scents. She turned to look at Legolas. He was watching her expectantly, waiting for her reaction, but Eldirn had no wish to speak a word; her mind was full of flowers and colours.

There was a rustle in a bush at her feet and a small furry animal ran out and off into another part of the garden. Startled, Eldirn jumped back; she had not heard it. She collided into Legolas, wrapping her arm around his to support her off-balance body. 

Eldirn quickly recovered and looked at. "Forgive me," she said. Her eyes widened in amazement and curiosity. "Show me everything," she whispered hoarsely. "Please?" She used her small fingers to squeeze his arm, entreating him to tell her everything he knew about the garden's beauty. 

Legolas smiled indulgently as he led her to the path, happy to feel her so close to him again. 

They walked together up and down every single path in the garden for several hours. Eldirn was enchanted by the flowers and blossoms in the walled garden she had never been to before, whereas Legolas preferred the tall, relatively unchanging nature of the trees he had known since his birth. 

There was an old cherry tree growing against the wall, its roots causing the wall to crumble at the base. It gave the most wonderful, juicy fruit in the autumn and Legolas recounted to Eldirn the hours he and Thalion had spent eating the sweet cherries and then feeling ill afterwards. Eldirn laughed gently and stooped to pick up a fallen cluster of the pink blossoms. She put it to her nose to take in the scent of early summer and was about to drop it back on the grass when Legolas stopped her.

"Here," he said gently, taking the blossom from her hand and tucking it carefully behind one of her ears. "I want you love the trees just as much as I do." 

Eldirn smiled and looked into his eyes. He was staring at her intently. Subconsciously she adjusted the stem of the blossom behind her ear to make it comfortable, but neither of them let the connection between them be broken. Eldirn lost herself in the blue of his eyes, so completely different from her own, as Legolas admired the beauty in her deep brown eyes, the colour of rich soil with little flecks of green. Eldirn was suddenly overcome by a deep shyness and her cheeks flushed the same colour as the cherry blossom. She blinked and looked away, embarrassed by the way she had not even tried to cover the fact she had been staring at him. 

Legolas had seen the flush start on the apples of her cheeks, before it spread to her whole face and she had to look away. It dawned on him that beneath everything, all her confidence and sarcasm, Eldirn was as shy as a little elfling at her first festival. Legolas smiled; he found it very endearing. She had turned away from him and he saw she was chewing on her lower lip. He reached out to touch her and Eldirn jumped visibly.

"You have very pretty eyes, my lady," he said lightly, and Eldirn flushed deeper, her lip bearing the worst of her unease. "And your cheeks match the blossom behind you ear," he finished teasingly. 

Horrified, Eldirn's hands flew to her face. Her cheeks were hot to the touch. 

Legolas took her by the arm to lead her on. "Come, there are more things to show you." 

"What is through the gap in the wall there?" Eldirn pointed at the wall. "It looks interesting." 

"That is the Healers' garden. You may look if you like, but I do not think they would appreciate us disturbing their work." 

Eldirn nodded and stepped quickly, almost excitedly, Legolas noticed, towards the small break in the wall. She braced her hands on either side and looked through hungrily, moving her head from one side to the other, slowly taking everything in. She waved quickly to a figure in the garden Legolas could not see and then turned back to face him. She smiled simply and thanked him.

He took her arm again and pulled her in the direction of a tall weeping willow. The branches were so long that they trailed along the grass, creating a tiny haven underneath. Legolas let go of her arm to part the green curtain and Eldirn stepped inside. Laid out on a blanket was a picnic. And under a small insect net was a large seed cake.

"When did you do all this?" Eldirn gasped, finally finding her tongue again.

"Well, I had a little help," Legolas admitted, "but I did it this morning before coming to meet you."

"Oh! It is wonderful," Eldirn said, clapping her hands together and looking at Legolas with admiration. "Where does all the food come from?"

"From the kitchens," Legolas said, watching her looking at all the food they had. "Eldirn, stop hopping around and sit down and eat! It must be past noon by now." 

She grinned at him and settled down next to a basket of bread.

For a while there was no conversation except, "here try this" or "this is delicious". They sat on opposite sides of the blanket and passed plates back and forth to each other, gorging themselves on the food. Every so often their eyes would meet and Eldirn would blush again. Legolas decided that Eldirn looked very pretty when her face flushed like that.

When they had had enough of the savoury foods, Legolas cut them both a wedge of the cake. They both tried to eat the crumbly cake with some dignity and manners, but failed. The crumbs went everywhere, on the grass, on the blanket and on their clothes. Eldirn laughed when a large piece fell down the inside of Legolas' shirt and he had to stand up and untuck the shirt from his trousers to find the offending crumb. Legolas smiled at her and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth, making her laugh more.

When they had eaten their fill and drunk some wine to wash their meal down, they placed the plates just outside the tree's branches and shook the blanket over the path so the birds would eat all the crumbs. Back under the tree Eldirn sat down again on the grass.

"I do not think I could walk anymore. I have had far too much to eat." 

Legolas flopped down beside her and stretched out on the grass, lying on his back, "I completely agree!"

Eldirn unhooked the cloak from around her neck and folded it into a long, neat bundle. Gently she lifted Legolas' head and placed it on top of one end of the makeshift pillow. Legolas quietly mumbled his thanks. Eldirn settled onto the other end of the cloak, careful to keep her back to him. 

Looking up at the green canopy, Eldirn quickly became transfixed by the way the small leaves quivered in the light breeze and how the shafts of light pierced the gaps in the branches. She smiled as the tree shifted so the light landed on her cheek. She felt the warmth of the sunlight on her skin, teasing it gently. Then, as quickly as it had come, the warmth went, leaving her cold, but delighted by the fleeting moment. 

Silently she berated herself for letting Legolas touch her, and take her arm again. The unfamiliar warmth frightened her, yet gave her body the strangest of thrills. To be with him was sweet pleasure and sweet torture all at once. When he had pushed the blossom behind her ear, he had given the side of her face a gentle caress that she barely even felt, but it set her skin on fire and made her hands shake in fear of the power he seemed to wield over her. Yet despite all this, being in anyone's company had never felt so utterly easy and natural to her. She was completely confused.

Eldirn stretched her arms above her head; she was sleepy from eating too much. Taking a quick glance at Legolas, she noticed he had not moved and was still staring at the same patch of leaves.

Legolas had felt her small hands touch his skin so lightly he would have not noticed it if it was not for the strength that lifted his head and placed her soft cloak underneath. He was so caught up in thinking about the nimble fingers wrapped in his hair that he almost forgot to thank her. Then she had lain down too, their heads only a few inches apart, and her scent just wafted over him like the fragrance of the flowers in the garden. She smelt of every sweet flower he had ever known, and yet she did not. For all that smelt of gardens and forests there was equally something unique, special to her, that he could not quite place. It made him giddy simply breathing it in and thinking about how it would smell even closer to her body. 

He got his wish when the breeze shifted direction. The sound and smell assaulted his senses and Legolas thought that if ever he were to lose control of his mind and body it would be that moment. His eyes widened as he fixed harder on one spot of the tree, and he tried to keep his focus there until the sensations passed, but they did not and Legolas was wracked with thoughts and feelings he did not understand.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice calling his name and Legolas' concentration followed the sound. He turned his head and looked into Eldirn's eyes so close to his own. 

"Pardon?" He said quietly.

"I asked you what Rivendell was like," she said simply.

His old feelings were replaced by new ones, ones of regret, shame and anger. His time in Rivendell had not been buried in his memories yet and her question flooded his thoughts, opening barely healed wounds. Legolas turned his head away and looked at the green canopy over their heads. 

In a controlled voice he said, "It was beautiful."

"Are the Woods still full of beech trees?" 

"Yes," Legolas said and sat up, confused. "How would you know that?"

"I went once, when I was younger, to visit our family there."

"Oh," Legolas said, more surprised than interested.

"Of course, I never met Lord Elrond or his family," she said carrying on, "but I did see Lady Arwen once. She is beautiful, is she not?"

"In a way," Legolas said tersely from between his teeth. He lay back down again regretting being so sharp with her. Eldirn was not to know what had happened in Rivendell, it was not her fault.

The silence between them was uncomfortable. Eldirn nibbled on her lower lip and twisted her hands over her stomach. She frowned, wondering what could have brought such a sudden change in his behaviour; and then she recollected what she had heard from her father and her mother's friends. Legolas was in disgrace for some action in Rivendell and was being punished by his father. It was said that three guards had almost been disciplined over the matter as well. She decided, sadly, not to mention the place again, until she could not help it.

Abruptly, Legolas stood up and brushed himself off.

"Shall we take another walk?" He asked. 

Eldirn declined the offer of a hand to help her to her feet. She shook her cloak to get the grass from it and fastened the soft cloth around her neck once more. Legolas was smiling again, and his tone had changed back to normal from the shortness he had used when she had spoken of Rivendell. He pulled the branches back for her, and she stepped through, but she did not take the arm he offered. 

The Sun had moved round in the sky and it was long past noon.

"Do you not have to be with your father today?" She asked, concerned for him.

"He said he would see me this afternoon after we had finished here." 

She nodded her understanding, but then asked again, "Does that not mean he is expecting you now?" 

Legolas stopped and turned to her. "Are we finished?" His question was more than just a simple one. Hidden in there was fear that she would send him away and not speak to him for another forty years, and the hope that she would stay with him for much longer to come.

"I would not deny the King his son," Eldirn said, side-stepping the issue.

"And I would not leave you unsatisfied with our time here." 

Eldirn smiled. "There are other days, Legolas." 

In that moment she gave him something so precious to look forward to and to hope for that he broke into a silly grin. 

"Your father must be wondering what I have done with you," she reprimanded herself jokingly.

"I am sure he would think the worst." Legolas said flatly. Eldirn looked at him and saw the mirth in his eyes. She pushed him away from her, calling him Orc before running towards the garden gate. Legolas soon caught her and tickled her sides. Eldirn's shrieks and cries not only disturbed the birds, but a solitary figure in the Healers' Garden who smiled to herself knowingly, and in full anticipation of a future conversation.

Legolas finally released his captive and took her to the gate, opening it for her. Eldirn was still putting her hair straight as she passed. 

Legolas laughed at her and said, "That is what you get for called the Prince of Greenwood the Great an orc. I thought you had learnt that lesson once before."

"I recall the punishment was worse that time," Eldirn said wryly. It was true. Legolas had pushed her into the mud by the river and made her eat the dirt.

"Think of it as the start. There are far worse things to come." Legolas teased.

"You would not dare." Eldirn said stubbornly and Legolas just shrugged at her.

They walked to the main path that would take Eldirn home and she turned to him.

"Thank you for a lovely morning, Legolas. I had a wonderful time." 

Legolas took her hand and brought it to his lips saying, "The pleasure was all mine, my lady, all mine." He laid the softest of kisses on the back of her hand and caressed her fingers as he brought her arm back down. He noticed that she had blushed slightly again and that the cherry blossom was still behind her ear despite everything. "I will see you soon." It was a statement, not a request, and she nodded.

Eldirn turned and started down the path, feeling Legolas' eyes on her back until the trail bent to one side and she was out of his sight. As soon as she knew Legolas could no longer see her, Eldirn stopped and leant against the nearest tree. Her body was being assaulted by feelings so strong that she could no longer walk. If only Legolas had known the fear he caused her when his arms had gone around her to tickle her hips then he would have stopped, but again, when he touched her skin she felt aflame. She could still feel the burning mark left on her hand by his lips. Clutching it to her like an injury, she turned and ran home. 

Legolas sighed and walked towards his father. He entered the large building and wove his way through the corridors to the great doors that partitioned his father from everyone who wanted to speak with him. Legolas skirted these carefully checking for other Elves. No one could see him other than the guards stationed by the doors, so Legolas slipped behind a carefully positioned curtain and fumbled for the handle of a hidden entrance to his father's study. It was the King's secret way of escaping from troublesome visitors who refused move from outside his study until the King saw them.

Thranduil was seated at his desk, but did not look up when he heard the little door open. He had a pile of parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand. Thranduil was deep in thought, the end of the feather slightly in his mouth to aid him. Legolas went as quietly as possible to the small desk and chair that he now called his own and tidied the items on it.

Thranduil flung his quill down in frustration.

"I give up!" He turned to his son, "I am glad you are back. I need you to take this down for me." 

And with that Thranduil proceeded to dictate a long and complicated missive to one of his officials in a different part of the realm. Several times Thranduil had to call Legolas' attention back to the task in hand, for his son's mind appeared to be wandering onto matters it deemed more important

"…henceforth, therefore, I feel that it would he highly inappropriate for the use of official resources to be authorised…" Thranduil paused and looked at his son. Legolas was staring out into space, a dreamy look on his face and his pen making an ever-increasing blotch of ink on the parchment. "Legolas!" Thranduil called sharply. 

His son did not respond. 

"Legolas!" Thranduil said again, but still Legolas did not hear him. 

Thranduil moved around so he stood immediately behind Legolas. He rested his hands on the back of Legolas' chair and placed his mouth directly by his son's ear, saying his name one final time.

Legolas jumped. The nib of the quill snapped on the desk. His arms flew up knocking over a bottle of black ink. It spread in a slick all over the desk and, before Legolas could recover, flowed over the edge of the desk and onto his leg. Legolas finally moved out of the way and reached for a bundle of unused parchment to mop up the mess.

Thranduil stepped back and watched his son, half annoyed and half amused. He righted the bottle of ink and reached for more paper to help clean things. He wiped the table and his son's hand and his leg where the stain was beginning to dry.

"I have a small room behind that panel," Thranduil said, pointing to a part of the wall Legolas had not looked on as anything other than wood before. "There is a small basin and a flagon of water. Wash yourself and your clothes. Your mind certainly was not on this dictation. What were you thinking of?"

Legolas smiled sheepishly. "Eldirn."

He fumbled with the mechanism to spring back the wooden panel. Thranduil came up behind him and pressed a knot in the wood. It creaked and then slid across to show a small room, lit by one lone shaft of light. Legolas picked up the large jug of water and poured it into the little basin. He reached for the soap and began to scrub at his skin and clothes.

As he used his fingernails to clean himself, Legolas' attention was drawn to a small, yellow piece of parchment pinned to the wall. He recognised the wobbly scrawl as his own when he had been first learning to write. His mind went back to the day that he had shown it to Thranduil. Legolas had climbed onto his father's lap and been brushed aside with harsh words. " Thalion won an archery competition today, beating all the guards. And he knocks before he enters my study." How those words had haunted Legolas all his life! But now to find that little scrap of paper made his heart leap with joy. Legolas wiped his hands dry on the backs of his trousers and then carefully pulled the pin from the wall.

Meanwhile, Thranduil had returned to his desk and picked up the next thing to do from his pile. It was a letter from Haedron, Eldirn's father. Thranduil scanned the missive quickly, his frown deepening with each line. Sadly he closed his eyes. 

Thranduil was distracted by the sound of his son, who was leaping across the room towards him with a scrap of parchment in his hand.

"Adar, Adar! Oh Adar! You kept it!"

Thranduil hastily stuffed the letter into a drawer away from Legolas' eyes and braced himself as Legolas threw himself around his neck, leaving inky marks on his father's clothes and face.

"What are you talking about Legolas?" Thranduil said in consternation, his hands subconsciously wrapping around his son.

"You kept this. I thought you had thrown it away!" 

Thranduil had a look at the piece of paper. "Why would I throw it away? You gave it to me, and you were so proud of it. How could I not want it?"

"But you pushed me aside, you barely even looked at it when I gave it to you." Legolas said innocently.

Thranduil looked seriously at his son. "Legolas, you have seen how I work. You must understand something of how difficult and frustrating it can be. You must have caught me at a bad moment. I am sorry if that upset you."

"I realise now Adar. I know how trying some of this is for you, but I thought you did not love me," Legolas admitted softly.

"Oh Legolas," Thranduil said sadly, pulling his son tightly to him. He felt Legolas' arms tighten around him too. They both realised that the past few days had been more beneficial for them than they could have possibly imagined.

"Adar?" Legolas said into his father's shoulder. "Eldirn really loved the garden. Thank you for the suggestion. May I take her there again?"

Thranduil's face fell, but Legolas did not see. Neither did his voice betray the fear that had risen in his heart as he said,

"Of course you may, ionnen [my son], of course you may."


	8. An Evening With Friends

Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 8 - An Evening With Friends for your enjoyment. Thanks to those who wished me good luck with exams, they went ok, but I'm still waiting for the results. Thanks also go to María (Thuriniel) and Khazar-Khum for their continuing betaing, general support and ego bolstering. You will all be pleased to know what María is keen for me to raise the level of content in this piece from suitable-for-your-Grandma to hot elf smut and with her continuing "persuasion" I may be forced to write more often and get chapters finished sooner. I hope you all enjoy. As always, let me know what you think of it all by clicking the review button at the end.

Take care,

Emma (Panneth)

An Evening with Friends

A few evenings after the festival Eldirn's parents were dining with friends leaving her with the house to herself. Instead of being left to her own devises though, Eldirn was being visited by her friend Meliel [Sweetness] and they sat together on the bench in the garden, enjoying the late sunlight.

Meliel and Eldirn had been good friends for close on a decade, even though Meliel was half a century her senior and already happily married. After her wedding, Meliel settled in Eldirn's part of the forest and they quickly became friends despite their outward differences. Where Eldirn was dark haired and dark eyed, Meliel was blonde haired and blue eyed; where Eldirn was shy and quiet, Meliel was always the centre of attention; and where Eldirn was thoughtful and careful in her actions, Meliel was spontaneous and always laughing.

They were sitting close together, both with cloaks wrapped around them to keep away the chill in the air. They had been sitting like that for a while when Meliel turned to Eldirn.

"Eldirn we have talked of everything this night, except the one thing you know I wish to hear about. I saw you in the Royal Garden with the Prince," she said knowingly, nudging her friend conspiratorially, "would you care to explain?"

Eldirn looked her friend in the eyes and she let a little smile pass her lips. Her cheeks flushed and then she had to look away.

"We walked through the garden and then had a picnic under a weeping willow tree," she said quietly.

"Well, well, well..." Meliel said mysteriously, a sly smile gracing her features.

"And what do you mean by that?" Eldirn retorted.

"Nothing, I assure you. Now how did this invitation come about? Tell me everything Eldirn because I shall be very angry if you leave anything out." Meliel waggled her index finger at Eldirn and they both laughed.

"Very well, but I fear it will be a very boring story for you. A long time ago, Legolas and I played together and until the Festival, I had not spoken to him for forty years or so. Before you moved here, Lady Eiliant used to live not far away. She came over to speak with me and brought her brother with her. Adar had just made me promise to dance with the next person who asked me and so when Legolas invited me I could not possibly refuse."

"Oh of course not, Penneth [little one]," Meliel interjected with an eyebrow raised. Eldirn narrowed her eyes, but continued anyway.

"We danced, we talked, he walked me home and invited me to the gardens. That is it."

"How many dances?"

"Two," Eldirn admitted, knowing that Meliel would realise how much of an honour that was.

"I see," Meliel said suspiciously, waiting to see if Eldirn would elaborate, but she did not. "And what did you talk about?"

"Oh different things. Meliel, please do not interrogate me like this."

"Eldirn, I think I am perfectly entitled to know about this liaison. You are my best friend and Legolas is my Prince. Now explain to me properly, right from the beginning, what is going on. And you can start with how you came to call him Legolas instead of His Highness."

For an hour Eldirn spoke and was interrupted until Meliel was satisfied with her account of events. And then she began to ask the questions that Eldirn was dreading to hear.

"Are you falling in love, little Eldirn?"

"What is love?" She scoffed. 

Meliel did not fall for the act.

"You know love Eldirn. When you look at him, what do you see?"

"A way to marry into the royal family and bring my family better fortune." Eldirn said teasingly.

"Be serious, Eldirn. _Man le tírach_ [What do you see]?" Meliel entreated and Eldirn face immediately changed. Eldirn raised her hands and answered the best she could.

"An elf who is always looking at me with a strange light in his eyes that I either cannot understand or do not wish to," she admitted.

"Do not tell me you cannot! There is no cannot!" Meliel chided, amused. "That leaves one possibility - you do not want to understand. Eldirn Star-Watcher afraid of knowledge!" She laughed at the sky. "Now that is something I never thought I would see." Meliel laughed again when she saw the glare that Eldirn was casting in her direction. She covered Eldirn's hands with hers and her expression softened_, "Ú-anirach herio, Eldirn. Gostach man istach ne gûr chín_. [You do not wish to understand, Eldirn. You fear what you know in your heart.]" Meliel looked at Eldirn with sympathy. There was a brief silence between them. Meliel pressed Eldirn's fingers gently and said quietly, "_Nin trenaro man gûr chín pêd_ [Tell me what your heart says]."

"_Goston an ngûren a goston amin_ [I fear for my heart and I fear for myself]! I do not know what to say. Ai Meliel! How can I feel like this? Such a jumble of feelings and ideas that I cannot think about without another getting in the way so my heart despairs and then…" Eldirn broke off.

"And then?" Meliel encouraged. Eldirn looked at her hands, ashamed of what she was about to say,

"_A ab, laston na lam dîn beded amin 'Avo 'osto. Beriathon', sui na i mereth, a echais bân nín dregar_ [And then, I listen to his voice saying to me 'Do not fear. I will protect you', like at the festival, and all my fears flee]."

Meliel did not know what to say. She had never heard a declaration so sweetly and innocently made and it was made all the more wonderful by Eldirn's complete incomprehension of it all. She gathered Eldirn in her arms and held her tightly, but there was one dark thought that blighted her happiness. She had to ask one last question.

"Eldirn, have you told him about Rivendell?"

"No," she replied in a small voice, pulling away from their embrace, "I have not."

"He deserves to know, Eldirn. You must tell him," Meliel counselled.

"I know, but it would spoil everything and I do not wish for that to happen." She added.

"The longer you wait the worse it may be, and he may find out before you tell him" Meliel said prophetically, "but come, no more talk. I wish to hear some music and you will play for me!"

"No Meliel, I do not feel like playing."

"It will make you feel better. Come on!" Meliel rose to her feet and pulled Eldirn with her. She marched them both back into the house and sat Eldirn behind her harp. "Something happy, Eldirn." Meliel warned and then reclined on the couch nearby.

*

Legolas had dined with his family that evening and afterwards he had left to go for a walk. As he ambled around the forest, gradually he found himself heading in the direction of Eldirn's home. He had not seen her since she disappeared around that corner after their morning together. Thalion had taken great joy in teasing Legolas over the past few days and it all helped to make sure Eldirn was never far from his thoughts. He missed her.

Legolas sang quietly to himself as he wandered through the trees, swinging his arms around the trunks. More than once he disturbed lone couples on the edges of merrymaking groups of elves. He thought about trying to take Eldirn merrymaking, but maybe she would not enjoy it. She seemed so unwilling to dance.

Soon enough, Legolas found himself walking under the lilac trees that marked the edge of Eldirn's garden, and music floated through the boughs. First he heard the harp and knew it could only be Eldirn or her mother, but then he heard the voice and knew it could only be one person. Quickly he strode through the garden and stood close to the open window to listen.

Inside he could hear Eldirn coming to the end of her song, followed by someone clapping and requesting the next song,

"Now you are being far too serious Eldirn! Sing the one about the drunken dwarf, you know it is one of my favourites!"

Eldirn laughed gently and repositioned her fingers on the strings, carefully adjusting the position of the instrument against her. Smiling she looked at Meliel and struck the first chord. The song was a comical ballad that she had learnt as a very young girl and she had spent one season working out how best to set it to music in her free time.

As Legolas listened outside he realised that they used to sing the song together as they danced through the forest on their way to the river when they were little. He had not realised that it had harmony, but perhaps that was magic of Eldirn's own making. He listened for the whole song and as Eldirn finished with a flourish he heard furious clapping once more. Legolas was torn between disturbing them and the wish to see Eldirn. In the end the latter won and he moved to knock on the door.

Startled, Eldirn looked up when she heard the rapping at the door. She was not expecting anyone - her parents were not due back until much later and anyway, they would not knock. Meliel stood up to answer it,

"Perhaps your singing has brought us two young ellyn [male elves] to provide us with some company?"

"More likely mountain trolls, and you should not say such things. What would your husband say?" They both laughed, and as Meliel opened the door she called back to Eldirn with a cheeky grin on her face,

"Well you know Aegas [Mountain Peak], I am sure he would not mind." Meliel finally turned and saw that the figure of Legolas was framed in the doorway, a very amused expression on his face. He was clearly trying very hard to smother his laughter. Meliel gasped, "Your Highness! I do beg your pardon. I did not realise you were behind the door."

"That is quite alright my lady, but the question is, will you make do with my presence here instead of the two young elves you wished for? That is, if you will suffer my intrusion."

Meliel curtseyed and said meekly, "Your Highness is never an intrusion."

Eldirn watched on, half amused and half nervous at seeing him. She pushed the instrument from her and stood up, trying to act as normal as she could around him.

"Legolas you have only been her a moment and already you are causing trouble. He is only teasing, Meliel." Legolas just smiled and bowed. Eldirn fumbled for what to say next. After a slight pause she said, "Come in and sit down. I will fetch some more wine, would you care for some?"

"No, thank you. I came to ask you something, but I see you are busy, so I will not trouble you for long. I heard you playing and I just wanted to tell you that you have great talent."

"Oh come Legolas, you flatter me. How much harp playing do you hear in this Wood?" Eldirn retorted.

"Not a great deal," Legolas was forced to reply.

"Well then you do not have much to compare me with. Perhaps you had better hear others play before you judge me, Highness."

"And perhaps you had better learn to take compliments well, my lady." 

Eldirn smiled and acknowledged his response with a slight nod of the head. Suddenly she recollected herself, "I am so utterly rude. Legolas, this is Meliel, a very good friend of mine. She is a Healer. Meliel this is… well you know who this is."

"My lady," Legolas said formally bowing to his new acquaintance as she said, "Your Highness," and curtseyed again.

Eldirn ushered them both to come away from the door and sit down. Legolas chose an armchair and the two ellith sat on the couch together. They sat in complete silence. Legolas was worrying about what she would think of him turning up out of the blue. Eldirn was simply nervous in his presence, especially after her previous conversations that night. Meliel was quite happily drinking her wine and watching events as they unfolded.

"Where are your parents this evening?" Legolas asked finally.

"They are dining with some friends a few miles away," Eldirn said simply.

"I liked what you did to the dwarf song," Legolas said again. "Where did you learn to play it like that?"

"I was just toying with the tune one winter. It just became something to do, to work out how I could play it."

"Play it again," Legolas encouraged. "Please Eldirn?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes and the blush that spread across Eldirn's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Meliel. She was now looking forward to an even more entertaining evening than usual.

As Eldirn stood up to return to the harp, she quickly whispered in Meliel's ear, "Whatever you do, please, do not leave me alone with him."

Meliel's answer was the slightest nod of her head, but inside her a voice said, "Nay, my dear Eldirn, I would not miss this night for the world!"

The playing continued and Meliel watched the little glances Legolas and Eldirn made at each other when they thought she was not watching. The glances always stopped when their eyes met: both blushed quite beautifully and went back to what they were supposed to be doing - Eldirn concentrating on her playing and Legolas concentrating on listening hard. Meliel became more amused as the time passed and she realised a small smile had crossed her features.

Eldirn played for a while longer before deciding she needed to rest her fingers and her voice. She sat back next to Meliel, who poured them all a large glass of wine. They all tried to make conversation while sipping their drinks. Meliel noticed that Legolas seemed somewhat uncomfortable by her presence there and Eldirn was certainly out of sorts. She had heard him say that he wanted to ask Eldirn something, but perhaps he did not wish to ask this in front of her. She began to suppose what this could be as she drank, but the only question that sprung to mind was that of marriage. Meliel tried to imagine what would happen if that did occur, and then she pictured the wedding and started to giggle as she took another sip of wine. Then she began to choke, and her violent coughing drew the attention of the other two, who were equally wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Meliel, are you well?" Eldirn asked concerned.

"Yes, yes, I am," Meliel managed to rasp in reply. "I think I have had enough wine though," and she replaced the glass on the table. "Dear me," she muttered to herself rubbing her sore throat.

There was another lengthy silence, until Legolas suddenly said,

"Eldirn, will you teach me something on your harp?"

Eldirn looked up in surprise.

"Of course, if you wish it," she said shakily. "Sit down by the harp." Legolas did as he was told and sat on the chair. His reach was longer than Eldirn's so she pushed the harp away from him slightly. "Put you hands here," Eldirn said pointing to some strings. "Just rest your fingertips on them." Legolas tried placing his fingers in the places she had pointed to, but his hands seemed so large and clumsy. "Here, like this," she muttered and started moving his fingers around and changing the way he held his hands. "You know, it will hurt when you first start to play. The strings will cut into the pads of your fingers and it will be painful, on the ones you do not use for your bow." 

Legolas noticed for the first time that the ends of Eldirn's fingers all had small patches of hard skin where she had toiled for hours in her practise. He looked closely at her hands as they still rearranged his and corrected his posture. The fingers were long and nimble, each time she made a movement he could see the muscles standout around her knuckles in a show of strength that was so enchantingly feminine. 

"Ready?" She asked him. Legolas only nodded in agreement. Eldirn moved to stand over him so she could just reach his hands on the instrument. This was the way her mother had taught her and she knew no other way she could teach Legolas. Her eyes met Meliel's over Legolas' head and Meliel frowned questioningly. Eldirn shook her head; she was fine. At least, for now.

Very carefully Eldirn placed her fingers on the tops of Legolas'. His hands were larger, but Eldirn's fingers stretched further. She began to gently pull on his fingers so he plucked the strings. Slowly at first so Legolas could pick up the melody, speeding up as he started to remember it.

Legolas was only half-concentrating on the music. When he had suggested a music lesson, even in his wildest dreams he did not imagine it would be like this; he had only wanted to be closer to her. Instead, her loose hair tickled the side of his face where she leant over his and the gentle touch of her fingers drove his mind in directions entirely opposite to the ones intended. Eldirn was doing him a favour, he tried to tell himself. He should think hard about what she was telling him and listen to the occasional comments she said quietly to him.

Desperately, Legolas told himself to stop thinking about Eldirn and think about the lesson. But the more he chastised himself, the more he thought of her and how the smell of her hair was more intoxicating than any wine. He could feel her warmth pressing through the cloth on his back. Just two layers of material separated his skin and hers and he became acutely aware of that. His mind wandered down paths never before trod and he could do nothing to stop his erring thoughts. He would not be a good scholar of the harp.

Meliel sat in quiet shock. Eldirn was protective of her harp, and usually she did not allow anyone to play it, save her mother, let alone give a lesson to an utter beginner on it. Eldirn had not even made Legolas wash his hands as she did when anyone even wished to move the instrument. She watched the way Eldirn's unbound hair became mingled with Legolas' braids, and how strands became entwined together as the lesson progressed. Eldirn could not see Legolas' face, all her attention was concentrated on his fingers; but Meliel could. Legolas was most definitely not concentrating on his fingers. Meliel smiled to see this. She knew for certain now that Eldirn's feelings were reciprocated. But a shadow passed over her joy as she remembered what was to come. This would only lead to pain. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eldirn crying, "Come Legolas, let us see if you were made to play the harp," as she took her fingers away from his.

Legolas shifted slightly in the stool while being careful not to allow his fingers to slip from the strings. He took a deep breath and started to pluck what he hoped was the first note. Eldirn stood slightly behind him, watching his fingers move slowly. He had remembered the first line, and Eldirn was pleased, but halfway through the second he stopped, turned his head and said honestly,

"I cannot remember anymore." He blushed with embarrassment, hoping that she would not realise he had been fully concentrating. 

Kindly, Eldirn said, "Here, let me show you again." 

She moved behind him once more and picked up where Legolas had left off. Quietly, she hummed the tune in his ear as she played and Legolas began to recognise it. Soon he was singing the words along too. They went back to the beginning and started again, faster this time as Eldirn's fingers did most of the thinking for Legolas'.

They were both singing loudly when the door to the house opened and Eldirn's parents walked back into their home. Haedron and Rodwen both stopped straight away when they saw their daughter with her arms around the Prince. Eldirn jumped away from Legolas and he sprang immediately to his feet.

Rodwen was the first to recover. She curtseyed and said,

"Good evening, Your Highness. I did not realise we were to expect such an honour tonight."

"Good evening Lady Rodwen, Haedron," Legolas stuttered, finding his tongue finally. Haedron bowed formally in reply. There was another silence and then Legolas said again, "I should leave now."

"Please, Your Highness, do not leave on our account," Haedron replied.

"No, I think I have trespassed enough on Eldirn and Meliel's time together this night and I wish to call in on my brother before he leaves for the borders tomorrow. I thank you all for your kind hospitality." Legolas bowed and giving Eldirn one last smile walked from the house.

Everyone turned to look at Eldirn, but her eyes followed Legolas as he went through their door and into the darkness. Quickly, she ran passed her parents and called after his fading figure, "Wait, Legolas!"

He turned and she felt his eyes on her. He took a few steps back towards the house so she did not have to shout. "Be careful in the dark. Do not" she paused, "walk into anything." She saw him smile and turn to leave once more, and then she remembered something else. "Wait!" She called again. This time it was her who stepped out of the house and into the dark towards him.

"Eldirn, it is late," he said kindly, "you should stay in the house."

"You said you had something you wished to ask me when you arrived, and you did not get the chance."

"Oh yes, I had completely forgotten." Legolas shook his head, shamefully. Eldirn looked at him waiting for him to explain himself. "My brother is going to the borders for a fortnight with the Guard. When he returns we, my family and I, will all dine together in my parents' talan. I wondered if you would be there too."

Eldirn was speechless. If her ears had not deceived her, she had just been invited to dine in the Royal Talan, an honour not afforded to even the most diligent of the King's advisors. Her father had never even been asked to eat at the same table as the King at a festival despite the many years of loyal service, let along asked to sit down with his family.

"Eldirn? What do you say?"

"I do not know Legolas. I would not want to intrude on your family gathering. What about your parents and your brother?"

"Adar and Naneth are eager to see you again, as is Eiliant who I know you already know. As for Thalion, he would like to meet you again as well."

Eldirn started to twist the cuff of her dress around her fingers and worry her lower lip.

"Please Eldirn, it would mean so much to me if you came. I would come here and meet you so you would not have to come on your own."

How did he know that she was worried about that? She took a deep breath and in a small voice said, "Yes, Legolas, I will come."

He beamed at her and she could not help but return the smile. She looked at his face and saw his eyes shining with joy and knew that she could only attribute that to herself. She blushed fiercely. Legolas watched the colour spread across her cheeks, lit by light from the house. She was so beautiful, he thought. He wondered how her skin would feel when it flushed like that, how warm and inviting it was, but how the pink was nothing compared to the red of her lips. Suddenly he had the urge to close the distance between them and touch his lips to hers. This shocked him so much, he said abruptly,

"Good night, my lady."

"Good night, You Highness," she said in reply and turned to go back inside the house.

Eldirn closed the door behind her and turned to face her parents and Meliel, who were all sitting down and staring at her expectantly. She frowned and said simply, "I am dining at the Royal Talan in a fortnight."

There was utter silence for all of three seconds while the other occupants of the room thought about it and then all together they said in varying degrees of disbelief,

"Pardon?"

"It is as I said. I am dining at the Royal Talan in a fortnight."

Squealing, Meliel swung Eldirn around the room in a dance for joy whilst she sang nonsense verse.

"I do not know what you are so happy about, Meliel," Eldirn scolded. "I am petrified."

"Dining with the King," Rodwen said thoughtfully. "My little girl." Then she looked at Eldirn and smiled, "You know what this means, do you not?"

All manner of wild thoughts flew through Eldirn's head. Her mother's next words sent a chill straight to her bones,

"A new dress."

"No Naneth, no!" Eldirn cried in despair. "I do not need a new dress. There are plenty I could wear."

"You have none suitable for the King."

"Adar, please!" Eldirn appealed. "Tell her I do not need a new dress."

"I am sorry sellen [my daughter], but this has nothing to do with me. I think I shall retire for the night." Haedron kissed his wife and turned to his bedchamber.

"Traitor!" Eldirn called after him. Haedron answered with a wave over his shoulder. Her only ally was gone.

After Haedron left her, Meliel and her mother seemed to turn on her like a pack of wild animals on their prey.

"What do you think of red, Meliel?"

"Oh it is a lovely colour, if only she wore it more. But it is too warm for velvet."

"No I was thinking of something lighter. Something fitted."

"Fitted?" Eldirn looked alarmed. She knew that meant her mother wished her to wear a bodice that laced her up and prevented her breathing, "No Naneth, stop getting ideas. And you, Meliel, do not encourage her."

"Eldirn, you need a new dress to meet the King. I will not let you leave this house in anything older than brand new." Rodwen folded her arms firmly.

"And I will not let your mother alter it this time, even if you protest for the full fortnight. Where do you keep the paper, Rodwen? I wish to draw what I have in mind." Meliel added.

Meliel and Rodwen sat down next to each other on the couch, their heads together, thick as thieves. Eldirn opted for the chair previously occupied by Legolas and sat, arms folded, scowling. The pen moved fast across the paper as Meliel drew, then Rodwen took it up and adjusted a few things here and there. They held the parchment up in the air and looked from it to Eldirn and back again, then in silent agreement took up another sheet of paper and began again.

It took almost an hour before they had settled on a design. The moment of truth had arrived. Rodwen took the parchment and knelt on the right of her daughter, whose expression had not changed in the past hour, while Meliel crouched on the left.

"Here Eldirn, how do you like this?" Rodwen said in a light voice, eager not to antagonise her daughter.

Eldirn looked the paper up and down.

"What colour would it be?" 

Meliel and Rodwen exchanged a look; this was a promising start.

"We thought about a maroon, with a darker shade for the outlines here and here, and on the lacing at the back."

"I do not wear red and I do not wish to wear a bodice. And you have cut the neck too low." Eldirn said firmly.

"Maroon is not red and anyway, what is the point in a bodice if you are going to leave the neckline too high?" Meliel retorted before she could stop herself.

"Naneth, why can I not at least wear something I am comfortable in? I shall be uncomfortable enough as it is. Why did I ever agree to this?" Eldirn was starting to despair. "If only I could run after Legolas and tell him I have changed my mind."

Rodwen laid down the piece of parchment on Eldirn's lap and wrapped her arm around her daughter. Eldirn leant to rest her head on her mother's shoulder. Eldirn could feel Meliel smoothing her hair down trying to comfort her as well. Both of them cooed to her as if they were lulling a baby. 

Finally in a whisper Eldirn voiced her fear.

"What if I am not good enough for him?"

"Ai sellen! Do not even think that!" Rodwen commanded. "It is he who should be worrying if he is good enough for you." She gave Eldirn a little shake and continued, "Eldirn Star-Watcher, there is not a table in this world that you are not fit to grace. Why should he find anything lacking in you?" Rodwen was saddened when her daughter's eyes squeezed shut letting out one solitary tear.

"I would be frightened to be there, like an intruder."

"Eldirn, if Legolas invited you then he must want you there. You can never be an intruder if you are invited," Meliel pointed out.

"And I would feel ridiculous in this dress." Eldirn motioned to the paper.

"What is ridiculous about it?" Meliel asked. "This is what all the ellith of the Court are wearing. It may be finer than you are used to, to be sure, but you are dining with the King, Penneth. If there was ever an occasion to be fine at, then this would be it."

"I suppose," Eldirn conceded.

"It is a beautiful dress, is it not?" Meliel pushed, while Eldirn had softened slightly. Eldirn nodded slightly in reply. "And it is much finer than any you own is it not?" Eldirn nodded again. "Then I should say," Meliel continued slowly, "that it would be very appropriate for this, would you not?"

Eldirn sat for a moment, considering her options. She could give in to her mother and friend and let them have their way or she could get angry, put up a fight and risk loosing any help from them when she needed it most. She picked up the parchment again, taking one more look at it.

"I have three conditions," she said resolutely, pointing her finger at her mother. "It will not be too tight." Rodwen motioned that that was acceptable. "Mother, you will not attempt to curl my hair. It never works and it just makes both of us cross." Rodwen nodded her agreement once more. "And lastly, I refuse to go the bathing houses. The last thing I want is you gossiping about this to everyone we know. I would rather nobody knew." She added finally.

"As you wish, Eldirn, as you wish." Rodwen said, with a hint of disappointment. She had been looking forward to boasting with motherly pride that her daughter had been invited by the Prince to dine with the Royal Family, but she would have to be content seeing Eldirn leave looking beautiful in that dress instead.

"Meliel, you promise too." Eldirn demanded of her friend.

"Aye, aye," Meliel said wearily, "I promise."

"You should probably go home to Aegas, Meliel," Rodwen suggested.

"Yes," Meliel said, standing up again. "I must see what foolish idea he and the other drunken excuses we have for soldiers have come up with this night. I will see you soon, Eldirn. Goodnight, Rodwen." 

"Your book!" Eldirn cried out. She had borrowed one of Meliel's books on healing to read. "Do not forget your book, it is on the table over there. Thank you for lending it to me, but I have finished it." 

"Keep it," Meliel said firmly. "You will need it." She kissed Eldirn on the cheek and left mother and daughter still sitting together, staring at a piece of paper in the elleth's hands.

"May I come with you when you find the material?" Eldirn asked.

"Of course you may." Rodwen said, delighted Eldirn was taking an interest. "I would appreciate the help."

"I only offer so I can keep a watch on what you are doing, Nana," Eldirn warned her mother cheekily before they parted for the night to take their rest.


	9. A Fleeting Moment of Happiness

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 9 for your enjoyment. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really pleased to see that the number of reviews increases with each chapter I post.

As usual I must thank Maria and Khazar for their continuing help with my writing. Maria is especially good at listening to me moan when things don't go quite so well as I'd hoped.

Please R&R and let me know what you think of things. Take care,

Emma

A Fleeting Moment of Happiness

The two weeks had passed far too quickly for Eldirn. She had not seen Legolas since he had asked her to dine with him and his family, but he had stopped by the house several times when she had not been there and left her little notes carrying his greetings and anticipating when he would next see her. Each one had brought joy and pain in equal measures and Eldirn began to regret the renewal of their friendship. Every day she asked herself the same questions - how could she have allowed this to happen when she was departing for Rivendell before the season was over and how could she tell Legolas the truth without losing the friendship that she held so dear?

Eldirn was pondering these questions again as she sat in the bath on the afternoon of the dinner. As she washed her skin and rinsed the dirt from her hair, she thought about the night to come. She thought about her manners, how to greet the King, whether she should call Eiliant by her name as she used to before she married, or use Your Highness, and most of all, how she should not allow herself to care anymore about Legolas Greenleaf than she already did.

"Eldirn, are you finished in that bath? Come on, we have not got all night to get you ready!"

Inwardly Eldirn groaned. She did not know which ordeal she feared more, eating with the Royal Family, or having her mother make her presentable for their company.

"Coming, Naneth!"

Eldirn wrapped her hair in a towel and tied a loose robe around her waist. She opened the door and her mother virtually pulled her out and into her bedroom.

"Eldirn, please! We have not got time to dawdle. It is already late-afternoon and the Prince said he would call for you in the early evening in his last note, did he not?" A dreamy look came over Rodwen's face for a moment. "I remember the days when your father left little notes for me when I was still living in Rivendell and he was on an errand from the King. Ai, i rîn lend [Ai, the sweet remembrance]!"

"Naneth, please! Do not say things like that!" Eldirn stopped in the doorway into her bedroom. She saw her dress; it looked so strange and beautiful hanging there.

"Eldirn, you know you will look beautiful. The dress is perfect. You are perfect," her mother stressed quietly.

"Nana, are you sure this is a wise thing to do? There is Rivendell to consider."

"Eldirn, you are going to dinner, not a marriage feast."

"I do not wish to mislead him, to mislead myself. I care for him, and I do not wish to leave here knowing he is hurt."

"You have no choice," Rodwen said firmly. "There is nothing that can be done now."

"Do you think I do not know that!" Eldirn cried shrilly.

"Then you must tell him soon," Rodwen said gently, laying a comforting hand on her daughter's cheek.

Eldirn took a seat in a chair and started to rub her hair dry while her mother bustled about the room behind her. Eldirn became absorbed in her task, quieting her mind by focussing all her attention on her hair. Suddenly her mother cried,

"Ai Elbereth!" 

Eldirn was so shocked her head snapped round to look at her. 

"Thranduil knows about Rivendell!" cried Rodwen. "It was in the treaty they signed, but not with your name mentioned, and your father wrote to the King to request guards to escort you over the Mountains safely."

Eldirn was silent for a long time. She stared at a spot somewhere on the wall of her room and Rodwen watched her, getting more and more concerned. Then, Eldirn said quietly,

"I cannot do this. I cannot go and lie to Legolas in front of his father. Why am I doing this?" 

Eldirn held her head in her hands and Rodwen wrapped her arms around her daughter. Rodwen pressed their cheeks together.

"You do it because your heart tells you to, sellen [my daughter]."

It was merely a whisper in her ear, but Eldirn knew it to be true. She closed her eyes as if in pain. "My heart tells me this is right, but my head tells me otherwise," she answered.

"You think with your head too much iell dithen nín [my little girl]. There comes a time when we must all listen to our hearts for there lies the true path to happiness, though that happiness may only be fleeting." Rodwen paused to let Eldirn think on those words and then handed her the hairbrush. "Brush your hair, iellen [my girl]."

Rodwen left Eldirn and she was left to contemplate her mother's words. Did her mother speak the truth? Was following her heart the only way to true happiness? Was that what the night was for, her chance at happiness, though it be short-lived? She knew there was but one way to find out. She would have to follow her heart and dine with Legolas.

Eldirn finished brushing her hair and looked at the dark strands as they flowed down about her face. Curling the front part around her fingers, she studied herself for a moment, and then turned to look at the dress. She had made her decision and standing up, called her mother back into the room.

"I am ready," she said firmly, her voice empty of any note of doubt.

Rodwen smiled happily. She knew enough of her daughter to know that Eldirn would not refuse the chance to see Legolas.

"Very well," Rodwen said. "Let us begin." She handed Eldirn a shift to wear under her dress and Eldirn pulled it over her head. Rodwen took the dress from its hanger and looked at Eldirn. Her daughter nodded. 

The dress was pulled down over Eldirn's head and then she presented her back to her mother to do the laces up. Rodwen pulled on the strings.

"Too tight! Too tight!" Eldirn cried as the air was forced from her body.

"Do not be silly! You are not used to it, that is all," Rodwen chided.

"Naneth please! I cannot breathe!"

"You have breath to argue, that is breath enough." Rodwen said, firmly tying a knot at the bottom of the laces. "There, now look at yourself."

Eldirn looked at herself in the glass. She could not believe the elleth who stared back at her was herself. The dress was so different from anything she had ever worn before, or ever dreamed of wearing. It was such a fine material, cut to fit her precisely so that it clung to her upper body like a second skin. Her eyes flashed with a new light. She would have gone so far as to say she looked pretty, even if her hair was wild from her struggling as her mother did up the bodice. She heard her mother say gently in her ear,

"I have never seen an elleth so beautiful as you look, Eldirn, and we have not even finished yet."

They both heard a voice call from outside, "Eldirn? Eldirn! Rodwen! Are you here?"

"It is Meliel," Rodwen realised. Eldirn was still looking at herself; she was too busy to notice. "I will fetch her."

"Suilad, Eldirn," Meliel said softly, entering the room. Eldirn spun around when she heard her name, the skirt flowing about her ankles. "Oh my," Meliel whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"What?" asked Eldirn, concerned. "What is wrong?"

Meliel approached Eldirn, appraising the dress.

"Absolutely nothing, Eldirn. You are beautiful." Eldirn blushed. "Do not blush," Meliel ordered, "the pink does not match the dress."

Despite herself Eldirn smiled and she allowed herself to be sat down whilst Rodwen and Meliel fussed about with her hair. It took them a good hour to pile it all on top of her head in a clasp with tiny plaits embedded in the hair.

There was a loud knock at the door and all three of them gasped.

"The Prince," whispered Rodwen. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and then left to welcome Legolas. Eldirn's mind suddenly went blank.

"Shoes, Eldirn," Meliel reminded, teasing her gently.

"Oh yes," Eldirn replied in a far off voice, slipping her feet into the soft shoes that had been made specially for her.

"You look so beautiful, Eldirn," Meliel said. "Do not let them frighten you and remember to smile. Now go!" Meliel commanded. She pushed Eldirn from her bedroom into the main room where Legolas was waiting.

As soon as Legolas saw movement in the doorway to Eldirn's bedroom he leapt to his feet. He was not prepared for the figure that appeared, though. His eyes widened in surprise and delight as Eldirn walked towards him. He could see she was hesitant and nervous, he had expected that, but to see her look so beautiful, that he could never have imagined. Her hair was drawn up on the top of her head, calling his attention to the white expanse of her neck. His eyes followed the line down. The bodice accentuated her narrow frame and teased him as to what lay beneath. He had to drag his eyes away from watching the swell of her breasts as she breathed in and out. His gaze trailed down her body, noticing the elegant way the skirts moved as she walked towards him, but his eyes were soon drawn upwards again.

As Eldirn stood before him she noticed that there was such a look of admiration and desire in his eyes as he looked her up and down that she could not help but blush. Eldirn knew she should be angry at such an obvious personal appraisal of her, but she was pleased by it. Happy even. 

Legolas saw the flush develop on her cheeks and followed it right down her neck to her chest, his eyes tracking its progress. He realised he had been staring, looked into her eyes and smiled. Never had he seen anything so wonderful as this.

Legolas took her hand and brought it slowly towards him. He touched his lips to her skin and a shock passed through her body that gave her such a thrill she was sad when it was over. Her body felt empty suddenly, devoid of something vital.

"You are beautiful," Legolas said quietly, causing Eldirn to blush again. 

She could not meet his eyes but mumbled, "Thank you."

Across the room Rodwen and Meliel exchanged a glance and small smiles. They watched the young couple in front of them as Legolas still held Eldirn's hand between their bodies. Meliel gently cleared her throat; if Legolas and Eldirn did not leave soon they would spend the whole night staring at each other. The sound roused Legolas from trying to get Eldirn to meet his eyes again.

"We should leave," he said. Eldirn nodded and turned to her mother and friend.

"Goodnight Naneth, goodnight Meliel."

"Goodnight my ladies," Legolas said, bowing his head to them, but never really taking his attention from Eldirn.

Legolas led her from the house by the hand and then placed it in the crook of his arm as they walked into the forest. "I had been hoping to see you these past two weeks," he said casually.

"I am sorry I was never at home when you called," Eldirn explained. "I have been very busy with Naneth, and one of our friends has just been blessed with a child. I have been to see her quite a lot. Thank you for all your notes," she said, finally looking at him again. She saw him smile and it spread to her face as well.

"My pleasure. I have been delivering many messages for my father. I like being out in the forest at this time of year. Everything is in bloom and the birds are singing all day long."

"Yes, it is the best time of year," Eldirn said looking around her, slightly out of breath. She was having trouble keeping up with his pace as the dress restricted her movements somewhat. "Legolas, would you mind if we walked more slowly?"

"Of course," he replied. "Are you not well?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, quite well," she replied. "It is just this silly dress! I cannot walk as fast as I would like."

Legolas immediately slowed his pace. He looked at Eldirn, who nodded her approval at the new speed. "I happen to like the dress though," Legolas said, keeping his eyes straight ahead and trying not to smirk too much.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eldirn asked sarcastically.

"Did your mother make it?" Legolas asked, pretending he had not heard her last comment.

"Aye she did, but Meliel had a hand in its design. I have been overseeing the process, but Naneth would not let me get involved beyond choosing the material. I think she thought I would try and change it."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I could breathe and walk properly?" Eldirn suggested.

"Overrated qualities," Legolas teased. "It is quite marvellous, and so are you," he said tentatively. "More than quite marvellous."

Eldirn tightened her grip on his arm, softly placing her head on his shoulder. "As are you Legolas Greenleaf."

They walked in silence for a while, but Legolas enquired as to her friend's baby. Eldirn chattered away about the new infant, his little face and little mannerisms, her previous nerves momentarily forgotten. Before she knew it they were at the foot of the Royal Talan. Her legs froze and she looked at Legolas, silently pleading with him not to make her climb the steps. 

Legolas put his hand over hers. "We will not be eating you, Eldirn. There is no need for you to be afraid. If it is my father you are worried about, do not fear him, you have met him before."

At the mention of Thranduil, all Eldirn's thoughts went into a panic. How could she look into the King's eyes when he knew she was leaving? What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

"Eldirn, please?" Legolas begged. His eyes looked so hurt at the thought she would not walk with him up the stairs that Eldirn could do nothing but nod her head. The less hurt she caused him the better.

Legolas took her hand from his elbow and entwined her fingers with his. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Slowly he led her up the staircase.

The steps wound tightly around the tree and by the time she reached the top, Eldirn's head was spinning. The guards moved apart at the head of the stairs. Eldirn thought she recognised one as a friend of Aegas', but she could not be sure. They held the doors apart and Legolas walked into the entrance of his parents' talan, the talan he had lived in until only a few years before. He pulled the next door open himself, and then, letting go of Eldirn's hand, ushered her in before him.

The room was grand, nothing like anything Eldirn had seen before. The tree trunk rose right through the middle of it; the walls were adorned with candles and garlands so it was light and beautiful. All the furniture was carved out of the rarest woods and with designs so small that all their details could not been seen without looking at them very closely.

"Eldirn!" Cried a voice. Lady Eiliant was walking towards her.

"My Lady," Eldirn said formally, giving a slight curtsey.

"Oh none of that," Eiliant said and gave Eldirn a kiss on the cheek. "How do you fare? Your dress is wonderful. Made by your mother I suppose. I wish I had the talent to make myself dresses like that," she said wistfully.

"I am sure my mother would be able to help you, my la…" She stopped and received a harsh look from her friend. "Eiliant." They both smiled.

"Come, you must meet my husband." Eiliant drew Eldirn further into the room to where her husband stood. Eiliant looked back over her shoulder at Legolas, who mouthed to her, "_Thank you_."

Eiliant smiled. She had thought it sweet when Legolas asked if he could introduce her first to Eldirn so she would not feel too afraid. Now Eiliant was looking forward to introducing her friend to her husband, as they had not met before she married. When Thalion had returned from the borders earlier that day he had been delighted to learn that they were expecting Eldirn's company at dinner that evening. Eiliant had had to give him strict instructions not to frighten the girl or do anything to embarrass his brother, despite how good an idea it might seem at the time.

"Eldirn, this is Thalion, my husband."

"Your Highness," Eldirn said curtseying again.

"Please, Eldirn, call me Thalion," he said. "I am very happy to see you again. Who would have thought that the little girl who used to fight with my brother would grow into someone so beautiful?"

Eldirn coloured again and looked at the floor.

"I am sure I do not deserve your compliments, Thalion," she whispered. "No one's compliments."

"Eldirn, please do not be shy," Legolas said to her softly. He gently stroked her fingers where they lay clasped over her stomach. "You know we never did listen to Thalion much, did we?"

"That much is true," Thalion added. "I forget the number of times you did the exact opposite to what I suggested."

"If they were suggestions then we really did not need to follow them," Eldirn said cynically. And then she remembered where she was, and who she was with, and clasped her hand over her mouth. She gasped in horror at her boldness. The other three laughed loudly.

"You are still always correct, Eldirn," Thalion said between laughs.

"I am so sorry!" She cried.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he smiled.

"Now tell me Eldirn," Eiliant said, taking the elleth by the arm and turning away from the other two, "what was my husband like when he was younger, before I knew him?"

"Well," Eldirn said allowing herself to be carried along with Eiliant's conspiratorial tone, "to be honest, Eiliant, he was horrid. It was always 'Legolas, what would Adar say if he caught you swimming in the river?' or 'Eldirn, what would your mother say if she saw you rolling in the mud?'. He was forever trying to spoil our fun, and then he used to drag Legolas along by the ear to see his father and be punished for whatever we had been doing that day."

"How awful for you! He sounds so boring."

"Really, I must protest!" Thalion cried. "Legolas, stop laughing," he elbowed his brother in the chest.

"She speaks the truth, Eiliant," Legolas added. "Thalion used to spoil all our fun and then tell Adar what we had planned. The number of times I got punished for things I had almost done!"

"Well at least he changed for the better," Eiliant said confidently and kissed her husband softly on the lips for a moment. Eldirn looked away embarrassed, but not before she had caught Legolas looking sickened.

"Come and sit down Eldirn," Legolas suggested. "It does not appear that Naneth or Adar are ready yet. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes.., no, wait, no thank you." Eldirn changed her mind when she realised her hands were shaking. The last thing she wanted to do was spill wine everywhere. Legolas took her hands in his.

"You are trembling," he observed. He swept an errant braid behind her ear and heard Eldirn suck in a steadying breath. "Sit down, and I will pour you half a glass. It will calm you a bit. Agreed?"

Eldirn could only nod and perch on the edge of one of the sofas. She was still on fire where his fingers had traced the skin behind her ear. He had even given the skin behind her jawbone a gentle caress with his thumb before removing his hand and leaving her light-headed and out of breath.

"Here," he said, offering her an elegant glass goblet.

"Thank you," she said, finding her voice again and taking her first sip. It was stronger than she had prepared herself for and her mouth exploded with the flavour.

"Good, is it not?" Legolas commented, taking a drink from his own glass and sitting down next to her.

Strangely, Legolas' presence so close to her comforted Eldirn. Thalion and Eiliant sat down opposite them and Legolas asked his brother about his time with the Guard.

"Very dull, I am afraid," Thalion admitted. "Not a single thing for two weeks. I thought we might get a few curious Men, but not one. Mind you, I did learn a few new card games I could teach you Legolas. I probably should not teach them to you though, Eiliant. They would probably shock you too much."

"You always come back from the borders with disgusting new games that involve drinking vast amounts of ale, or with horrid stories to tell everyone, why should I expect these to be any different?" Eiliant said mischievously. "It is terrible Eldirn, I send my husband away to defend our land and he comes back full of stories too foul for polite company."

"And full of ale," Legolas added with a grin on his face. Thalion put his hands up in protest but was laughing with the rest of them

Eldirn risked a giggle and took another sip of her wine. Legolas had been right, she did feel a lot more relaxed. At least, she was not shaking anymore.

Suddenly a door that she had not noticed was opened and in walked the King and Queen. Eldirn stood up as they entered, subconsciously smoothing her hair and skirt. She was glad to see that the others stood up with her.

"Thalion!" Cried the Queen. Thalion went to give his mother a kiss while Thranduil approached his other son and his guest.

"Eldirn, good evening," Thranduil said.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Eldirn replied with a deep curtsey.

"How did you enjoy our garden when you walked round it after the festival?"

"Oh, it was beautiful, Sire. The flowers were in bloom and the colours were amazing. I have never seen anything quite like it."

"My wife will be pleased you approve. She is very fond of that garden. Malnarthan?" Thranduil called to her and she stopped talking to her son. "Malnarthan, Eldirn was just saying how much she liked our garden."

Eldirn curtseyed to the Queen while Thranduil addressed them both.

"I am so glad. What did you like the best?"

"The flowers," Eldirn admitted, "though Legolas tried to persuade me otherwise."

"You liked the weeping willow we had the picnic under," Legolas accused.

"That is true," she conceded, "but I still preferred the flowers. I like the yellows and the blues."

"Well, I like green," Legolas sulked.

"There, there, do not be upset," Thalion said, patting his brother on the back. This time it was Legolas' turn to elbow his brother.

"Can you two ever settle disagreements without resorting to violence?" Malnarthan asked her sons.

"No!" They both said in unison. Eldirn could not help but laugh to herself.

"Let us all sit down, I am sure dinner will be ready soon." Eiliant suggested.

Thranduil took the arm of his wife and Thalion the arm of his. This left Legolas looking hopefully at Eldirn. She did not have to walk with him to dinner, though he wished she would. He offered his arm to her and she took it willingly.

The dining room was even finer than their sitting room, with a wide wooden table in the centre of it, surrounded by cabinets full of fine porcelain and glasses. Thranduil took his seat at one end of the table and Malnarthan at the other. Thalion took a seat to the right of his father, Legolas sat on Thranduil's left. Eiliant sat next to her husband, so that left Eldirn with no choice but to sit between Legolas and the Queen.

As she gently lowered herself onto the chair all the advice of her mother came flooding back. Sit up straight, do not eat too fast, do not drink too much, remember to say please and thank you, do not forget to compliment the cook… A plate of food was put in front of her and Eldirn was so wrapped up in remembering what to do that she did almost forget to say thank you. The others picked up their cutlery and began to eat what would be the first course of many. Eldirn took a tentative bite of what was in front of her.

"Eldirn, dear," Malnarthan said at her elbow, "Legolas says you play the harp exceptionally well."

"I think he exaggerated my talents, your Highness," Eldirn replied meekly. "I do not think my playing could be called exceptional."

"Nonsense," said Thranduil pompously from the other end of the table, "we did not bring up our sons to tell falsehoods."

"I…I…I did not mean to insult you, Sire." Eldirn said, panicking. She had only been there a short time and already she had insulted the King. What would her father say?

"Do not worry yourself, Eldirn," Malnarthan said, kindly placing a hand on Eldirn's. "I think my husband meant to compliment you rather than upset you."

"Oh…" Eldirn said, feeling rather silly. "Thank you."

"And besides," Eiliant interjected, "I know you play very well. I have heard you many times before."

Eldirn picked up her glass of wine and blushed furiously as she drank. Legolas watched her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye and then more obviously as she began eating again. He looked at the dainty way she cut her food, opened her luscious, pink lips and then slid the morsel over her tongue. He was mesmerised by the way her lips moved as she chewed or the occasional way her tongue darted out to clean some bit of sauce that had gone astray.

"Legolas?" Thalion asked in a louder voice than necessary. He had noticed what had attracted his brother's attention and caused the rapturous look on his face and wanted to put a stop to it before things got out of hand.

Legolas heard his brother call his name and he suddenly remembered where he was and who else was there.

"Legolas," Thalion's voice said with more than just an edge of amusement, "I fancy going merrymaking tonight, will you join me?"

"Of course, Thalion, I think that would be most enjoyable," Legolas replied. "I always enjoy an evening out in the forest. Eiliant will you be joining us?"

Eiliant looked slyly at her husband. She knew his plan. If two is company and three is a crowd then four is just two times two.

"Yes I think I will risk a night out with you both this once," she assented.

Thalion placed a hand on her leg. She knew him too well to be blind to his plan. All it needed now was Legolas to find a tongue in his head and the nerve to ask Eldirn to join them. They did not have to wait long. Thalion and Eiliant watched eagerly as Legolas took a long gulp of his wine and turned to the elleth next to him.

"Eldirn, would you join us tonight?"

"Oh," she said mildly shocked by the invitation, "I would not want to intrude."

This comment was immediately disagreed with by the others. Thranduil and Malnarthan remained silent, though not without keeping an interested ear on the conversation.

"It will be fun," Legolas said. "We have never been merrymaking together properly after all." He tried coaxing her into agreeing. "Do you remember the last time we tried though?"

Eldirn could not help but let out a small giggle at the memory.

"I remember very well," Thranduil interjected without looking up from his plate.

"What happened? What did you two attempt this time?" Eiliant asked knowingly.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Legolas asked Eldirn, but she shook her head. "Well we were about eight were we not Eldirn? We decided we wished to follow all the elves into the forest and go merrymaking with them. I had always wanted to join them and I think Eldirn got swept along with it too. Thalion caught us as we were sneaking off through the trees. He had probably been following us as usual," Legolas added with a glint in his eye.

"Ridiculous notion," Thalion said, "I had better things to do." Eiliant patted her husband's hand sarcastically and turned her attention back to Legolas.

"Also as usual he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to see Adar who promptly banned me from going off into the forest after dark. We thought it was very unfair. So when Adar went to dine we gathered a group of friends and started merrymaking in his study. After all, he had not said anything about that."

"Oh no! Oh Eldirn, that does not sound like the you I know!" Eiliant added critically, but with a jovial tone.

"I seem to recall that I came back for something or other and caught you with a candle and a small pile of kindling, ionnen," Thranduil said with a smile. Legolas pretended not to hear.

"What I want to know is who realised that Thranduil had not banned them from merrymaking inside?" Eiliant asked, looking from the grinning Legolas to the shamefaced Eldirn.

"We never did get to the bottom of that one," Thalion said. "Neither of them would say."

"Well, I would say it was Eldirn," Eiliant postulated. "She has that sort of mind, though perhaps Legolas was more involved in the actual doing."

"And I always thought it was Legolas. Eldirn just did not seem to have the cheek in her to think of that sort of thing." Thalion said.

Eldirn and Legolas exchanged a look before Eldirn looked Thalion straight in the eyes.

"I think you overestimated my character, Thalion," she said quietly. "I am sorry, Sire," Eldirn said to Thranduil who appeared mildly amused by it all.

"Well I would never have guessed." Thalion was amazed. "And when you two played that horrid trick on me the next week as I was resting?"

"Legolas," Eldirn said quickly. "It was all Legolas' doing."

"Now see here Eldirn, if you had not come up with the idea of getting revenge in the first place none of it would have happened," Legolas protested.

"Aye, but I was theorising, I did not mean for you to go and do it!" They all laughed together.

"Now back to the matter in hand," Thalion said. "Are you coming merrymaking with us Eldirn?"

"Yes do, Eldirn. Please?" Legolas added.

"I will have to go home for my cloak, but yes, I would like to come," Eldirn decided finally. She had heard her mother's words on happiness in her head and resolved that if she put aside all the lies she would have a happy time. 

"Oh, you can borrow one of mine," Eiliant offered. "Our talan is on the way."

"Thank you, that is very kind." Eldirn replied.

Dessert was brought and they all ate in silence, except when Thalion asked if he could commandeer a bottle of his father's wine. Thranduil agreed after Malnarthan had scolded him for caring more about his cellars than about his sons' enjoyment.

A servant collected the empty bowl from in front of Eldirn and she turned to thank them, then she turned to Malnarthan.

"This really was such a lovely meal, your Highness. Thank you so much."

Malnarthan gave her a genuine smile and inclined her head slightly. Thranduil rose and all the others followed suit. Legolas, Thalion and Eiliant said goodbye to their parents while Eldirn lingered feeling uncomfortable. She went to take her leave of Malnarthan first.

"Thank you once again, your Highness."

"You are very welcome, my child. It has been lovely to see you again after all this time, and Legolas does seem very fond of you."

Eldirn had no reply to this. She simply smiled and curtseyed and turned towards the King. Malnarthan had followed her children from the room and Eldirn was left alone with Thranduil.

"Eldirn, I will speak plainly," he said quickly. "You must tell Legolas that you are going to Rivendell and you must do it soon or I will have to do it for you, and tell him I will. Do not doubt that. I will not stand by and let him be used."

"Oh Your Majesty, I do not use him, I could never do that to Legolas! I…" Eldirn was alarmed and one hand flew to her face in distress, but she managed to stop herself before she told the Elvenking everything.

"Say what you feel Eldirn, I would like to know your mind."

Eldirn thought for a brief moment and then said very carefully,

"I do not know exactly what it is I feel, but I know I do not want to lose his friendship or to hurt him. I do not know where to begin to tell him what will happen." The colour rose in her cheeks and she found she could not meet the King's gaze. She tried her best to hold down the sob that was welling up inside her.

Thranduil was relieved. He did not think the little girl he had known could have intended for this to happen. How unfortunate it was for them both that they should find themselves again with such little time to be together. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke gently.

"I am glad that you feel such. I did not wish to doubt you, Eldirn. You will tell him soon, but not tonight. He deserves this good memory as well. You both do."

"Thank you, Sire," Eldirn said again. She did not know what else to say and stood frozen to the spot, looking at her hands.

"Goodbye, Eldirn," Thranduil said almost wistfully.

"Goodbye, Sire," Eldirn said and she curtseyed, though her mind was clearly dwelling on something else.

She turned and left the dining room to find the others waiting for her. Eldirn walked with Eiliant to her talan. Legolas had been worried when he had seen Eldirn emerge after only a few moments with his father with such a look of distress on her face. He was not allowed to contemplate this further, though, as Thalion handed him a bottle of wine and hid another under his own tunic. The brothers went quickly and nimbly down the steps of the talan and left Eldirn and Eiliant to walk together.

The ladies slowly followed the ellyn along a small path and then soon reached the talan Eiliant shared with Thalion.

"We shall not be long," Eiliant called to her husband who appeared to be discussing with Legolas reasons why it was perfectly plausible for two bottles of wine to be missing from their father's stores instead of the expected one.

Eldirn followed Eiliant up the stairs and they entered Eiliant's dressing room.

"Right here is a cloak for you Eldirn, see it goes perfectly with your dress, but before you put that on would you like me to loosen that bodice for you? You cannot dance if you cannot breath."

"Oh, Eiliant, I am sure that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me!" Eldirn was ecstatic.

"I am sure I know others who will say better," Eiliant said slyly. She said no more though as she untied the knot at the bottom of the bodice and one by one, loosened the strings. She was about half way up the back when Eldirn spoke.

"Eiliant, how do you tell someone something that you know they do not want to hear, something that will hurt them?"

Eiliant thought for a moment before replying honestly.

"The truth is always preferable to falsehood. You cannot deny what must or will happen."

Eldirn contemplated this as Eiliant finished tying the dress and then wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Eiliant gathered up four goblets before she left the talan.

*

It was twilight and the sky was still light, but the ground was dark as they walked deeper into the trees. Eiliant was leaning on her husband's arm and Legolas had taken Eldirn's. They could all hear the music and laughter as it filtered through the trees towards them. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Eldirn could see Legolas' smile getting larger and larger with every step they took.

Eiliant handed round the goblets and Legolas offered Eldirn a glass from the bottle he held. She declined so Legolas placed their bottle and glasses by the foot of a tree and took Eldirn's hand to lead her to the darkened edge of the dancers. Once more, Eldirn was forced to ask herself how he knew her inner thoughts. How did he know to lead her into the shadows and not by the fire?

The music was lively and seemed to be coming from the very trees themselves. Lifting her head Eldirn saw that throughout the glade musicians were positioned high in the branches or on small platforms built for the purpose. Legolas twirled her into his arms and Eldirn squealed in shock.

Legolas took one of Eldirn's hands and wrapped the other gently around her waist. Dancing in the forest was so different from dancing in the festivals. There were no formalities when merrymaking, no steps, not cordialities that must be observed. They were free to dance how they felt and when they felt. The music was lively and Legolas danced himself and Eldirn in and out of the few trees that grew in the circle. She laughed until tears were brought to eyes. Legolas looked on with great joy swelling in his heart.

Legolas watched as the pink colour rose in her cheeks, though not through embarrassment for once, and lights twinkled in her eyes. Her smile seemed warmer to him than the fire and as she sang her voice was sweeter than the nightingale's. They danced for so long that darkness had fallen and it was almost midnight. There was a break in music and Eldirn stepped back to lean against a tree.

"I do not think I have ever danced so much before," she said breathlessly.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Oh yes! Yes please," Eldirn said eagerly.

"Rest here, and I will fetch our glasses," he said generously.

Carefully Eldirn lowered herself onto the floor and settled herself in between two crooks of the tree. She watched Legolas' retreating figure, but soon lost him amongst the crowds of elves dancing and singing, or just talking together.

Legolas quickly found where he had left their drink and picked up the bottle and glasses, brushing off a bit of dirt. He heard steps behind him and turned to see his brother.

"You and Eldirn look as though you are enjoying yourselves," Thalion said.

"We are, thank you," Legolas said, though feeling there was more to this conversation than Thalion was letting on.

"Many people have been commenting on you and Eldirn. Eldirn especially."

"She will not like that," Legolas noted. "What have you been saying to them?"

"I have just said that she was a good friend when you were both young and you have recently become reacquainted, that is all. Though they usually reply with something like 'If I looked at my childhood friends like that my wife would never forgive me!'" Thalion laughed, but Legolas did not.

"You should not encourage them, Thalion. Do you not remember how it was for you?"

"Aye, I do, tithintôr [little brother]. I apologise. But did you not think that this was how it would be? Are you so naïve?"

"I did not think it would feel as though everyone was speaking about me."

"Oh, it is not everyone. Some are too involved in each other to care about you and Eldirn." Suddenly, Thalion's face turned serious. " You like her very much, do you not?"

"More than anyone I have ever met before, or think I will ever meet. She is precious to me," Legolas admitted.

"Then you must show her this. And do not scare her."

"Thalion, I know. I have known Eldirn far too long not to see past the image she tries to give other people. She is better at it now then she was at fifteen, but I still know. I have a present for her too," Legolas added shyly.

"I am sure Eldirn will love it," Thalion said, strangely proud of his little brother. "And speaking of Eldirn," he said pointing over Legolas' shoulder, "she looks as if she is attracting some unwanted attention."

A couple of drunken guards had approached Eldirn, who was now on her feet and pressed back against the tree.

"What are they doing?" Legolas asked, peering through the crowds.

"Trying to coax her to dance?" Suggested Thalion.

Eldirn looked positively terrified. Quickly Legolas darted through the elves to get to her. He slowed down just before he reached her and said loudly,

"Eldirn, I brought our drinks. Do you want to go for a walk while we break from dancing?"

Hearing a voice the guards immediately turned round. They were not so incapable that they did not recognise their Prince. Offering him a solemn salute and then muttered apologies they melted back into the throng gathered around the fire.

"Is everything well, Eldirn?" He asked her gently. He noticed her swallow hard and then smile at him.

"Yes, thank you. They simply would not take no for an answer, that is all."

"Would you still care for that walk?"

"Yes, I would. Some cooler air would do me good, I feel."

Legolas took her hand and led her into the forest. They soon came upon a fallen tree and Legolas took off his cloak and chivalrously spread it down on the log for her to sit on. He poured them both a goblet of wine and they drank in silence. 

Eldirn knew her mother had been correct. She was feeling truly happy. The worry of Rivendell was gone from her head and she felt as though she belonged with Legolas. He made her body come alive with every touch and with every kind gesture or softly spoken conversation.

"Eldirn?" Legolas said, putting a stop to her little reverie. She saw him fumbling in a pocket. "Eldirn I have a gift for you." He pulled out a tiny parcel wrapped in silk and gave it to her.

Eldirn looked at the package in her hands and then at Legolas, whose face encouraged her to open it. Carefully laying it on her lap she unfolded the corners of the cloth. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw what lay there. A beautiful silver chain, with a small seven-pointed star hanging from it.

"Oh Legolas, it is beautiful!" She gasped. "I cannot take this from you."

"You will and you must, Eldirn. Please? I should like to see you wear it now. Let me put it on for you."

Eldirn had no choice in the matter as Legolas fastened the clasp behind her neck. The cool metal of the star came to rest on her skin. One of Legolas' fingers swept out the path of the chain along her chest leaving behind a trail of sparks until it reached the pendant. Legolas stopped and caressed it with his finger.

"Shall we return to the dancing?" Legolas asked. Eldirn could only nod.

The mood of the merrymaking had quickly changed. The music was now slow and sensual. Eldirn could do nothing but let Legolas hold her close to him, their bodies brushing together with every move they made. His hand rested possessively on her hip and she flet his fingers scorching her body through the fabric of her dress. His closeness set her ablaze with feelings she did not understand and could not control. Together they moved in little circles practically on the spot.

Despite this, the gift of the necklace laid heavily on her mind. It was a gift she did not deserve. How could she have refused it when the refusal would have crushed him? Eldirn felt so deceitful. She knew she had not lied outright, but the deception of Legolas was worse somehow. There had been ample of opportunity for her to broach the subject of Rivendell, she had even tried that time in the garden, but she did not have the courage to tell him in the face of his antipathy towards the subject.

Eldirn sighed sadly, but Legolas misconstrued it as a sigh of pleasure and held her even tighter. He rested the side of his head against hers, their temples pressed together. She leant into his embrace as one of his long fingers traced small circles in the small of her back. She sighed again, but this time with a smile on her face. Such sweet torture he was forcing upon her, though he did not know it. Eldirn allowed herself to lean into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Legolas felt the way she pressed her body to his, sighing contentedly for a second time. Her breath tickled the tip of his ear and it was all he could do not to groan. Her soft skin pressed against the side of his cheek. It was warm and inviting. He thought again of her lips, their generous shape and their pink hue, and wondered how soft they would be when pressed against his own. There was only one way he would ever know.

Very slowly he moved his head back and saw Eldirn's dark eyes flutter open to watch him, her gaze locked on his. Shyly Legolas moved his hand from her back and brought it to her face. Softly his three longest fingers traced the length of one side of her face. He cupped the side of her face, his thumb caressing the skin under her lower lip. His focus shifted from her eyes to her lips and he saw the way they opened delicately of their own accord. He bent his head slightly, but suddenly the lips were gone.

Eldirn had read his intentions and panicked. She took a step back away from him, her heart thudding in her chest. The mixture of emotions was clear on her face for Legolas to read - confusion, fear and pain. It mirrored his own.

"I must leave," she stuttered.

"No, please! Please stay, Eldirn," Legolas begged, stepping closer to her, but she moved out of his reach once more. He wanted to apologise for what he had just tried to do, but found he could not.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I… I just cannot stay."

Eldirn turned to leave but Legolas was faster than she was and he ran around her to face her once more.

"Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

"No, 'tis not far," Eldirn said. Her fingers went to the fastenings of the cloak around her neck and she pulled hurriedly at the cords. "Here is Lady Eiliant's cloak."

"Will you not need it?"

"No thank you. Please thank her."

There was a flash of indecision in Eldirn's face and for a moment Legolas thought she might stay. Her fingers played absentmindedly with the star on the chain, and Legolas took small triumph in that. Perhaps she had not rejected him totally. However the determination soon returned to her face and Legolas knew there was nothing to do but say,

"Goodnight, Eldirn."

"Goodnight, Legolas," was all she said in reply.

Eldirn moved quickly through the trees she knew so well, ignoring the paths and soon she was home. There were still candles burning in the house and she found her mother awake writing letters.

"I thought you would need help getting out of the dress," Rodwen said and followed Eldirn into her bedroom. "Who loosened this for you?" She scolded gently. "Did you have a good time?"

Rodwen got no response as Eldirn stood stock still with a blank expression on her face. Her mind was so far away from where they sat. Worried, Rodwen asked,

"Are you well sellen? Nothing untoward happened did it?"

Eldirn spun round, her face more distressed than Rodwen had ever seen it.

"I must tell him everything tomorrow, Naneth, and I think it will break my heart." 


	10. Separations

Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long, it's been a very difficult chapter to write. And then I got writers' block. So thanks must go to María (Thuriniel) for her continuing support and listening and wonderful betaing and to Khazar for her fabby betaing too. I really don't know what I would do without them. And I must also thank Maram68 for her flashes of inspiration and general goodness. Thanks girls!

I know I say it every time, but I really do hope the next chapter is sooner in coming than this one, but life is about to get very hectic so I can't promise anything! As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is Chapter 10 - Separations. Please read and enjoy, take care,

Emma

Separations

It was early morning and Eldirn was walking through the forest. After she had undressed and curled up in bed to rest the night before, she had found little peace with her own thoughts: wrestling with her conscience for many hours. As soon as the Sun had risen, she also rose, dressed and breakfasted, and soon found herself on the paths through the trees.

She was heading for Thranduil's study in the hope that she would find Legolas there. Eldirn walked the corridors for some time, praying she would meet him as she wandered and would not have to speak to him in the King's presence. It was to no avail. Gathering up her courage, Eldirn checked her appearance before retracing her steps back to the main corridor and on to Thranduil's study.

There were several people clustered outside already, and it was only very early morning. She vaguely recognised a couple as advisors who had worked with her father over the years. They looked at her with disapproval as if to ask what gave an elleth such daring as to bother the King with her trifling matters, when their business was of the utmost importance. Ignoring them, Eldirn walked confidently up to the guards,

"I am Eldirn Star-Watcher and I am looking for Prince Legolas. Is he here please?"

One of the guards nodded his head slightly and went into the study. There were an uncomfortable few moments, as Eldirn and the other occupants of the vestibule could hear the murmured conversations and a few snatches of words including her name and Legolas'. The guard returned and said,

"The King will see you."

Eldirn was puzzled. If Legolas was there, surely he would come out and greet her? She took a few tentative steps into the room. The heavy door swung shut behind her. Thranduil looked up from his work.

"Good morning Eldirn."

"Good morning, Sire," she said, curtseying.

"I gather you are looking for Legolas." 

Eldirn nodded. 

"He is not here."

"Oh," was all Eldirn could reply.

"He seemed a little distracted this morning. He was not concentrating on anything except his own thoughts so I sent him away. He could be on the archery ranges. That is usually where he goes when he is…" Thranduil chose his next word carefully, "…upset."

"Thank you, Sire," Eldirn turned to leave.

"Eldirn?" Thranduil called after her. "Eldirn, if things go badly between you and Legolas, then it will be highly likely that the guards to take you to Rivendell might suddenly become available, earlier than expected."

She nodded and left. _It was kind of the King to say that_, she thought. The distraction of packing would be welcome if things went badly, but what would Legolas do? _Mind you_, Eldirn added to herself, _if it does go badly, it will not be my fault._

Legolas was indeed on the archery ranges. His stance was tense with frustration as he fired arrow after arrow into an abused target. Eldirn bit her lip as she watched him. She knew he would only feel worse than he already did once she had told him everything. She hated herself for that. Silently she walked up to him and called his name. Legolas immediately spun round to face her and with a speed she had never seen before he replaced his drawn arrow in his quiver and let his bow drop to his side. There was silence.

Legolas had had a sense of foreboding ever since Eldirn had left him in the forest the night before. He knew that Eldirn feared something or someone and he hoped to Elbereth that it was not him or anything he had done. All he had wanted was to show her how much she meant to him, but she had stepped back and run away. At first, he had been angry as he watched her shadow flit through the trees away from him. His fingers had clenched the fabric of Eiliant's cloak tightly, almost until the point of ripping it, until he remembered it did not belong to him and he should not destroy it. Legolas had put on a face of inner calm and sought his brother out in the crowds. Returning the cloak, Legolas had made his excuses rather abruptly, and disappeared off back to his talan.

In the dark he had lain on his back looking at the ceiling. The only image he had been able conjure up was of Eldirn's face as she had stepped back from him. In that moment he hated himself. His anger at her dissipated and he became angry and disappointed with himself for hurting her and ruining the entire evening. It was haunting the way she had looked at him, her eyes filling with tears and her lips quivering with fear and confusion. He began to convince himself that perhaps she did not feel for him as much as he had thought, but how could that be possible when he felt that he belonged with her?

"May I speak with you?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence, interrupting his thoughts.

Legolas nodded. They walked away from the other archers and into the trees. Eldirn stopped and leant against a tree. She watched Legolas take off his quiver and set it, and his bow, down reverently. He mirrored her stance, leaning back into the rough bark of a strong trunk. Again there was another silence as they watched each other, trying to gauge their moods.

Eldirn knew she must tell him straight away or she never would. Already she felt the tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Fearing his reaction, Eldirn began.

"I am leaving the Greenwood," she said quietly.

"What?" Legolas asked, his voice full of emotion, not believing what he had just heard. His heart beat fast in his chest.

"I am going to Rivendell."

"Rivendell? Eldirn, why now? Why do you have to visit your family now?"

"I am not going to visit my family," she said carefully. "I will, but that is not the main reason I am going." She forced down the sob at the confused look on Legolas' face. "I am going to train to be a healer and to learn from Lord Elrond."

There was silence once more. Not even the birds moved.

"How long will you be gone for?" Legolas' voice quivered with fear. He dreaded her answer.

"Thirty years or so," she replied, trying to keep the tone light.

Legolas cursed as things began to fit into place for him.

"This is why you ran when I tried to kiss you," he accused. He had said what he had intended to do. He had stated his feelings for her without even realising he had done so. 

"Please, do not make this any harder than it is already," Eldirn begged, her heart already breaking.

"Hard? Hard? You have had weeks to mention this Eldirn! Why must you do this now?" His temper began to overflow.

"Do you not think I have tried to tell you?" She snapped. "Do you not think me in enough pain already that you will force the entire blame for this on my shoulders? How do you tell someone you care about that you are leaving him, that you are going to be absent from his life for a long stretch of time? Again."

"Then stay." He begged, bridging the gap between them and taking one of her hands between his. He pressed it to his lips, kissing her knuckles desperately, caressing the inside of her wrist with his fingers. He pleaded with his eyes as he planted lingering kisses over the back of her hand, his gaze fixed on hers. He saw the first tears fall from her dark eyes as she shook her head.

"I cannot. It was written into the treaty your father signed. It is my duty." Eldirn wiped her eyes, but more tears fell. "It is my duty," she whispered. "Do not ask this of me."

__

Do not ask me to choose between the only two things I have ever wanted this much, she added silently.

"Forget duty!" Legolas cried. "Stay! Stay for me! You can learn the Arts here."

"Stay? You would have me forget my duty and bring dishonour to this entire realm, to your father? Is this what you know of duty?" She said spitefully and pulled her hand from his grasp, instantly regretting what she had said. 

"You ask a Prince what he knows of duty?" He asked incredulously.

"Tell me Legolas, what has being a Prince brought you? Fine clothes, a privileged education and the attention of every attractive elleth in the Greenwood, a position that would be the envy of every ellon that serves others or toils away long hours working for things instead of just asking Ada. What would you know of duty? Your only responsibility is to get out of bed every morning and be present at festivals to eat the food that others have prepared! What would you know of duty?" She cried shrilly. Tears of rage now filled her eyes and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"You clearly know nothing of manners," Legolas replied angrily "Have you been dragged up so badly? Did your mother not teach you how to behave in the company of a member of the Royal Family? You ask me of duty and I will tell you of it. My duty is marry an elleth of a noble line, one suitable for Court and fit for my father's table. One I can trust not to keep secrets from me." He gave her a look of disgust that said more than any words could.

"I could never marry someone so utterly devoid of purpose or usefulness in life, nor one who makes demands of me when they have barely returned to my acquaintance for month," she retorted, letting her mouth run away with itself.

"You mean someone who you can twist around your little finger and who fits your ideas of purpose and usefulness," he corrected.

"At least I have ideas, Legolas, instead of drifting through life without course or aim and devoid of my own opinions and ambitions. Tell me what you do think of your father's settlement of the dispute over lands to the north, or the way Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have assumed power in Lothlórien after Lord Amroth's disappearance? What do you think of the new proposals for changing the length of duties on the borders for members of the Guard, seeing as it would take your brother away from his family for much longer stretches?"

Legolas sat in stunned silence. He did not know what to say.

"Do not tell me," Eldirn said mercilessly, "you only write your father's instructions, you do not read them or bother to care how they will affect anyone."

Legolas' eyes had widened and glassed over. He stepped away from her and backed back into the tree. Eldirn narrowed her eyes, fished in her pocket and drew out the necklace he had given her the night before.

"You should take this back," she said. "I have never deserved it. There are others far more suitable to wear your gifts."

"Keep it. I could not bear to look at it," he spat back in reply. Legolas picked up his bow and stormed through the trees back to the archery range.

Eldirn's cry of anger and frustration resonated through the forest. She sank to the ground, silent tears rolling down her face.

Eventually after the shadows had shifted considerably, Eldirn picked herself up. Dusting off her dress, wiping the last remnants of tears from her face, she strode purposefully through the trees back home. Walking into the house she saw her mother sitting around the table with a few of her friends. Politely Eldirn greeted them, but retired to her room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Dirty tear-streaks still marked her features. _I must have looked quite a sight for mother's visitors_, she rued.

Eldirn lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Images formed in the mottled surface, but finding only Legolas' features among them, she rolled onto her side. Some time later she heard the door open. Her mother's concerned voice filled the silence.

"Eldirn? Eldirn, I am sorry, they just passed by. They are gone now though. What happened? Are you well?"

Eldirn felt the mattress move. Her mother sat near her head, stroking her hair.

"We fought," Eldirn said quietly.

Rodwen bent to kiss her daughter's head.

"Ai, iellen [my girl], there was nothing you could do. Do not blame yourself."

Eldirn rolled onto her back and looked at her mother's kindly face. Rodwen reached out and stroked her cheek. Eldirn said firmly,

"I do not. Though I think perhaps I said some things I should not have."

"Ai, Eldirn. Do not tell me! I do not wish to know what you and that opinionated mouth of yours has said this time! When will you learn?"

"I think this time was be the last time, Naneth. I should not force my thoughts onto others so freely."

"What did he say to you, Eldirn?" Rodwen asked, knowing that her daughter's attitude could only come from a disagreement of some magnitude.

"Nothing I did not deserve," she replied sadly.

"Do not be ridiculous. You argued, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then as you said things you did not mean, I am sure he did too. Eldirn, I saw the way he looked at you last night. He cares for you very much. Do not let one little thing get in the way of happiness. Remember what I said about there sometimes being only a short moment of joy and you should do all you can to hold onto that?"

Eldirn nodded.

"Well, sometimes the moment comes at the wrong time, when the situation is not right for it to continue. If Legolas is meant to love you Eldirn, he will, do not doubt that. And when the right time comes you will know it, Eldirn, and it will feel wonderful and you will know love so powerful that you will want to sing, dance and laugh all day. _Tiro na estel! Hirithach veleth chín a chen hirithar. Erin arad chen cenithach i balan e-meleth a istathach 'lass thenid_ [Look to hope! You will find your love and he will find you. On this day you will see love's power and you will know true joy]."

Rodwen tucked Eldirn's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I will leave you now."

As Rodwen reached the door to leave, Eldirn remarked,

"The King said that if things did not go well between Legolas and me, the guards might be found more quickly than he had thought. We should start to pack my things."

"The King is very wise," Rodwen acknowledged. "Do not trouble yourself now. It can wait one day."

*

Unsurprisingly, the guards did suddenly become available. Eldirn had only one week to gather her belongings and get ready to leave. She knew what she was doing was for the best. Going to Rivendell would put Legolas out of her immediate thoughts and she could concentrate on her studies and settling in to her new home. She only wished that she did not have to leave him behind when he was hurt and felt only anger towards her.

*

Eldirn was seen all over the Wood in the next week, busily preparing for her departure and saying her goodbyes. Conversely, Legolas was not seen at all, after Thalion found him in the forest the night after the fight.

The King had suspected that the news would not go well between Legolas and Eldirn. Worried for his son, he sent Thalion look for his brother. Legolas had not proved easy to find. He had not been seen near the archery range or near the main villages in the surrounding area at all. Eventually, Thalion found him high in a tree overlooking the river and climbed up beside him.

"You heard then," Legolas said flatly, not looking at his brother, but gazing off into the distance.

"Yes," Thalion said gently. "Eldirn stopped by Adar's study this morning before she found you. He hoped you would come home by yourself."

"I wonder how long he has known she was going?" Legolas pondered.

"It matters not. He did not want to interfere," Thalion replied.

Legolas thought that over. He would not have wanted to hear about Rivendell from his father. Thranduil had made the right decision as far has his son was concerned. Perhaps he and Thranduil were finally coming to an understanding. That did not matter to Legolas, though; he had matters of the heart to contend with.

"Thirty years, Thalion," Legolas groaned.

"Legolas, it has been barely three weeks since you saw her at the festival."

"Does that matter?"

"Eldirn has probably been planning and hoping for this for years. You cannot ask her to give up her dream," Thalion reasoned.

"She should have told me," Legolas said stubbornly.

"Think how hard it must have been for her, Legolas. Did she ever try and mention Rivendell to you?"

"Once, but I stopped the conversation before she went any further," he said regretfully. "Oh what have I done?" Legolas cried, looking to his brother for help.

"It is no one's fault Legolas," Thalion said softly. He put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. "You must not blame yourself, Tithintôr."

"But I never told her how much I…"

"Do not say that," Thalion interrupted. "It will only make it worse."

"She was so angry at me, she said so many things. And I said things too," Legolas trailed off. He finally broke down. He felt Thalion pull them both closer together.

"Hush, I am sure she meant none of them. People say things when they are hurting and upset. Do you mean everything you said?"

"Yes… no," Legolas admitted between sobs.

They sat for a while. Legolas could only think about what Eldirn had said to him of duty, while Thalion wondered what Eldirn could have said to cause this reaction. Normally only Thranduil was able to reduce Legolas to tears.

After some time, Thalion said,

"Come home, Legolas. Eiliant will cook us something to eat. You should not be here."

Legolas did not say a word. He barely talked the entire evening he spent with Thalion and Eiliant, speaking only to thank her for the food and drink.

*

The next morning, Thranduil went to his son's talan while Legolas was still resting. His son was curled under the covers doing his best to look like he was sleeping. Like all parents, Thranduil was not fooled. His heart went out to his younger son. To be spurned in love was bad enough, but usually there were second chances. Sadly for Legolas, Eldirn would be caught up in the excitement of Rivendell for decades and he would not be able to maintain even a casual friendship to ease his suffering.

Placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder to gain his attention, Thranduil said,

"Legolas, I know you are awake. I must say this one thing and then I will leave you to your thoughts." Thranduil cleared his throat. "I am sorry ionnen [my son], for not warning you of this. I did not want to repeat the same mistakes I have made before and do more harm than good. Do you understand what I am saying?" 

Thranduil would never forget the haunting look in Legolas' eyes in that moment, before he closed his eyes and rolled over away from Thranduil. 

"You do not have to come back and work for me until you are feeling better, ionnen. I am sorry."

Thranduil left.

*

Eldirn was busy for the next seven days thinking about her new life and trying not to think about Legolas. He was left to brood, rarely leaving his talan. She was always in his thoughts. It was much discussed and worried over amongst the other members of the family.

It was the sixth day after Eldirn's revelation, and Thalion was speaking to his father in the King's study.

"He should be made to go and see her," Thranduil said firmly.

"No Adar," Thalion replied with equal gravity. "They are hurting enough at this separation. For them to see each other now and smooth things over would be much worse. At least they will have their anger to carry them through the next few years. We should be thankful for that, now matter how hard it makes it for the rest of us."

"And there is still hope," Thranduil said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yes, there is." Thalion mused. 

"When she returns perhaps things will be different. Legolas is young and maybe this is just a melodrama of youth."

"There are younger than he already married, Adar." Thalion pointed out. "Some even have infants of their own."

"True. Though it is always customary of those of our line to marry late, Thalion."

"Whatever may be, we can do nothing until Legolas consents to leave his talan and join the rest of the Wood again. Have you been in there Adar? He barely lets Anor [The Sun] in and rarely leaves his bed."

"I know, I know. Your mother wants him back in our talan until this passes. But what can be done? Do you wish me to go in there and force him to get up?" 

"Eiliant has been taking him food at all times of the day and night."

"Well that will not help. If he thinks he can live like this for the foreseeable future then he is not going to do anything but sulk," Thranduil said. "I am at a loss. What do you suggest we do?"

"I do not know," Thalion admitted, "and that scares me. He even refuses to talk to me sometimes when I see him. He is never like that."

"Then we will have to trust in Elbereth and hope that he sees sense soon. I asked him if he wished to write any letters to Rivendell. Have you seen any?"

"No Adar."

"Then I suspect we will not get any. I shall have to write to Arwen myself then and ask her to take care of Eldirn."

Thalion bid his father good day and left. Thranduil picked up his quill and a piece of parchment.

__

Lady Arwen,

I hope this letter finds you well. You may wonder what business I have with you considering the manner of our last meeting. This letter is not so much about affairs between our realms, but rather a more personal matter.

This party carrying this, and all the other correspondence from myself to your good father, is accompanying a young elleth to train as a Healer. Her name is Eldirn Star-Watcher. Her mother is from Rivendell and she married and advisor of mine several centuries ago. He is a good elf. Eldirn is…

Thranduil broke off. He did not know quite how to describe Eldirn to Arwen. How could he relate the intimacy between Legolas and Eldirn without having to voice it directly? Thranduil thought for a minute and then took up his quill again.

__

…a particularly special friend of my son, Legolas. They knew each other very well in childhood and have recently become very close again. It would do me great service if you would watch over Eldirn during the beginning of her stay in Rivendell and show her the ways of your people. I understand from Legolas that she plays the harp very well. I doubt that she will be able to transport such a delicate instrument all the way over the Misty Mountains and I know she would appreciate the opportunity to play whilst she is staying with you. I do not know of the circumstances of her family in Rivendell.

You may be surprised that it should be me writing to you instead of my son. I will not reveal all the details to you of their friendship, but having heard of Eldirn's removal to Rivendell for possibly a considerable number of years, Legolas and Eldirn are no longer on the best of terms. Perhaps if you will not do this for me, then you will do it for my son and the time you shared together.

Thranduil.

*

The day of Eldirn's departure dawned brightly as she and her family and friends gathered together with the guards. She was saying her farewells. As Eldirn moved amongst the groups of friends she was surprised to see Eiliant and Thalion there as well. She approached them both warily, not knowing what to expect. She had been trying her best to put Legolas from her mind, though not succeeding very often. Seeing his brother and sister bought him to the forefront of her mind.

Eiliant spoke first.

"I am sorry Eldirn. I had hoped my brother would be here as well."

"I did not expect him, but maybe I was hoping," Eldirn admitted. "How is he?"

"Upset, sulking, angry. He has not left his flet in days." Thalion said bluntly.

"I am sorry. It is all my fault. I should have told him," she admonished herself for the umpteenth time.

"Hush, Eldirn, do not upset yourself," Eiliant said kindly. "Maybe when you come back things will be different."

"I should be surprised if he ever wishes to see me again."

"Oh come Eldirn!" Eiliant cried.

"Would you tell him I…" she broke off.

"Yes?" Thalion asked hopefully.

"No, it is best not to." Eldirn's voice was firm and it was clear to the other two that the subject of Legolas was closed.

"You have a good time in Rivendell," Eiliant said and kissed Eldirn on the cheek.

"Farewell, Eldirn," Thalion said.

"Farewell. Thank you for coming." Eldirn smiled weakly. She had been hoping Legolas would be there, she realised and she was disappointed not to see him. She wished he would turn up and tell her that all was forgiven and send her on her way with his blessings, maybe even continue what they had left off at the merrymaking, but it would not be so.

Putting on a brave face, Eldirn turned to say goodbye to Meliel. Meliel wrapped her arms around her and said,

"Aegas sends his greetings and good wishes. He is on duty today."

Eldirn nodded. Neither of them let go.

"Oh Eldirn!" Meliel began to sob into Eldirn's shoulder. "What will I do without you?"

"I am sure you will do well enough," Eldirn comforted her, rubbing her back. "Though you will have to find someone else to order around."

Meliel laughed, but still sobbed into Eldirn's shoulders for a little while longer. Eventually she let go. Dabbing her eyes, she kissed Eldirn on the cheek.

"Do not be too good, Eldirn. I will see you soon."

That only left her mother and father. Eldirn wrapped her arms around her father's neck and held him tight.

"Farewell Ada. I will miss you every day."

"I know sellen, we both will as well. Go and do your best and come back here soon."

"I will try and make you proud of me, Ada."

"You need not try Eldirn. I am already more proud of you than I could possibly describe."

For the first time that morning, Eldirn burst into tears. She clung onto her father's neck tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. Haedron did his best to comfort her, holding her tightly and soothing her gently. Rodwen wrapped her arms around her daughter too and she felt Eldirn turn and lean on her instead.

"Hush, Eldirn, do not cry. All will be well."

"But I will miss you so much." Eldirn's voice was muffled by her mother's body.

"And we will miss you Eldirn, but you must not worry about us. Concentrate on your studies and learning as much as you can from Lord Elrond. This is a big adventure, think of the excitement to come."

"Oh Nana!" Eldirn held her mother closer.

Rodwen leant down and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Do not let what has happened this past month upset you while you are gone. There is nothing you can do about it while you are in Rivendell, Eldirn. Put it out of your mind."

"Yes Nana, I will do that." Eldirn said determined to do just as she was told.

Mother and daughter pulled apart.

"You have got all my letters and gifts for everyone?"

"Yes Naneth," Eldirn answered.

"And you remembered to pack all your new dresses and your jewellery?"

"Yes Naneth," Eldirn replied wryly, her smile returned.

"Then you had best go and not keep these guards waiting any longer. Have a safe journey, Eldirn."

"Navaer [Farewell] Ada, navaer Naneth. I love you."

Eldirn walked confidently to her horse and mounted it easily. The guards followed suit and with one last look at her friends and family Eldirn urged the horse on. 

High above, Legolas watched the entire scene, though he could not hear all that was said. He was up amongst the leaves, hidden from view. He had been surprised that morning when Thalion arrived in his talan to say he was going to say his goodbyes to Eldirn. He had not realised her departure would be so soon, though he vaguely recalled his father mentioning it, and it had started in him a great desire to see her one last time. Quickly and carefully he followed the party as it moved slowly through the more populated areas of the forest. Tracking them was easy while they moved slowly and the trees grew close together so he could step or leap from branch to branch. If the guards had realised he was there they did not show it. He doubted Eldirn had seen him. Her attention seemed focussed on the path in front of her and nothing else.

Soon the party reached the Old Forest Road and the horses began to stretch their legs and canter hard. Legolas did the best he could, but soon he fell far behind. Stopping on an outstretched branch, he straddled it and leant back against the trunk watching the horses gallop off into the distance, dust flying up around them. He could see Eldirn's long, dark locks streaming in the wind as she rode and Legolas said softly,

"Navaer, Eldirn nín."


	11. Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind?

I must apologise greatly for taking so long to get this out. It's been a combination of exams, getting a full-time job (who knew 9-5 was so knackering?), holidays and a miscommunication between myself and one of my betas (long story). As usual I must thank Thuriniel and KhazarKhum for their invaluable help. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy and I'll try not to make it last quite so long next time!

Take care,

Emma x

Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind?

For the next few weeks Legolas was gently coaxed by all his family into returning to his former daily routine. He was released from his duties with Thranduil; the King deeming that current circumstances meant a punishment for a false intimacy with Arwen Undómiel was more than slightly irrelevant and unnecessary. During the mornings Legolas trained on the archery field and in sword fighting with the many available partners from the junior ranks of the Guard as they came and went between tours of duty on the borders. In the afternoons, he would go alone on walks or rides deep into the forest. Thalion began to believe that Legolas knew the woods in the vicinity of their home better than most of the elves that had lived there for millennia.

It was during the evenings that Legolas' routine altered from his previous one. He would sit comfortably for hours with his mother or sister, watching them work; be it embroidery, writing letters or practising on their instruments. Always he watched them with the same sadness in his eyes, almost on the verge of tears. Legolas refused to speak to them when confronted, and often grew angry. There was nothing they could do. It was as if he was torn in two. On the one hand, he missed the feminine ways that only an elleth could bring in his life and he found these again with his mother and sister, but on the other hand, sitting with them only reminded him exactly what it was he was missing.

The Midsummer Festival arrived and found the Royal Family a little unprepared. Clothes had not been ordered and speeches had not been written. Minds had obviously been elsewhere. Once focussed on a task though, Thranduil was not one to quit it. His thoughts were quickly bent on making it a festival to remember. But in spare moments, his attention wandered back to his younger son. One day he was in conversation with his wife as they took an evening stroll along one of the forest paths.

"I wonder with whom Legolas should dance with at this Festival," he pondered.

"You would do best to leave that boy well alone Thranduil, you mark my words," Malnarthan said sharply, her eyes flashing in warning.

"I simply think he would recover faster if he has something…"

"You mean someone," she interjected.

"Something to take his mind off things." Thranduil finished with a flurry of his hand.

"I do not think Eldirn was an idle dalliance that can simply be brushed under the rug by a couple of quick dances and a trip merrymaking, Thranduil," Malnarthan said angrily.

"Of course not my dear," Thranduil tried to appease his wife. "I simply meant that perhaps Legolas will not feel the End Days are here if he realises there are other young and utterly personable ellith in the Greenwood."

"You play with fire, Thranduil. If you do this it will go ill."

"I am only doing what is best for my son."

"You have tried that argument before. It did not wash then and it certainly will not wash now!" She pulled her hand from the nook of Thranduil's elbow.

"Ai melethen [my love] do not be so. I will give Legolas the choice and see how it fares with him. I would never force him."

"For that, I suppose, we must all be thankful," she said sarcastically. She kissed her husband on the cheek, happy she had got her own way. "Do you suppose there are any ellith left that Legolas has not already danced with?" Malnarthan said cheekily.

"Oh there must be at least one come of age since the last festival," Thranduil replied with humour in his voice as they both turned to return to their talan.

Legolas surprised everyone, even his father, when he agreed to dance with a young elf named Minaiel [Only-Daughter] once the main feast was over. He even wore the clothes his father had picked without protest. Thalion was suspicious of Legolas' impassive responses and immediately he began to worry. Knowing Legolas as well as he did, Thalion knew that Legolas' cool exterior had to hide many raw wounds. He did not voice his fears, though.

Midsummer's Day dawned bright and warm. The activity in the forest began early. Once more the feast and dancing would be held in the Lant Silivren [Glittering Clearing] and all day elves busied themselves going back and forth setting out tables and countless plates of food. Instead of spending the time with his family, as was custom, Legolas left his talan as the Sun rose and spent many long hours in the forest amongst the trees. He did not return until late afternoon, leaving him little time to dress for the event. A quick trip to the bathing houses and with the help of Emlin, his personal servant, he was ready just in time. He set the uncomfortable circlet on his head once again and left to meet his parents.

"Come on, Legolas, you are keeping the entire Wood waiting," Thranduil chided as he greeted his son.

"Adar, the feast starts when you arrive and it is your perogative to arrive when you please," Thalion reminded his father.

Legolas did not say anything, but played with the circlet in his head, trying to find an angle where it did not dig into his skin quite so violently. His mother smoothed down his collar and tried to pull his face into a smile like she had done when he was an elfling. Legolas smiled briefly at her, closing his sad eyes when she kissed him on the cheek.

Thranduil did not see the little exchange between mother and son as he hurried them all to the clearing where the Royal Family took their seats. Thranduil quickly assumed his stance to address the elves assembled and began his speech.

Legolas did not listen to one word his father said; his mind was elsewhere. He thought back to the last time he was in the Lant Silivren and how similar feelings of dread had coursed through his veins. The only difference was that that night had ended wonderfully when he had danced with Eldirn, renewed their friendship and then walked her safely home. This one would not end happily at all. Of that he felt sure.

His eyes quickly found themselves settling on Rodwen and Haedron who were sitting close together like any loving family, except without their only daughter. Seated nearby to them as well were Meliel and an ellon Legolas presumed to be her husband Aegas. Legolas felt a familiar stab of pain, the same one he felt whenever something reminded him of Eldirn. When he thought he caught her scent on the summer breeze, when he heard children singing that ridiculous dwarf song on the way to the river as he and Eldirn had done so long ago, or whenever he saw two courting elves happily falling in love. But, he reminded himself angrily, she was in Rivendell and in Rivendell she would remain for the foreseeable future. She had not thought him worthy enough to tell of her removal there, so why should he mourn the loss of her company?

He felt Eiliant jab him in the leg and Legolas was roused from his reverie for a moment or two. It was just long enough for him to realise that Thranduil had finished speaking and that everyone was helping themselves to food and pouring large goblets of wine. Legolas decanted a significant amount of Dorwinion wine into a glass and took a long gulp. He felt Eiliant place a hand on his free arm.

"Not too much now Legolas, or Thalion will have to carry you home," she said kindly. "Here, let me get you some of this venison, it smells delicious does it not? And look at this wild boar! You must try some of this too. Why, it makes my mouth water just to look at it." She carried on this manner of conversation with Legolas throughout the feast, not expecting answers to any of her questions or replies to her remarks. But at least she kept him from withdrawing totally into his thoughts, and stopped anyone else trying to make conversation with him.

All too soon though the tables were whisked away and the Clearing was made ready for dancing. Suddenly, Legolas felt light-headed and he took in a sharp breath. His brother saw this, and as he came to lead his wife to dance, Thalion paused to speak to his brother.

"Sit still and breathe deeply Tithintôr [little brother]. Just this one dance and then you can leave if you wish and go elsewhere. This will not be so awful, I am sure. We will stay close just in case."

Legolas did not look at his brother when he stood up. He smoothed down his clothes and idly brushed some breadcrumbs from his lap. He picked up his wine goblet and took one last gulp of the dregs looking for his courage in the bottom of the glass. He turned away from Thalion and Eiliant and looked for his father, who gave Legolas an impatient stare. A young elleth and an elf, presumably her father, stood with Thranduil. Willing his limbs to work Legolas moved towards them and bowed to the girl and her father.

"My Lady, would you care for this dance?" He asked in a low voice, trying to sound as if the whole thing was not a formality and they had not been engaged to dance together for the past few days.

"Why thank you, Your Highness," she replied, acting her part of the surprised elleth a good deal better than he had his, and Legolas took her hand and walked her towards the edge of the gathered dancers. Thalion and Eiliant were not too far behind.

Legolas was thankful it was a formal dance and he had no guiding of his partner to do because they had both been practising the steps since they had started walking. He hardly looked at his partner during their dance. Instinctively he put one foot in front of the other as they moved vaguely together across the lush grass that covered the floor of the Lant Silivren. Although Legolas moved his feet to the tune of the musicians playing in one corner of the glade, his mind danced a different melody and his hands grasped for a different elleth.

His feet came to a sudden halt and he was jerked back into the moment. He saw the elleth opposite him was not Eldirn and it sickened him. He felt as though he could not breathe. His bow was stiff as he thanked Minaiel for her company as quickly as he could. He looked around him for the nearest way out of the clearing. He headed straight for it, completely blind to all those he knocked into and pushed past on his way. Once he was away from the elves and on one of the deserted, darkened pathways, Legolas broke into a sprint and let his feet take him wherever they willed.

He stopped in front of a large gate, perplexed, and took out a key from his pocket that he did not realise he had been carrying until that moment. Unlocking the doors he found himself in the Royal Garden.

"As if this night has not been torture enough, now I bring myself here," he mused sarcastically. But strangely, the quiet, twilight air calmed him. The scent of the flowers still lingered in the cool breeze and the beating of his heart slowed. He picked a cluster of fallen flowers off the path and twirled it absentmindedly as he wandered here and there, lost in thought.

All he thought of was Eldirn. Still her words haunted him as if they had only been said moments before.

_" What would you know of duty? Your only responsibility is to get out of bed every morning and be present at festivals to eat the food that others have prepared! What would you know of duty?… I could never marry someone so utterly devoid of purpose or usefulness in life, nor one who makes demands of me when they have barely returned to my acquaintance for a month!"_

Legolas sank down against the trunk of a tree, his knees pulled up, his elbows resting on them. He sniffed the flowers in his hand and smiled sadly.

"Ai, Eldirn, what have you done to me?" He sighed. "You dance back into my life and then out again just like that after so long. Why must I care so much?" He answered his own question. "Never had I felt such happiness in so short a time. And never have I felt so angry and empty as I do now. 'Tis strange one moment to have this rage boil up inside and then the next to feel so void of any substance or emotion, like some empty shell, the husk of a being." He paused and cocked his head to one side. "I wonder if you feel the same?" He asked no one in particular. His face contorted and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, but of course you do not. Thoughts and feelings must be set aside; you have a purpose and your duties to attend to. They are far more important," he retorted bitterly. "Well, we can all find some of those, Eldirn Star-Watcher."

Legolas tossed the cluster of flowers to one side and stood up. He took in a deep, quick breathe as if to steady some resolve and walked quickly back to the gate, locking it behind him as he left. His step was lighter than it had been for days as he strode along the paths back to his talan. And if anyone had been close enough they would have heard him humming to himself.

The next evening there was a family meal in the Royal Talan. It was their way of celebrating Midsummer, albeit a day late, without the crowds of other elves and the noise of the feast. To his family, Legolas seemed in much better spirits than the previous night. He joined in the conversations without being asked questions directly and he even smiled and laughed. If anything, Thalion and Eiliant seemed more nervous and uncomfortable than their little brother.

The meat course had been taken away by a couple of servants and the five of them sat waiting. Legolas cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I have something I wish to say."

Unfortunately, his brother had chosen the same moment to say,

"Eiliant and I have some news. After you little brother," Thalion added encouraging Legolas to speak. It was a rare event in those days after all.

"I… I," Legolas hesitated. He closed his eyes and swallowed noisily. "I wish to join the Guard."

His family were silent, all shocked by the suddenness of such a great decision.

"Do not all speak at once to give me your good wishes," Legolas mumbled quietly.

"Well done, Legolas my son," Thranduil said seriously. "You have chosen a noble path."

"You already fight well, Legolas. It will be an honour to serve with you," Thalion added.

Malnarthan placed her hand upon her son's arm. She looked concerned and a frown graced her features. "Ionnen, are you sure this is what you wish for from your life, to be a warrior? Do you not think your decision has been a bit sudden? It is a dangerous life to lead, you should be sure to think about it carefully." She paused then added one more question, the most important one. "Will it make you happy?"

"Naneth, I have thought about it and it is what I want to do. I spar with the lower ranks of the Guard when I practise, and I am good, I really am. I know I could succeed and make you all proud of me. I have realised that I must find something to do with myself. I am a prince and I should set an example to the rest of the forest. I am wasted on politics; it bores me no end. No offence, Adar, but I could not sit all day in a study when there is land to be discovered and explored!"

"Will it make you happy?" Malnarthan asked again.

"Yes Naneth, I think it will."

She nodded her head slightly and patted his arm gently.

"Then that is good enough for me," she said firmly.

"You have chosen a good time to make your choice, Tithintôr," Thalion remarked. "When Autumn arrives the training of the new recruits will begin. You can join their group. I remember my training," he said with a mock shudder.

"It was not that bad!" Legolas cried. "All you had a few cuts and scrapes and then you went merrymaking almost every night. I remember very well."

"It is not all about drinking and having fun," Thalion said, his tone becoming serious.

"I know. I do not expect it to be. I want to be a good warrior, Thalion, and I am willing to do whatever I must to become that."

"We must celebrate," Thranduil decided. "When the servants come back I will ask them to fetch my best bottle of wine and we can open that."

"This must be a special day," Thalion mused. "Adar lets us drink his pride and joy and he lets the servants go into his cellar. We should do this more often."

"Wait, you had news too," Legolas reminded his brother.

Thalion looked quickly at Eiliant who frowned gently and shook her head.

"It can wait," he answered lightly, his hand resting on his wife's stomach under the tablecloth where no one saw. _It can wait about another eleven months_, Thalion thought to himself. Inside he was bursting with joy to tell everyone and anyone, but Legolas deserved that moment of joy and attention from their father. Another few days would not matter at all.

Ivanneth [September] came and went and Legolas trained with the other ellyn to become part of the Guard of the Greenwood. His training was hard and lasted almost two years, but he became fast friends with many of those in his group. There are some things that bind the most unlikely of people together and a daily ritual of dirt, grime and pain is one of them. That made the difficulties they all had to overcome much easier and Legolas found the personal challenges were not so hard once he knew there were people who would support him and watch out for him.

Legolas excelled in archery and fought well in almost every situation. He continued to fight well with the long knife and preferred it to a sword, or daggers. But surprising most people, he seemed to have an innate ability for tactical warfare, always seeing the best way to attack or defend a situation. Most importantly he commanded the respect of everyone he fought alongside.

Legolas was accepted into the ranks of the Guard and he joined the units that patrolled the paths and the areas in the centre of the Wood. His knowledge of the landscape was invaluable and he put everything he could into his work. Whenever volunteers were asked for, Legolas' name would be first on the list; he took on all the hardest work without complaining; and when things looked bleak he would rally everyone's spirits. His dedication was rewarded too. He quickly rose through the ranks and was soon commanding his own small groups of elves on patrol and overseeing the assignment of duties.

From time to time he took his turn on the borders, but mostly he spent long months in the forest, meeting the elves and watching over the land. Those that did not know him properly would have said there was not a happier elf in the Wood, but those who did saw the sadness that still lingered occasionally in his eyes. And it did not go unnoticed that Legolas was usually away from home during festival times.

There were some, though, that said Legolas was too dedicated, and not only the unmarried ellith still hoping to catch his fancy. Many nights he declined the invitations from his friends, choosing instead to stay alone in his talan studying old manuscripts from darker times, learning all he could from their battle strategies and how they had succeeded or failed. His weeks of leave from duty were spent more on the practise fields or volunteering for extra tasks than resting or passing time with his family. Whichever opinion elves held there was no doubting Legolas' ability and after only thirty-five years he ranked the same as his brother.

Thranduil was exceptionally proud of his younger son.

It was not only Legolas who was busy during the ensuing years. Eldirn too worked hard at her studies in Rivendell. She extended her stay there by some years longer than expected, lingering to learn all she could from Lord Elrond.

In the winter of the year 940 when the days were beginning to lengthen, Elrond called Eldirn to him in his study on a cold afternoon.

"Please, sit, Eldirn," Elrond gestured to the chair opposite his desk.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied politely, nervously taking her seat. She could not think why she had been called to see the Lord of Imladris.

"Eldirn, how long have you been with us now?"

"This is my fortieth winter, my Lord."

"Do you not long for home, child?" Elrond asked kindly.

"Of course my Lord! I long to see my family and friends." The colour began to rise in Eldirn's cheeks.

"And your new little brother? How old is he now? Seven months?"

"Yes, my Lord. I long to see him most of all."

"Then why do you tarry here, Eldirn?" Elrond turned his powerful gaze onto the elleth.

"You think me ready to return?" She asked meekly, but unnecessarily because she knew the answer. She had known the answer for a long time. Elrond smiled kindly though.

"You know you have been ready for a quite some time. You are a very capable healer Eldirn."

She could not find any words to reply to either his generous compliment or his gentle rebuke.

"It seems to me," he continued, "that rather than being unwilling to leave, you are reluctant to return, which strikes me as peculiar because I do not know you to be one to shirk from those duties you do not like."

Again she had nothing to say.

"Eldirn, Imladris is a home, not a great hidden city of ages past. Eventually we will all have to leave and face that which we do not wish to acknowledge."

"Yes my Lord," she said blushing, now unable to meet his gaze.

"Soon it will be spring and the snows in the Mountains will melt. The passes will be easier then. You are welcome to remain here as long as you wish, but as I said Eldirn, you cannot escape here forever."

"I understand my Lord. I thank you once again for your kindness and patience in teaching me."

Elrond smiled and as Eldirn rose to leave he called after her. "Eldirn, if you do decide to leave, you would do well to tell my daughter sooner rather than later. If I know her at all, she will want to prepare you a feast before you depart."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Eldirn said respectfully and left.

It took her several days to come to her decision, but as Elrond had said, she had to leave eventually; she could not hide in Rivendell forever. She had spent the past ten years writing letters explaining why her return would be delayed by another month or another season even, desperately searching for excuses not to go back to the Greenwood. But she also ached to see her family. Part of her wondered if one of the reasons her parents had begetted another child was because they missed having that sort of joy in the house.

The first person she told of her imminent departure was Arwen. The two had become quite close over the years, more thanks to Thranduil's letter than anything, though Eldirn did not know this. And as Elrond had predicted, the first thing Arwen had said was that there would have to be a feast before her departure. Eldirn's face paled at this thought. She paled even further when Arwen said she need not worry about what to wear because she would take care of everything.

The weeks passed and the days got lighter and longer. The snow on the lower ground had melted and gradually the Misty Mountains lost their white colour and returned to the usual earthy grey on their peaks. With each day Eldirn felt a knot growing tighter and tighter in her stomach, but she could not put off the inevitable and the date of her departure was fixed. Once more the flurry of packing managed to push other things from her attention, but when she was alone at night Eldirn wondered what it would be like at home. She was excited to see her family, but nervous because she knew she could not avoid the inevitable. At some point she would have to see Legolas again and she did not know how she wished that to turn out.

The night before her leaving arrived. Eldirn had spent the day collecting letters and gifts for her parents and little brother before she retired to her room to get ready for that evening's feast. Arwen had promised to send her some help to dress her, despite Eldirn's protests that she could manage perfectly well on her own. But the maid had not arrived by the time Eldirn had finished bathing, so she spent a little time looking at the surroundings. Eldirn had lived in Rivendell almost as long as she had lived in the Greenwood and the place had become like a home to her. She had made friends in Rivendell that she might not ever see for hundreds of years to come, and she was loath to leave them. She wondered how long it would take her to forget her way through the passageways, or which paths took her on her favourite walks around the gardens.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened before Eldirn reached it and in walked Arwen Undómiel, fully dressed for dinner though it was only a few hours past noon.

"I thought you were sending a servant to help me dress," Eldirn said, confused.

"I knew you would never be happy with that, having a strange elf here to help you, so I came instead," Arwen explained sweetly. Eldirn had to smile at such a kind offer from a friend.

"Thank you," was all she managed to say in reply.

"Would you like to see your dress now?" Arwen asked. She had been keeping it a secret from Eldirn for weeks.

"I do not know," Eldirn said warily, eyeing the covered item Arwen carried with suspicion.

"I think you will like it," Arwen said, coaxing the younger elleth as she hung the dress on the edge of the wardrobe.

"You take the cover off, Arwen," Eldirn said as she wrung her hands, strangely nervous. Momentarily her mind flittered back to the last occasion were she had been forced into a dress she had not had a hand in making, but she was soon distracted.

The covers were parted and slipped off to reveal a gown so beautiful, so suited to her, that she was lost for words. It was Eldirn's favourite shade of dark green, one that reminded her perfectly of the trees surrounding her family home in the Greenwood, with silver leaves sewn round the neck line and around the sleeves at her elbows before the fabric billowed out to make the sleeves bell-shaped. Around her waist would sit a long sash that was a darker green with the same leaf pattern.

"Oh," Eldirn breathed airily. "Oh Arwen, I do not know what to say. It is wonderful."

Arwen only smiled and took it out from the covers. Eldirn traced her finger over the soft material, feeling the quality beneath her fingers and sighed. She heard Arwen laugh gently as she stroked the dress longingly.

"If you stop touching it, Eldirn, we can put it on you."

"Very well," Eldirn said, tearing her eyes away from the dress to look at Arwen.

Arwen had quickly learned that Eldirn was more modest than most elves, so she handed her the dress and turned her back. There was some rustling and then the noise stopped.

"Could you help me tie the sash? I cannot make the fabric flatten properly."

Arwen manoeuvred Eldirn to in front of the mirror. As she tied the fabric at the back, she paid attention to the way the material bunched at the front; she pulled it in to flatter Eldirn's slim figure.

"There," Arwen said once she was satisfied.

"Oh Arwen, it is beautiful. I cannot thank you enough."

"We are not finished yet, now we must do your hair."

Eldirn sat in a chair and let Arwen play with her hair, braiding two thick sections on the sides of her head into one long plait that fell down the centre of her hair, leaving half of her hair to flow freely down her back.

"You just need one more thing," Arwen mused and reached for Eldirn's jewellery box. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all," Eldirn replied.

Arwen rooted around, pulling out several necklaces but not finding one she was happy with until she had reached the very bottom.

"I have not seen you wear this before, yet it cannot be new because it was right at the bottom of the box tangled amongst things." She held up a silver chain with a seven-pointed star on it. Eldirn stared at it, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the last time she had looked upon that chain. "Eldirn?" Arwen asked, kneeling next to Eldirn's chair.

"I have not seen that necklace since I hid it at the bottom of that box before I came here," Eldirn said softly. Tentatively she reached out and touched the pendant where it lay pooled in her lap. Arwen gently stroked her hand and Eldirn took up her story. "It was given to me by an ellon, but we fought the next day and we parted on bad terms. I had known him in my childhood and then only a few weeks previously we had reformed our acquaintance quite by accident at a festival in the Wood. I did not deserve such a gift from him, I knew that when he gave it to me, but he was so insistent and wonderfully earnest. Later, he would not take it back. He said he could not bear to look at it." A tear escaped from her eyes followed by another and another.

"He is the reason you have stayed here for so long, is he not?" Arwen said gently, handing Eldirn a piece of material to dab her eyes on.

"If I go back then I will know whether it is meant to be or not, and I am afraid of the answer."

"Do you love Legolas?" Arwen asked.

"How do you know?" Eldirn asked, dismayed that her personal business was known by more people than she thought.

"Thranduil wrote to me when you first came here. He said you had been a particular friend of Legolas'. I simply read between the lines. And you either pale or blush at every mention of his name by my brothers or by me when letters arrive from the Greenwood. He is a good elf, Eldirn. He would want you to keep this as a memory of your times together regardless of the way you parted. Of that I feel sure. I got to know him quite well during his time here. Did he ever tell you about it?"

"No, he would not speak of Rivendell when I tried to raise it once. I did not try again."

"I think we have time for this tale. Shall we take one last turn around the gardens you like so much?"

Eldirn smiled and nodded her agreement. At last she felt she might understand something of what Legolas was wrestling with when they first got reacquainted.

As they walked and talked, Arwen summarised Legolas brief stay in Rivendell, their plan to stop the nagging of their fathers and then the night the story had all unravelled, ending in Legolas returning to the Greenwood in disgrace.

"Legolas seemed to me like an elf who let his heart rule him, never his head. He has had to learn quickly that that is not always the wisest course in life and that sometimes we should stop and think before we do things."

"That seems true enough," Eldirn added, her mind thinking back to Legolas' impulsive end to their night merrymaking.

"What are you thinking?" Arwen asked. "You have a strange smile on your face."

"Nothing," Eldirn said, all too quickly. Arwen took it as a good sign for Legolas and left it at that.

"I think perhaps we should go inside," she suggested and led the way back to the main buildings of Rivendell. "You should not be late for your own farewell feast."

Eldirn enjoyed her last night in Rivendell, though she was preoccupied for much of it. The thought of her necklace on her dresser back in her room ensured that. The knot had returned in her stomach, bigger than it had ever been before, and all she could think of was the last time she had seen Legolas: the disgust on his face when she had become angry with him and said those things she did not really mean, the awful things he had said in return and then the tears in his eyes as he turned his back on her.

It was a long night for Eldirn. She had many friends to say goodbye to and by the early hours of the morning she felt she had received enough good wishes to last her a lifetime. Eldirn retired to her room which was full of packed-up boxes, took off her dress and climbed into her bed, only to spend the rest of the night pondering what would have been if she had not left Greenwood in quite the manner she had, or if she had even left at all.

The morning of her departure dawned bright and crisp. Eldirn said goodbye to her closest friends and family once more on the steps of Rivendell, before wrapping a cloak around herself and mounting her horse. With one last look behind her and a wave to say farewell, she rode east with tears streaming steadily down her face.

Elrond had given her the protection of three of his best guards and thanks to their skill the journey over the mountains was blessedly uneventful. After three days Eldirn found herself on the borders of her homeland once more. The horses had slowed to a walk and they were travelling under the eaves of the forest until they found the forest road. Suddenly, elves jumped out of the trees from all around and surrounded them.

"Who are you and why do you travel in these lands?" demanded a voice behind her that Eldirn vaguely recognised.

"We escort a lady back to her home." One of her guards spoke haughtily. "We expected her kin to be a little more welcoming."

"Who do you travel with?" the voice demanded again.

Eldirn dismounted and turned to face her questioner.

"I am Eldirn Star-Watcher," she said firmly, "your Highness," she added, realising she was addressing Thalion.

"Welcome back to the Greenwood, my Lady," Thalion said cheerfully, motioning to the elves around him to lower their bows. "I imagine your friends are eager to return to Rivendell, so we can see you safely home from here."

"Thank you," she said.

The guards quickly unloaded Eldirn's boxes from the Rivendell ponies. Thalion approached Eldirn.

"You have been gone many years Eldirn, quite longer than expected."

"I found I had much more to learn than I expected, your Highness," she countered easily.

"You have returned on a good day. I am taking my troop back east later today once our replacements arrive. You shall not have more than an hour or two to wait I should think, then we will load your belongings onto ponies and we shall be on our way," Thalion said, impressed with the way Eldirn seemed to be handling herself.

"Thank you," was all she said in reply.

Eldirn thanked her Rivendell guards and watched as they galloped back the way they had come. She rummaged through her pack and found a book to read to fill up the rest of her wait. Settling down in the crook of a tree just well enough away from the other elves so as not to get in the way, but without feeling as if she had lost their protection completely, she began to read. She was smiling to herself the whole time at the thought of turning up unexpectedly at home and what her mother would say.

That evening she found out. Rodwen screamed with delight and wrapped her baby girl up in her arms and cried with happiness. Haedron looked on, smiling, while her new baby brother gurgled in his father's arms.

Not more than a few miles away there was a similar homecoming for Thalion. He pulled his son against his side and ruffled his hair then sat down and listened to the boy's excited chatter about everything he had done during his father's absence. Finally Thalion managed to quieten his son long enough to approach his wife. Eiliant kissed him and pulled him tightly against her to embrace him. When she pulled back she saw a funny look on his face.

"There is something strange about you," she said.

"I have news," Thalion replied cryptically arching an eyebrow.

"Oh do tell," she encouraged.

"Today, my troop and I escorted a certain elleth back from the edge of the forest. She had arrived there accompanied by her own little escort from Rivendell."

"Eldirn is back!" Eiliant gasped. "How I have longed to see this day," she said as her mind rapidly schemed for ways that Legolas should come across Eldirn one day soon.

"But the question is, do I tell my brother?" Thalion asked, troubled. He drew Eiliant back from her plotting.

"No, let them be," she said with surety. "They will find each other soon enough."


	12. A First Encounter

Phew! I finally got this thing posted. I apologise for being away so long, life has been getting in the way again. I can't promise that the next chapter will be posted any sooner, but I will do my best! As always, thank you to my lovely betas Thuriniel and KhazarKhum for their invaluable help. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think by clicking the little button at the bottom of the page!

Take care,

Emma

A First Encounter

Eldirn quickly settled down into her new routine back in Greenwood the Great. Despite having lived almost half her life in Rivendell, she had always felt like a visitor there and she was glad to return to the way of life of the wood-elves. She felt more comfortable in the surroundings she had grown up in and her fears of forgetting the places of her childhood were soon discovered to be unfounded. After only a few weeks if was like she had never left.

Eldirn spent much of her day with the Healers. When she had first arrived she was given the task of making some of the preparations she had been taught by Lord Elrond that were different from those of the Silvan elves. Thus she spent much of her time going back and forth from the Healers' Garden to one room in part of the building where all the medicine was performed. Here she constantly had pots boiling water on large fires, which made the room almost insufferably hot; tables covered with piles of this herb or that plant; and row upon row of bottles, some empty and some full with labels on the sides.

It was no small task. Eldirn worked from dawn till dusk and sometimes longer during her first few weeks. One day she sought refuge from the heat in the Healer's main room, where they mixed their draughts at one side and saw any elves that wandered in from the wood on the other. Meliel was perched on a high stool, carefully decanting one flask into another to mix a soothing liquid to treat some elflings who had unknowingly rolled into the nettles in the Wood. Eldirn sat quietly next to her, watching her friend work.

"And now I need the witch hazel. Where did I put it?" Meliel frantically looked about her table. She cursed, using a word she could only have picked up from her husband and his fellow guardsmen. Eldirn giggled.

"You sit there and keep stirring. I will go and fetch some from the Garden. I could do with the fresh air: some of those mixtures of Lord Elrond reek!"

Meliel laughed, thanking her.

Eldirn picked up a basket. She sang quietly to herself as she walked about the Garden, taking in the heavily scented air of spring until she found the small yellow flowers of the witch hazel. She gathered as much of the plant as she could carry and was about to return inside when she heard a cry followed by a yelp. It came from over the high wall that surrounded the garden. Eldirn dropped her basket and ran to where she could see a gap in the wall. It was only when she reached the opening that she remembered what exactly which garden ran next to the Healers' one. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She knew that if someone was hurt it was her duty to help them, regardless of her own personal feelings.

Eldirn peeked around the end of the wall, her body hugged close to the brickwork. What she saw would have made her laugh herself silly except for the ellon involved. Legolas was sprawled on the grass and staring hard at an arrow embedded in the trunk of the tree behind him. He turned to glare at an elf standing with his bow lowered, trying to control his own laughter. Eldirn quickly realised this was a new member of the Royal Family; the family resemblance was clear enough. He did not look as though he was old enough to have come of age and his skill with the bow lacked the experience that came with advanced years. Cushions were scattered all across the lawn, some with arrows sticking out of them, but most of them without: they had been practising shooting at moving objects.

Her gaze was naturally drawn to the elf she had not seen in years. She could only see his profile, but there was little changed in his appearance, only in his stance there was more confidence, more dignity. Then he smiled and laughed at the situation and Eldirn felt her heart race. For a moment it was as if no time had passed at all. Suddenly the situation dawned on Eldirn and she turned away from the scene with a small gasp. The family resemblance, the age of the boy, the fact that it had been kept from her: Legolas had married and his wife had borne him a son. Angry tears welled in her eyes as she stomped back to her basket and then inside the building.

She flung the witch hazel down on the table in front of Meliel, scattering the branches everywhere.

"Eldirn be careful!" Meliel screeched without looking as she felt the force of the basket on the table.

"You could have told me!" Eldirn screamed just as loudly.

Meliel looked up from her work to see her friend red-faced with tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks. Her anger and work were forgotten and concern took over.

"Come," she bade Eldirn, leading her away from the prying eyes of the other healers and back into the small room where Eldirn had been working. She sat Eldirn down on a chair and stood in front of her, arms folded. "Now do you want to tell me exactly what I have done to deserve that little outburst?"

Eldirn mumbled something shamefully under her breath. She felt like an errant elfling being told off in this manner.

"Again and louder," Meliel demanded.

Eldirn sighed and then met her friend's eyes firmly.

"Why did you not tell me he was married? Why did you not tell me he had a son?" She asked stonily.

"Who?"

"Legolas."

"Oh," Meliel realised. "Oh," she said again knowingly, now realising exactly what this conversation meant.

"So you do not deny it?" Eldirn spat, standing up as if to challenge Meliel. The elder elf simply put her hands on Eldirn's shoulders and forced her back down. In a kindly voice with a little smirk on her face she said,

"He is not married. He does not have a son. Do you think we would have kept that from you? Do you think that they would not have heard in Rivendell if the Prince of the Greenwood got married?"

A small glimmer of smile flashed across Eldirn's features before she caught it.

"Then who did I see with him?"

"About so tall," Meliel gestured, "hair the colour of corn?" Eldirn nodded. "That is Tavor Woodpecker, son of Thalion and Eiliant."

"An unusual name," was all Eldirn could manage to say in reply.

"Apparently he was a particularly active infant during his poor mother's pregnancy," Meliel tried to say with a straight face. "The poor child."

Eldirn sat quietly thinking on the news. The thought that Legolas could have married someone else had made her want to scream until her throat cracked. Then she had felt something she rarely ever experienced - jealousy. It ran through her at the thought that he could have forgotten her and found happiness with someone else. In that moment she had felt utter despair, but now there was a new hope.

"Eldirn?" Meliel said softly. "Do you…" she broke off.

"Of all the ellyn I met in Rivendell, none came close to him, not even the famed twin sons of Lord Elrond," Eldirn replied quietly, not needing Meliel to finish her question.

"But when you left you were so angry."

"I was angry at him and angry at myself, but now that I have seen him again I do not know how I feel. It was all so long ago. I certainly do not think that I hate him now. The thought of him married to someone else was so abhorrent to me. Surely I would not feel that if I did not like him to some degree? What do you think? Tell me, please!" Eldirn ordered desperately, leaping up and grasping her confidant's hands in earnest.

"I cannot tell you what you feel," Meliel laughed. "You must think on this yourself. Now get back to work and open a window. No wonder you are all over the place, how anyone can think in this stench is beyond me!"

And so Eldirn was left, somewhat cruelly, to stew in her own thoughts.

Of course, Eldirn's failing was that she used logic to fathom her feelings. She tried to reason with what she felt and gauge how Legolas ought to feel. In the end it just made her more miserable and confused. She went over and over what she thought she should feel and what she actually did. And then, thinking back to the last time she had spoken to Legolas, it left her in a state of undeniable panic when she thought that perhaps he hated her and would never admit her into his sight ever again.

Then the inevitable happened - the first meeting of Eldirn Star-Watcher and Legolas Greenleaf since their unfortunate parting almost forty-one years previously.

It was the middle of spring and the forest was alive with animals and their young. It was a favourite time for trips out into the forest, sometimes staying many nights sleeping under the stars or in make-shift telain built just for that purpose. Legolas had been on one of these with a few of his closest friends. They were in high spirits on their return, talking and joking amongst themselves until they strayed too close the den of a nursing fox.

The vixen tore from her hole and bit the leg of Legolas' horse. Startled, it threw its master from its back for the first time. Legolas landed on his ankle, twisting it under him. The Prince ended up riding home behind someone else and flinching with every sudden movement his foot had to make. His own horse trotted some distance behind them in disgrace with a makeshift bandage around its leg.

Legolas was unceremoniously carried up to his talan by his friends, dumped on a couch and left to his own devices. The word "melodramatic" was muttered more than once by members of the party. Once they had left, Legolas propped his leg up with a cushion and settled back to take advantage of his injury and get some rest. They had been out on the hunt for three nights and not much sleep had happened between the sport, the games and the feasting.

Legolas drifted in and out of consciousness until late afternoon when someone burst into the talan and bellowed his name. It was Thranduil.

"Legolas Greenleaf, where on Arda have you been? I know you arrived back this morning from your little jaunt into the Wood, but this is no excuse to missing an important meeting of all the perthirith middle-guards! What sort of an example does that set?"

Automatically Legolas stood up to defend himself against his father's charge, but his ankle crumpled under him. He cried out at the renewal of the throbbing pain, which had abated slightly during the afternoon. Legolas fell back onto the cushions and clasped his ankle.

Immediately Thranduil was at his son's side. "What have you done, Legolas? I will send for a healer at once."

"It is only a slight sprain Adar, nothing more. If I rest it I will be well in a few days, do not trouble the Healers."

"It is their job to be bothered," Thranduil replied firmly. He left Legolas briefly to call to anyone to fetch a healer.

The duty fell on one of the King's bodyguards, a rather young and haughty ellon. He dashed into the Adab Nestad House of Healing and called for the Chief Healer, nicknamed Gollor Magician for the seemingly miraculous recovery of his patients. The old ellon looked up from the pot he was stirring and said,

"I am he."

"The Prince has hurt his ankle and the King is anxious that someone should attend to it immediately."

"I am sure the Prince has had far worse injuries than this, but if that is what the King wants…" Gallor trailed off. He raised his voice again to say, "I cannot go. I cannot leave this draught now." He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Meliel and Eldirn working side by side down the other end of the room. Their attention was less on their tasks and more on the sudden intrusion into the usual calm of the Adab Nestad. He called to them and they came running. "The Prince has sprained his ankle. One of you will have to see to it."

Meliel jumped in before Eldirn even had a chance to think.

"Send Eldirn," she said with a sly look on her face. "She has such gentle hands and she is far politer than I am."

"This is true," Gallor mused mainly to himself. "Eldirn it will be."

Eldirn had little time to think as she ran for a bag and gathered what she would need. Then as she followed the guard to where she could find the Prince all Eldirn could think was, "Please let it be Thalion. Please let it be him."

When the guard stopped at the bottom of a tree that was not the one Thalion, Eiliant and Tavor lived in, Eldirn's heart stopped and her stomach flipped. The walk up the stairs seemed endless as they wound around and around the tree. Each turn brought a new emotion to her - nervousness, fear, anxiety, excitement, nausea, anger… The feelings welled up inside her until she was dizzy.

Then she reached the top and her curiosity found its way to the forefront. She had never seen Legolas' talan and she wondered what it would be like. Holding on to this feeling the best she could, as she felt it was one that she could maintain to comfortably deal with the situation, she followed the guard and entered Legolas' domain.

Eldirn passed through the doorway and into the small hallway inside the flet. The doors led off to the different parts of the large talan and Eldirn was intrigued as to what lay behind each, but it was the central one that she was ushered through by the guard. She took a couple of steps inside and stopped dead. She realised then that of all the emotions she had experienced the one she had not felt was that she was ready for the meeting. Her eyes were drawn to the figure lying supine on a couch with his feet hanging off the end and to the face she had not looked closely upon for so long.

Legolas had heard the noise of someone entering the room, but did not look to see who had come. However when they stopped after only a few paces inside he opened his eyes and turned his face to see what had happened. It was then that he saw the one person he had never expected to see. His eyes met hers and Legolas felt a sudden unlocking of memories, thoughts and feelings that he had long ago buried in the dark recesses of his consciousness. Any pain that resurfaced was soon overwhelmed by surprise and joy at seeing her beautiful face again.

Both Eldirn and Legolas were brought back to the situation in hand by a sudden loud cough from Thranduil. It took Eldirn only a moment to take her bag from her shoulder and walk to where Legolas was lying.

"You will be in safe hands with Eldirn I am sure Legolas," Thranduil said, though he knew neither of them was listening. "I will be back later." And he left.

"Sit up please," Eldirn said gently, trying to disguise the nervousness in her tone.

Legolas shuffled his body into a seated position and Eldirn sat on the end of the couch with his lower legs across her lap. She rolled up his leggings to midway up his calves and then gently took the socks off each foot. It was easy for her to see which ankle was injured - it was red and swollen to about twice the size of the other. She tutted quietly to herself.

"I need some cold water in a bowl big enough for your foot," she said matter-of-factly concentrating on Legolas' ankle so she would not have to look at his face.

"If you go back out into the hallway, the door on your far right is my wash room. There is a small basin and there should be some water left in a large jug. It was warm earlier, but it should be cold by now," Legolas replied distantly. He was trying to concentrate on the pain in his ankle rather than the fact that Eldirn's soft and gentle fingers were gingerly touching him.

Eldirn carefully lifted his legs from her body and stood up. She followed his instructions and found that the water was indeed quite cold. She also carried back with her two towels that she found waiting for Legolas' use. She put the bowl on the floor temporarily and pulled a low table close to the couch, spreading one towel across it to catch any spillage from the basin, which she placed on top. Legolas turned without asking, put his foot into the cool water and let out an appreciative sigh.

"How did this happen?" She asked him.

"A fox bit my horse's leg and he threw me off," Legolas said sheepishly.

"Did you hurt yourself anywhere else when you fell?"

"I do not know," Legolas said, feeling a bit silly. "I think my arm stung a little bit afterwards."

"Roll your sleeve up please," she said mechanically.

Legolas rolled up his sleeve and Eldirn was not surprised to see a large scrape and a bright purple bruise forming there. She rummaged in her bag for a cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water, carefully cleaning all the dirt around the cut. She was concentrating so hard that she almost jumped when Legolas said,

"You are very good at that."

"I had a very good teacher," was all Eldirn could find to say in reply.

"It was worth it then, Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," she stated quietly.

"You were happy there?" He asked again.

"As much as I could be without my family and friends."

There was silence as Legolas wondered if he was included in that list and Eldirn wondered if he knew he was.

"And now you return to an even larger family. Gaeron Great Sea is it not?"

"He is very well, thank you," she said politely, her mind guessing as to how he knew her brother's name.

"And your parents?"

"They are both very well also."

"Oh good," Legolas said absently.

Eldirn felt it was only polite to say, "And I trust your family is well too. I hear that Prince Thalion and Lady Eiliant have a son."

"Yes," Legolas said, his face breaking into a wonderful smile. "Tavor is an amazing child, he always has been and he looks just like his father. Oh, you should see Thalion and Eiliant, they make such perfect parents. It is a completely different side of my brother that I had never really seen until Tavor was born. And Eiliant is a natural mother."

Eldirn smiled at his enthusiastic love for his nephew, it was lovely to see. She could not fail to miss the wistful note in his voice though.

To save thinking about this any further, she took the cloth away from his arm and searched in her bag for a salve for the wound and some arnica for the bruise. Then, still not thinking about Legolas as the father of any children, especially not her own, she removed his injured ankle from the cold water and brought it to rest in her lap on the second towel. Carefully she dried it and then she gently began to examine it.

Legolas did not quite know what to think. It was exactly like the first time they had been alone together all those years ago when he had banged his head and she had felt for the wound in the dark of the forest. As they had then, the feel of her slight fingers on his skin sent his heart pumping and the blood racing through his veins. Very slowly their position shifted as she tested the muscles in his ankle, drawing out a muffled curse from his lips. He apologised immediately afterwards and then smiled wryly as Eldirn turned to meet his gaze and said,

"I have heard far worse from you Legolas Greenleaf."

"True," he conceded happily.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Eldirn blushed under his questioning stare. She did not think she was ready to answer what it asked her. Her attention went back to his foot and she began again her manipulation of his ankle. After another few moments she pronounced her diagnosis.

"It is nothing more than a mild sprain. Stay off it for a couple of days and keep it elevated and I mean that - no walking whatsoever. You will have to stay inside for a few days and have someone help you if you want to move from your bed. If it is still painful after that then send for me again. This might help too," she said, handing him a jar of salve. "If it gets too painful and hot then this will help cool the skin and reduce the swelling."

"I cannot stay inside for two days, Eldirn, I have things to take care of. I already missed an important meeting with the King this afternoon," Legolas said stubbornly.

"I am sure that whatever it is that is so important can manage without you for two days."

"I am supposed to be dining with my family tonight in my parents' talan."

"I am sure they would rather they would rather you were well and absent than in pain and present," Eldirn said, raising her voice. Legolas was testing her patience, but that did not stop her being very careful as she moved his injured leg and rested it back down on a soft cushion.

"Quite right too," said a powerful voice behind her.

Eldirn spun around and found herself once more in the presence of Thranduil. How long he had been there she did not know. She curtseyed to him and hurriedly began to gather her things. She fumbled with the ties on her bag and threw in the wet cloth and her bottles of salve as soon as she had got it open.

"I should be leaving," she muttered.

"First, tell me of his prognosis Eldirn. Will he live?" Thranduil said with a serious voice, but a twinkle in his eye.

"Adar, please!" Legolas cried from the couch.

Eldirn looked from Thranduil to Legolas and tried to hide her smile.

"He will be perfectly well, your Highness, as long as he completely rests his ankle for the next couple of days," she said firmly.

"I see," said the King slowly. "And do you plan to follow your Healer's advice or must I put guards on your door?" He asked his son.

"If I must," Legolas grumbled quietly to himself.

"Excellent," said Thranduil. "Thank you, Eldirn."

She knew this was her dismissal and she curtseyed once more before making her way to the door. She was halfway there when she heard her name called and she stopped and turned around.

"Eldirn if you are going to imprison me like this then the least you can do is make it less unbearable for me. Will you dine with me here tonight?" Legolas' voice was unsure and his face made Eldirn suspect that he had even surprised himself by asking the question.

Father and son trained their gazes on her and Eldirn blushed. There was little she could do but blurt out the answer that had formed in her throat the moment he had spoken.

"Yes," she said suddenly and more loudly than she intended. Her cheeks reddened even more and she turned and fled, her steps clattering down the steps of the talan.

When their noise had disappeared, Thranduil turned to his son and raised his arm signalling that Legolas did not need to speak.

"Yes I will send over some of the food from our meal tonight. Yes I will send someone to help you. It is Emlin's rest day is it not?"

Legolas nodded but his interest was fixed on the door that Eldirn had just left through.

"Very well then." Thranduil rose and smiled mysteriously at his son. "Enjoy your meal."

Eldirn wandered back to the Adab Nestad in a daze. It was as if her mind had totally left her body leaving behind the words "Legolas", "dinner" and "tonight". She repeated those over and over to herself until the words mixed and their order switched. More than once on her short walk back she had to stop and turn around because she had missed the path she was supposed to take. Finally she sat back down next to Meliel in the seat she had vacated little over an hour ago. Eldirn stared blankly in front of her at a patch on the far wall.

"Well what happened?" Meliel asked.

Eldirn turned her wide eyes on Meliel and said incredulously,

"I am dining with Legolas in his talan tonight."

"Oh nothing unexpected then," Meliel teased.

Eldirn's eyes narrowed and she tried to look angry.

"Do not think I have forgiven you for sending me there in the first place. That was a cheap and underhand trick."

"Well I had to do something. I could not let an opportunity to help you pass by like that."

"Help? Is that what you call it?"

"Do not be so quick to refuse my help," Meliel warned lightly, "you might need it later when you need to dress for tonight."

"Dress," Eldirn echoed weakly. She gave a sigh of resignation and put her head in her hands.

Legolas had been resting his ankle as instructed and thinking over his evening ahead. He wanted to make this a special evening for Eldirn and one where she would feel comfortable. There had been several moments in the afternoon where she had looked ready to bolt for the door and run screaming back to the Adab Nestad, but there had also been times when she had almost seemed like her old self and when she had looked in his eyes and smiled… The realisation that she was still unmarried and maybe there was still hope brought such joy to his heart that he had not felt in years.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and elves entering his talan. The door of his sitting room banged open and Thalion stood in the doorway.

"Fear not little brother, for we are here to aid you in your time of need!"

Legolas sank back into the cushions of the couch and muttered, "Of all the elves he had to send…"

"What is that I hear? Ingratitude?" Thalion said mockingly. "Well Eiliant, Tavor, I do not think we need waste our time here. I am sure Legolas is perfectly happy to see Eldirn in a dirty tunic and leggings that he has ridden in and rolled around on the ground in whilst he lounges on the couch with nowhere close by for her to sit. Such as it is I would say that is no way to treat a lady like Eldirn. Why when I saw her not more than half a dozen weeks ago…" He was cut off.

"When you saw her?" Legolas retorted rudely. Thalion grinned and then looked suitably penitent.

"Did I not say? Oh how forgetful of me. My troop and I escorted her all the way back from the western border a few weeks ago. She looked remarkably well and had a guard of three soldiers from Rivendell. Eldirn was exceptionally polite as always, but those guards! They would never get away with that sort of rudeness with me."

Thalion stopped, inspected the fingernails on his right hand and then looked at his brother. Behind Thalion, Eiliant was trying very hard not to giggle and Tavor was looking more than a little confused.

"Who is Lady Eldirn?" Tavor ventured to ask quietly.

"An old friend of your uncle's," Thalion said without turning around. His attention was still fixed on the angry face of his brother.

"Then how have I never met her?" Tavor asked again.

"The year before you were born she left to go to Rivendell to learn the healing arts from Lord Elrond," Eiliant explained to her son.

"And I gather Legolas here experience those skills first hand this afternoon," Thalion said smoothly. He walked to the couch and none too gently lifted Legolas' legs and dropped them into his lap as he flopped down on the cushions. "Any good?" He asked cheekily patting Legolas' sore foot.

"Ouch, yes you orc. And your concern for my health is very touching, really it is."

"Enough!" Cried Eiliant holding her hands up and wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes. "We are not getting anything done like this. Now Legolas what I thought we could do is move your small table in here with a couple of chairs and then after you have eaten it will not be too difficult for Eldirn to help you to the couch. We can move an armchair over here as well if you like or Eldirn could sit down with you…"

"And stroke you ankle better," Thalion offered gently rubbing his brother's foot. Legolas used his good leg to kick his brother hard in the thigh. "That was highly unnecessary Tithintôr," he scolded. "Should I go and ask Eldirn to take a look at it for me?"

"You leave Eldirn out of this Thalion," Legolas shouted. "She is my…" He stopped speaking abruptly.

"Your what Legolas?" Thalion asked seriously. Their teasing was forgotten. "Do you not think you should ask her what she would like to be first?"

Eiliant quickly ushered Tavor from the room to leave the brothers in peace to talk.

"I think that if she had not left in the way she did then I would have hoped that she would be something very important," Legolas admitted softly.

"Then we must do all we can to make this night special and get things back to the way they were," Thalion said whole-hearted. "Sorry about the ankle, Legolas," he added.

"I will live I expect. Thank you, Thalion."

"Anytime," he replied and gently rose to his feet to help move furniture.

It did not take long for Thalion and Tavor to transform the room for Legolas and Eldirn. Then, once Legolas had finished directing the reorganisation from his position on the couch, he was helped into his dressing room where Eiliant supervised the choosing of his clothing for the evening. It took them quite some time to decide what to do about the size of Legolas' ankle and the fact that it would not fit comfortably into any of his boots. In the end they settled for wearing a boot on the good foot and a sock of a similar colour on the injured one.

Outside their home less than a league away Haedron and his young son, Gaeron, had sought refuge on the grass under the trees, watching the shadows lengthen and avoiding the feminine panic that ensued inside the house. The noise level periodically rose and fell as things were discussed, decisions made, and quiet acceptance set in. Haedron's attention was drawn from his son's scribbling in the soil as the shouting reached new heights. Suddenly there was silence, the front door opened and Rodwen and Meliel were forced out onto the front step. Eldirn then slammed the door as the other two blinked in surprise at the wood before them which barred their way. Haedron turned away and smirked at his little son.

"Do you think your sister finally had enough of her interfering old mother?" He asked loudly enough for Rodwen to hear. Gaeron giggled and let the dry earth run through his fingers. Haedron laughed too as he saw his wife scowl.

"We only tried to help," she explained. "Let her go out in rags, unfit to be seen by anyone, let alone a prince. And not just any prince, but Legolas," she added as an afterthought.

"She is your daughter Rodwen, how could she ever look unfit?" Haedron said, trying to pacify the situation. After centuries of practise he could do it well. Rodwen blushed at the compliment from her husband and gracefully lowered herself onto the grass beside the rest of her family.

"Meliel, will you not stay until she leaves?" Rodwen asked.

She did not even have to wait for an answer because the door was suddenly opened and Eldirn left the house. They did not even have time to comment on her appearance because Eldirn was quickly gone and on the path through the forest with a call of "Goodnight, Adar," ringing through the air.


	13. Everything One The Up

This is the final chapter of FTTT, at least for the foreseeable future. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations and I can only apologise for the long delay in posting this. Maybe one day I'll get round to writing the rest of Legolas's history. Thanks must always go to Khazar for her betaing, Keek for her nagging and especially to Thuriniel for her guidance and patience.

Enjoy,

Emma

Everything On The Up

By the time she reached the steps of Legolas' talan for the second time that day, Eldirn was positively terrified. She remembered little of her walk through the forest. All she could think of was a jumble of the possible scenes that could occur during the evening, which whipped her into such a state that she had to pause at the bottom of Legolas' steps just to catch her breath and steady herself a little. She could not arrive a complete gibbering wreck, after all.

Slowly she began to ascend the stair, all the time conscious of exactly what she was doing. She knew at that moment all her mother's plans for dining this evening had been set aside, and she was visiting her circle of friends to tell them how her little girl was dining with the Prince. As she had helped her daughter dress earlier, Rodwen had taken great pains to make Eldirn comprehend just how important it was.

"Throughout all your time away Eldirn, there was not one sniff of a rumour of Legolas and anyone else. Well, except for the ones started by those insipid ellith who seem to follow him everywhere. He was almost never at the festivals and apparently the only elves he used to dine with were his family and his guards. Then you are back a few weeks and suddenly you are having dinner with him after seeing him once!

Rodwen had been foraging in Eldirn's wardrobe while she spoke, but she turned round and fixed her gaze on her daughter.

"Eldirn, sellen my daughter, you do understand what everyone will think of this, do you not?"

"Aye, Nana, I do," Eldirn sighed. "But really, no one will have much of idea if you and Meliel do not tell anyone, or is it already too late for that?"

Rodwen and Meliel sounded like naughty elflings as they muttered the names of the ellith they had spoken to. Eldirn was amazed that they had found the time, but said nothing, only sighing resignedly.

Now as she walked upwards her mother's words came back to her. Had she really spoken the truth, that there had not even been rumour of another elleth? Eldirn paused for a moment as the butterflies flipped in her stomach. Could there still be a hope that he would care for her as much as she did for him?

She was not allowed another moment of thought. As soon as she reached the top of the steps the doors opened and Eldirn found herself inside Legolas' talan once more. She was shown into the same room that Legolas had been resting in earlier, but found it changed. The furniture had been moved and the room was lit simply with candlelight. There was a pleasing scent as well that filled her lungs. It reminded her of the smell in the Wood after a summer storm, a fresh smell that spoke to her of home.

"You came," said Legolas, somewhat surprised. He had spent the last hour wondering if Eldirn would arrive at all. She had appeared so scared when he had asked her.

"Of course I came, Legolas, it would have been impolite not to." She saw his face drop and quickly hurried to correct her mistake. "Not that I am here just out of politeness, of course."

His face broke into a wide smiled and he gestured for her to sit down.

"I would get up and show you around, but it is against my healer's orders. She's very fierce. I dare not risk her anger."

"Quite right too," Eldirn agreed, giggling. Legolas was sitting at a small, circular dining table and she sat down opposite. Without waiting to ask Legolas poured her a glass of wine.

"It is a bottle of Adar's finest, he sent it over especially. Try it, it is quite excellent Dorwinion."

Eldirn picked up the goblet, but her hand shook so much she quickly had to put it down again without taking a sip. "I am sorry," was all she could say, embarrassed that her feelings had been so easily given away. Her fingers still rested around the base of the stem and Legolas wrapped them in his.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked gently. Eldirn shook her head. "You know there is no need to be, Eldirn. I would never want that." He gave her an encouraging smile and she managed to return a slightly wavering one. "Good. The food should be here soon, I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will." There was a knock at the door.

"Tolo Come!" Legolas commanded without taking his eyes of Eldirn, or his hands off hers.

Several servants bustled in with plates of food, forcing Legolas relinquish his touch. As quickly as they had arrived they left again and once more the two were alone. Eldirn was not sure where to look or what to do. Her heart had quickened at Legolas' simple, reassuring touch and it had had quite the opposite effect from the one intended. Now she felt even more self-conscious; but she was also strangely thrilled by it.

"Shall we see what there is?" Legolas asked and began lifting the lids on the various dishes. Eldirn followed suit. She could not believe there was so much to eat for just the two of them. In each bowl was a different treat for them to try. She and Legolas both reached for the same cover at the same time and their hands brushed. Eldirn blushed at the sudden contact and pulled her hand away.

"You are still so beautiful when you blush, Eldirn," Legolas commented, his voice low and laced with hidden emotions. "I am glad to see that that, at least, has not changed."

"Am I so changed?" she asked, mastering her feelings.

"I cannot say, I have not had enough time to observe you. Ask me again another time. Help yourself to whatever you like, Eldirn," he finished, motioning to the feast before them.

Eldirn smiled appreciatively and began to fill her plate.

"I do not think I have seen so much food in one place since I left Rivendell. There was a big feast before I left which lasted for hours. It was almost like being back in the Lant Silivren for a festival here." Eldirn was grateful to steer the conversation in a direction she knew she could happily talk on.

"You must be missing Rivendell a great deal," Legolas observed.

"Not as much as I expected. It was never really my home, just a place I was a guest for a long period of time. I miss the friends I made there though - Arwen and her brothers, the cousins and other relations I have never known except from letters to my mother."

"How did you like Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked, recollecting his time with them.

"I like them very much. Arwen was so kind to me on my arrival and throughout my stay. And her brothers…" Eldirn paused to think of quite the correct words, a smile on her face "… kept me amused, always."

"Yes I imagine they did that very well," Legolas laughed.

"They remembered you very fondly too. I think you should always be welcome in Rivendell if you wished to go there."

"That is kind, very kind, of them, but my place is here, at least for the foreseeable future."

"What is your place, Legolas?"

"I am a perthirith in my father's guard," he replied proudly. "I spend most of my time in the middle of the Wood learning about the terrain, meeting the people there."

"It sounds like an ideal job for you," Eldirn remarked, feeling so pleased for him for his obvious happiness in his situation.

"I do not think I could be employed in anything that would make me happier."

"Does it not keep you far from your family and friends though?"

"I miss my family, of course, but they are in my heart wherever I go and my friends are my fellow guardsmen. It is a camaraderie that cannot be explained easily. The ellyn I trained with… it is so hard to explain Eldirn." He paused and thought how best to describe it. "They have seen you at your best, but your worst as well. From them, there is no secret part of your personality that you can keep hidden. They know all your weaknesses and there is an implicit trust that they will never use them against you, unless of course they are supposed to."

"It sounds wonderful, Legolas. I am truly happy for you." Eldirn smiled genuinely and Legolas returned it, but as she had noticed earlier he held something back. There was a sadness that ran deep, hidden almost all of the time, and it tarnished her joy.

"Tell me about your brother," he said quickly changing the subject. He knew Eldirn would see straight through the front he put up to the rest of the Wood, but he did not want to dwell on it.

"Gaeron? Well we are still getting to know each other. I love him dearly though. Actually he reminds me a lot of you when you were young," she said cheekily.

"How so?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Mischievous, stubborn, utterly without sense."

"I had some sense," Legolas protested.

"And you are still just as stubborn," she teased. Legolas laughed. "My mother is so worried for him, but I am not."

"Why?" he asked seriously.

"Well, look at you, you turned out fairly well."

"Only fairly?"

"Maybe a bit more than fairly then." Eldirn blushed much to Legolas' delight.

"Eldirn Star-Watcher, is that a compliment?"

"Perhaps," she said, coyly.

"I shall take that as a yes." Legolas was triumphant.

"And I shall only hope Gaeron does not grow up to be quite so arrogant."

They both laughed at themselves. They were still giggling when the servants came back to remove the dishes and leave them with fruit for dessert.

"It is a bit early in the year for all these is it not?" Eldirn asked.

"They are not from here. Adar has started trading with the Galadhrim in the south of the Wood and in Lothlórien."

"I thought he did not like the Lady Galadriel."

"He does not, but that does not stop him needing to further our links with the elves outside the realm. It is an excellent idea. Master Elrond first suggested it to Adar quite some years ago and it did take a while to persuade him that it was the right thing to do. If he could, I sometimes think Adar would isolate this place from the rest of Arda, especially when relations with Rivendell are fraught. He has come close to outright war on more than one occasion."

"Master Elrond used to muse for days on how best to express himself in the official letters to your father. He values greatly the alliance between Imladris and the Greenwood," Eldirn added quietly. She was impressed by Legolas' intelligent assessment. He had certainly changed in the course of forty years. "Does your father not think to send you perhaps to Lórien?" she asked without thinking.

"No, I think that given the disaster of the last diplomatic mission I was sent on Adar would never agree."

"Oh… yes…" Eldirn mumbled. "Sorry."

"It is not your fault," Legolas said lightly. He looked at Eldirn and realised something. "Arwen told you the whole story of my stay in Rivendell, did she not?"

"Yes, on my last night there."

"I am sure she had a reason for telling you it."

"I believe so," Eldirn said thoughtfully. She sat for a moment, then smiled. "I think she wanted to show me that the words we say in the heat of the moment, no matter how hurtful, can always be forgiven."

"By 'we' you mean you and I, do you not?" he almost whispered. Eldirn nodded, unable to speak. "I said a lot to you that I should not have said and did not mean, Eldirn. I do not look on the day of our goodbye with any happiness at all. It was unforgivable."

"It would only be unforgivable if you had not received such a treatment in return. I cannot think of that day without shame and regret, Legolas."

They looked at each other in silence. A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her face. It wavered on her chin as if debating whether to give into the inevitable and fall onto the pristine tablecloth. Legolas reached across the table and wiped it away with his finger.

"There, there, Eldirn," Legolas said kindly, "do not upset yourself anymore. It was a long time ago and we will not speak of it again. Look at all this food we have not started! Less talk, more eat, as Adar was fond of saying when Thalion and I used to argue at dinner. Try this."

He scooped up some fruit with a spoon and then dipped the end in some cream. Leaning over again he fed it to a very self-conscious elleth. She reddened under his gaze as he watched her eat. Once she had swallowed he asked,

"What do you think of the foreign imports? As good as our own?"

"They are delicious," she replied.

"Yes, you look like you enjoyed them," Legolas said before he wiped a triangle of cream from the corner of her lips with his finger, which he then put in his mouth without further thought. "I think I would like to try some now," he stated matter-of-factly and held out the spoon to her.

They fed each other dessert until their mouths were smeared with juice and cream, laughing at the mess they had made. Suddenly they realised that all the food was gone and they had eaten the lot. Eldirn wiped her lips carefully with her napkin, but Legolas realised his had fallen on the floor. Without thinking, Eldirn was on her feet.

"Here, let me." She bent down to retrieve the linen.

She stood over Legolas as she diligently cleaned him up. Her eyes were caught by his. For a moment she stood there. Everything else in the world ceased to exist except the two of them. Eldirn blinked and the spell was broken. She wiped Legolas playfully on the end of the nose with the napkin, noticing that he was still looking at her with the same intensity.

"I think that you should move back to the couch Legolas to rest your ankle some more. It will not have done it any good being in that sock either," she said pointing to his foot.

It was Legolas' turn to blink a return to the world as it was, not what it could be. He carefully raised himself to his feet and allowed Eldirn to help him hop over to a soft seat. She saw he was positioned comfortably and sat down to take one quick glance at his ankle. The swelling had decreased since the afternoon; he had been following her instructions at least.

She stood up again.

"Sit down, Eldirn. Please?" Legolas asked.

"Another hunt is due back early in the morning. I must be on hand in case someone is injured, thrown off their horse even." She tried to keep the conversation light and Legolas smiled despite his disappointment. "Will someone come and help you to bed?"

"Yes, Thalion said he would."

"That is good. Please give your brother my regards and congratulations on the birth of his son, even if it is rather belated."

"I will," Legolas said.

Eldirn stood there not knowing what to do next. She did not really want to leave, but she needed her rest before the morning. Legolas held out his hand to her and she offered hers in return. He took it and brought her fingers to his lips in a gentle kiss. Reluctantly he let go, but in one last gesture, Eldirn stroked his chin softly before she turned and left.

A few days later, Meliel had stayed late into the evening at the Adab Nestad to finish a draught she had been working on. She caught sight of Eldirn's cloak, accidentally left behind. Meliel tutted, smiling to herself. Eldirn had most definitely been out of sorts since her dinner with Legolas a couple of nights before, but that was not necessarily a terrible thing.

Eldirn had been singing while she worked, dancing from place to place instead of the usual walking; and she had been exhibiting an alarming level of absentmindedness. She would forget about pots of water she had put on to boil until they had turned dry and the room smelt of tarnished metal; she would lose her place in potions and have to throw it away and start again because she did not know which ingredients she had thrown in; and, most seriously of all, she would utterly forget about the elf she was treating and let her mind wander in a land of its own choosing.

Suddenly the door burst open. Two very drunk and riotous ellyn staggered in. It did not take her long to realise that one was Prince Legolas and the other Lord Sadron. Legolas seemed to be bleeding profusely from his right temple.

"My Lords!" Meliel cried more out of shock at their inebriation at such an early hour than at the blood. "Sit yourself down, your Highness," she called as she rushed to help them.

"Meliel," Legolas slurred, grinning lop-sidedly at his healer. "Where is Eldirn, is she not here? Eldirn! Eldirn!" he shouted to an empty room.

"She went home a while ago I am afraid, you will have to make do with me. What happened?"

The ellyn collapsed with laughter and Legolas almost fell off his stool.

"We have been celebrating," said Sadron extravagantly.

"I mean, what happened to your head?"

"I was up in a tree…" he trailed off. "And then all of a sudden I was on the ground." The laughter happened again.

"Then it was a miracle that you were not more seriously hurt. You have not damaged your ankle again, have you?"

"No, I am fine," Legolas reassured her.

Meliel began to tend to the wound on his head. It had stopped bleeding, but needed quite a bit of cleaning up. "What were you celebrating?"

"My promotion," Legolas said proudly. "I am now an arathirith and I out-rank my brother."

He tried to stand to salute Meliel, but between her and Sadron they managed to keep him seated so she could finish examining him properly. Meliel reassured herself that there was nothing seriously wrong with him that a good night's rest would not cure.

"Well if you want my advice, then you will both go home now before you do yourselves any lasting damage."

"Oh no, we cannot do that," Sadron said as if Meliel had just has the most ridiculous idea in history. "There will soon be a feast and then music and dancing. The merrymaking has only just begun!"

Meliel made a noise of disapproval that she had perfected over the years seeing her husband come home in similar states to theirs. "Stay here."

She returned with a large jug of water, two glasses and a packet of ground herbs. Mixing the dried leaves with the water she then looked at the two ellyn and said very firmly,

"You are not leaving this room until all of that water is gone. I cannot, in good conscience, let you go back out there in this condition."

"Yes, my lady," they both mumbled, suitably chastised.

Meliel kept on a hard and disapproving face while they both drank glass after glass of the bitter water, but behind the façade her mind was whirring. She had never actually seen Legolas and Eldirn's last dance together, but she had heard rumour of it. Maybe given the chance to recreate the moment things would hurry themselves along a little? She almost let out a cheeky smile at the thought, but quickly schooled her features back to their adamant demi-glare.

When the water was finally gone she turned to the ellyn and said,

"You may go back to the merrymaking now, but I am leaving the Adab Nestad. There will be no one here until morning now, so do not think you can send your friends here when they do some equally stupid things. Goodbye." She ushered them both out of the door. With one glance back at her half-finished potion she decided it was not quite so urgent after all, grabbed Eldirn's cloak and soon followed them out.

It was Rodwen who opened the door of her home to Meliel and welcomed her inside.

"I have come to return Eldirn's cloak. She left it behind today."

"She is in her bedroom, although I do not know if you will get any sense out of her. All she seems to do is smile and say 'yes' to whatever she is asked."

"Those were the days, Rodwen, those were the days," Meliel said with a smile.

"We could never have been this bad, Meliel, could we?" Rodwen replied incredulously. The younger elleth laughed.

"I do not know, but Eldirn does have forty years to make up for! I want to take her merrymaking tonight. The guards are celebrating - a certain young Prince has been promoted."

"Oh! Then I think it is a wonderful idea. You two have not been out since she came back from Rivendell, and it is such a lovely night. Do you want me to call her for you?"

"No, I will go to her room. That way I am closer to her wardrobe!"

Meliel knocked before she turned the handle to enter. There was a soft cry of shock from inside the room.

"Oh Meliel, you startled me," Eldirn apologised, blushing.

"I am not intruding, am I?" she asked.

"No not at all. I was just… thinking," Eldirn said coyly.

"I see," Meliel replied knowingly. "I came to bring your cloak back, which you left behind again, you forgetful girl! And I am glad you are not busy, because I want us to go merrymaking tonight."

"Yes, I would enjoy that," Eldirn replied. Meliel had to sit down.

"You have never agreed to it that quickly before."

"Well, it is a long time since I went and it might be good fun. I think I will wear the dress Arwen made for me before I left Rivendell."

Meliel thought she was going to faint.

"Very well," she said shakily, getting to her feet again. "I will go home and change and call back here for you."

Meliel left the room in something of a daze.

"Are you ill?" Rodwen asked, concerned as she saw her pale face.

"No, but I think Eldirn may be. She said yes without any persuading and then decided on a dress without me even having to mention it."

"Ah, it is definitely a sickness," Rodwen said sagely. "Perhaps tonight will put an end to it. Hurry back before she has a chance to recover her usual senses!"

Soon the ellith were on their way. Eldirn was still a most voluntary participant in the evening; she even had a smile on her face and seemed almost excited. The noise from the celebration was incredible. They needed no directions to find the gathering of elves. It was as if half the Wood had already turned out and the rest was swiftly arriving.

Night had not yet fully encircled the clearings, but already the great fires had been lit. Many of those had long spits stretched across them, roasting whole wild pigs. Wine flowed freely from barrels and everywhere was music and laughter. Meliel and Eldirn helped themselves to a couple of glasses of the wine and began to walk around to see if they could meet anyone they knew. Suddenly Aegas accosted them, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Meliel, my beautiful wife!" he cried. "I was planning to come home soon and fetch you down here myself, but now you are here and we can have a dance. You do not mind if I take my wife away for a little while, do you Eldirn?"

"No, not at all," Eldirn said happily. "I will sit and listen to the singing instead."

"Excellent!" He took Meliel's glass from her hand and gave it to Eldirn then led his wife off at quite a gallop that was entirely out of keeping with the music.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"Hush, Meliel. We are doing Eldirn a favour."

He came to a sudden stop in front of a group of elves seated on the floor. Meliel recognised a couple of them as very high-ranked officers of the guard. Keeping hold of his wife's hand, he tapped one of them on the shoulder and whispered,

"Your Highness, might I have a quick word?"

The ellon had his back to Meliel, so she could not identify him, but as soon as he stood up and turned around all of her husband's plan became clear to her.

"Yes, Aegas, what is it? Oh Lady Meliel, how lovely to see you. Again," he added somewhat embarrassed. He had clearly sobered up since Meliel had seen him last. She giggled a little and curtseyed.

"It is a rather delicate matter, your Highness. Perhaps I presume too much, but I think, maybe, there is an elleth you might like to see sitting under an oak tree on the other side of the fire wearing a rather fetching green dress." Aegas and Meliel smirked. Legolas was so overjoyed at the news that he did not even stop to thank them, but walked purposely off in search of his elleth.

Meliel and Aegas watched him disappear into the twilight.

"Did you seen the grin on his face?" Aegas could not believe it.

"I did not know you were such a romantic," Meliel mused.

"I try and keep it hidden otherwise you would come to expect it of me and that would never do."

"Could we have a proper dance now?"

"Only if you give me a proper kiss first," he demanded, eyes twinkling.

"Very well then," she replied.

It was not difficult for Legolas to find Eldirn. The silver in her dress shone in the light of the fire. She sat with her eyes closed, concentrating on the melodies that threaded through the branches of the trees weaving a musical blanket around all the revellers.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked, without even saying hello.

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled.

"How is your ankle? I could not bear to be responsible for causing any further damage." She mocked him, but he knew it hid deep-rooted concern.

"Perfect and back to normal. A demonstration, perhaps?"

In answer, she held out her arm for him to help her to her feet.

"I think we should move that way a bit," Legolas said pointing away from the fire. "My brother and Meliel are lurking over on the other side of the fire."

"A very wise idea," Eldirn agreed wholeheartedly. "What happened to your head?" she asked noticing the bandage.

"I drank a lot rather too quickly and fell out a tree," he answered sheepishly.

Eldirn tried to hold back her laugher, but she could not. "Oh Legolas, you are having an accident-prone few days. You did see a proper healer did you not? I know some of your guards are trained in the basic arts, but you should really see someone who knows more. You could be seriously hurt." The hilarity was replaced by concern.

"Do not fret, it was seen to properly. I was thoroughly examined and then chastised for being so drunk at such an early hour."

"It was Meliel who saw you," Eldirn stated angrily, suddenly realising.

"Yes it was. Why do you look so cross?"

"She has been meddling."

"Ah. So that would explain why Aegas and she were so keen to tell me you were here." Legolas was amused rather than cross. He took it as a good sign that her friends were so keen for them to spend time together.

"I am going to find her right now and give her a severe talking to!" Eldirn cried and turned back. Legolas caught her by the waist and spun her around, back in the direction he wished to take her.

"No you are absolutely not going to do that. I forbid it. Right now, you and I are going to find a spot to have a nice quiet dance. And then, when I am satisfied with that, maybe we can consider how to exact revenge."

"Who put you in charge?" she retorted.

"My father, actually. He made me an arathirith today."

"Oh Legolas, that is wonderful news. I am so pleased for you. Is that what everyone is celebrating?"

"Well some people are celebrating it. Others are just using it as an excuse to go merrymaking," he said wryly.

"And you only found out today?"

"Just this afternoon. Do you remember that I told you when you came to look at my ankle that I had missed an important meeting with the King?" Eldirn nodded. "Well apparently that is what the meeting was about."

"And to mark the occasion you drank too much and fell out of a tree. Slightly more dramatic that falling off your horse, Legolas. Well done," she teased.

"I think here is a good place," he said, ignoring her comment.

"For what?"

"For dancing, Eldirn. Give me your hands now."

She held out her arms and Legolas took them pulling her close to him. For a long while they moved in harmony to the music and silence. Only soft smiles and little glances were exchanged.

Once Legolas plucked up his courage. "That is a lovely necklace you are wearing," as he looked at the seven-pointed star pendant sitting on her chest.

"This old thing?" she joked, touching the gift he had given her on a similar night many years ago. "Arwen thought it went very well with this dress and I am inclined to believe her."

"I think I have more to be grateful to Arwen for than you are letting on, Eldirn."

"No," she said quickly, but decided that should tell him the truth. "I think talking to her helped lessen my fear of my first meeting with you, if one should have occurred."

"But you looked so scared when you were in my talan?"

"Scared, no. Nervous, yes."

"Oh really, because you looked pretty terrified to me," he joked.

"Oh very well, I was scared out of my wits, and seeing your father there did not help." Legolas laughed. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking about the way you look when you are frightened. It is quite endearing."

"Oh be quiet you silly elf," she protested, blushing.

"Rather like when you blush," he added huskily.

Eldirn opened her mouth to remonstrate some more, but Legolas shushed her, pulling her even closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other. One of his hands shifted from her hip to her back and it began to sear the skin underneath, marking her as his. He held her to him possessively. She was all his and there was no turning back.

They danced cheek to cheek virtually on the spot. Both of them had their eyes closed. If Legolas had thought the emotions he had felt when they had first danced this way were intense, then he was completely unprepared for his feelings at that moment. It was as if the hope he had always felt that one day she would return and they could be together again had opened up an entirely new level of elation. There were no other thoughts in his head as he felt every curve of her body pressed against him. He loved her; there was no question of that now.

The music around them changed to that of a popular traditional Silvan song. Legolas started singing along in Eldirn's ear, only he changed the words to the slightly naughtier version the guards used to sing around their campfires. Eldirn giggled and gasped at the bawdy words he was using.

"Really, Legolas, there are ladies present," she scolded him gently.

"I know for a fact that you are well acquainted with every word in that song."

"Only because you made your brother teach it to you and then you sang it to me. I cannot help it if I pick up lyrics easily."

Legolas' ears pricked up. He could hear his name being called from somewhere close by.

"Quick!" He whispered urgently. "Someone is looking for me. Shall we go for a walk?"

"But it might be important," Eldirn said innocently.

"No it will be silly, drunken antics. Come on," he urged.

Legolas was leading Eldirn off into the trees when they were caught by a group of dishevelled ellyn.

"Legolas! There you are!" cried one of them.

"Come on! We want your opinion on something."

"Not right now, go away," Legolas replied rather bluntly. They did not appear to have noticed Eldirn, whose hand was firmly encased in his.

"You are coming with us," they decided for him, pulling him in the direction of the main fires. Legolas could not help but let go of Eldirn's hand. Looking back over his shoulder he saw her standing there, forlorn and lost.

"Stay exactly where you are," he called back. "I shall not be long!"

For a while she did wait, but when it became clear that Legolas had become embroiled in some scheme or other she started to walk around the small clearing they had been in. She was so unsettled by what she had been feeling all evening! It was so different from anything she had ever experienced before. For the past few days she had felt like singing aloud all the time, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. For long moments everything finally seemed to make sense. But then, sometimes, old doubts crept into her mind and she was afraid of her own emotions. Why was she afraid of what seemed so right?

She found herself hitching her skirt up and climbing a tree, carefully vaulting from branch to branch. High up in a great branches she arranged herself comfortably against the trunk and sat staring at the stars. She must have been lost in her thoughts for quite some time because she was shocked when a familiar voice said,

"Eldirn Star-Watcher, watching the stars. How appropriate."

"My mother always knew I would find the most peace looking at Elbereth's creations. Somehow their vastness always helps put things into place for me. Are you sure it is safe for you to be up here?" she mocked lightly, looking down at where Legolas was settled on one of the tree's limbs.

"Not a drop of wine was past my lips since I left you, I promise." Eldirn laughed. "I am sorry I was gone for so long. I would explain, but I do not think I can quite find the words…" he trailed off, looking off into the distance, bemused.

"Maybe you would like to walk me home and try and tell me about it," she offered shyly.

Legolas looked up at her and even in the pale moonlight she could tell he was smiling brightly. He helped her down from the tree and they found each other's hand as they started on their walk through the forest. Very carefully, Legolas tried to relate the series of bizarre instances that had occurred while he had left her, but in the end they were both laughing too much and he gave up.

"I had a lovely time tonight," Legolas said as they approached her home.

"Yes, me too," she agreed quietly. Her stomach fluttered as if it knew what was going to happen next and was trying to tell her head. She carried on walking but Legolas did not.

"Eldirn, wait," he told her and took a step towards her, turning to face her. One of his hands rested lightly on her hip while the other stroked the hair around her face. He turned the full force of his gaze on Eldirn, seeking for something in her face to give him a sign.

Eldirn's lips trembled. Her head finally realised what was going to happen next. She stepped back out of his reach and instinctively looked in the direction of home, her sanctuary.

"No, Eldirn. Please do not run, not this time," he pleaded. His face showed his distress, but his eyes had lost none of their intensity. He looked down at the ground and then seemed to change the topic of conversation. "Eldirn, I have yet to thank you for setting me on my path. Without you making me realise that I could not live just a life of luxury tonight would not have happened. I know we said we would never speak of that conversation again, but I cannot let tonight end without telling you that you were right and I am so grateful that you were."

"I was unforgivably rude, Legolas. I could have been more diplomatic," Eldirn interrupted, but Legolas ploughed on.

"I worked so hard, Eldirn, while you were away. I wanted for you to come back and see what I had done with my life. I wanted to make my family proud, but more importantly I wanted to make you proud, Eldirn. When things were bad - when I was tired, dirty, alone - I thought of this moment. Of taking you in my arms and thanking you properly, of kissing those wondrous lips of yours and hearing you tell me you felt the same. Forty years I have thought about this, for forty years it has both tormented me and spurred me on. Do you not burn inside like I do? Does the fire not rise up so that it is all you can think or feel?" Legolas closed the gap between himself and Eldirn once more. He tucked his hand under the chin, cupping her jaw and stroking her lower lip with his thumb. "Do you not pine for just one kiss?"

Eldirn was fixed to the spot. She could scarcely breathe. The emotions raged within her, consuming everything. Her eyes were wide and frightened, but she never once let her gaze leave Legolas' eyes. The connection between them could have set the air ablaze. He was challenging her, she knew that, challenging her to decide once and for all exactly what she felt. But how could she answer?

Closing her eyes, Eldirn thought she could sever the link between them and give herself time to think. His face may have been gone from her vision, but the picture of Legolas' intense eyes, darkened with what she could only read as desire, was burned into her mind. He was etched inside her. Then, the decision was made.

Slowly and tentatively, her eyes still firmly shut so Legolas could not scare away her resolve, Eldirn raised her left hand to cover his right, which now caressed her cheekbone. Screwing up her eyes even more tightly she turned her face slightly and placed a soft kiss on the pad of his hand, just below his thumb. She moved her face into his hand further, planting a second kiss, this time, more secure, in the centre of his palm. Legolas gasped quietly and Eldirn's eyes flew open. His face now wavered only a few inches from hers. Subconsciously, Legolas licked his lips and Eldirn was mesmerised by the moonlight dancing on the moisture. She finally allowed her eyes to meet his once more and saw the utter rapture in them. She could only blush under such tender praise.

Legolas had panicked when he saw Eldirn close her eyes. But when she raised her hand to his, lips quavering, curling her warm fingers around his own, and kissing them, he could not believe it. But then he felt it again - the soft press of her lips, firmer, more determined, onto the palm of his hand. And now she was looking at him, so innocent, so perfect, so completely his in that one single moment. Legolas felt the tears of joy well up inside him.

Eldirn trailed her fingertips down his face, leaving behind a line of sparks that ignited his skin. Legolas moved even closer to Eldirn and she closed her eyes once more. She felt him smile crookedly against her mouth and she sighed gently, her breath caressing his skin. He started to tease her, prolonging the moment even more, by rubbing his nose against hers and planting almost imperceptible kisses on the corners of her mouth.

Eldirn moved her hand around to the back of his head and toyed with one of his braids, coiling it about her finger. Her hand found the top of his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers, bridging the last gap between them.

She felt warm beneath him. Legolas moved his arm down her back, resting finally on the crook of her hip. His other hand rested on the back of her neck and he too played with the wisps of hair there. Eldirn moaned against him. Her hands swept up his chest and then locked behind his head. Legolas' tongue traced the outline of her lips and he nibbled gently at them. She sighed again and instinctively he took the opportunity to gently snake his tongue into her mouth. He felt Eldirn stiffen at the unaccustomed intrusion, but Legolas reassured her in the only way he could think how: he gently stroked her tongue with his and silently encouraged her to do the same. His hand caressed the small of her back; Eldirn could not help but moan once more. Slowly she relaxed and, emboldened, began her own exploration of Legolas; her fingers, her lips, her tongue all doing things they had never done before.

Eventually, she put her hands on Legolas' chest, not pushing him away; but he knew it was time to end that beautiful moment. Giving her one last kiss and then another, it was his turn to give a groan of satisfaction. He drew back slightly and saw Eldirn looking at him from beneath her lashes with a faint smile gracing her red and swollen lips. She raised her fingers to them feeling the strange sensation that coursed through them and the rest of her body. Legolas returned her smile broadly and hers widened. A giggle bubbled up at him through her lips and Legolas positively beamed. She laughed again and he could not help joining in. Eldirn flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging them both in circles as they laughed and cried

Finally when they were both dizzy, Legolas set Eldirn back on the ground. She stroked his brow and kissed tantalisingly close to his ear whispering,

"Ai, melethen, mach pân olthon ned Oh my love, you are all I dream of!"

"Maer Good," he murmered in return.


End file.
